South Park YAOI : Toi, moi et les conformistes
by IvyFenrir
Summary: Eux, ce sont les gothkids, ils ont survécus au passage ingrat de l'adolescence et en voient enfin le bout, à l'aube de leur 17 ans environs. Les conformistes, ce sont des idiots qui s'habillent et sont comme tout le monde, pris dans leur petite vie conventionnelle. Et vous savez ce qui craint le plus, à part les conformistes ? Les sentiments. Ces putains de sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

_Mot de l'auteur : Et pouf ! mon nouveau bébé fait ses premiers pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre introductif vous mettra la HYPE autant qu'à moi!_

Tout ce bordel a commencé chez Henrietta, un soir après les cours. C'est toujours là qu'ils se retrouvent, à choisir entre le cimetière, la forêt ou le Benny's quand ils ont envie de passer plusieurs heures à boire du café. Ils se rassemblent chez elle uniquement parce que sa piaule est grande et plutôt classe, et aussi parce que ses parents lui foutent la paix. Il faut dire qu'elle les domine, ils se soumettent sans broncher et son petit frère stupide a peur d'elle, dit que sa grande sœur est méchante (et grosse). Henrietta est la seule fille du groupe, c'est vrai qu'elle a des rondeurs, elle n'a pas le physique stéréotypé des nanas dans les magazines de mode, loin de là. Cheveux noirs, robes noires, maquillage noir, tout est noir, normal, ce n'est pas une putain de conformiste. Elle ne mâche pas ses mots, elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense, et c'est rarement quelque chose de « sympa ». C'est peut-être aussi la plus mâture des 4, ce qui est logique selon elle, d'être plus mûre que des mecs. Même le plus âgé et leader de leur bande, Michael, ne lui arrive pas à la cheville sur certains points. C'est parce qu'il est trop dans son monde, un monde sombre et lyrique. Il passionne, ça c'est sûr, mais la communication n'est pas son fort, écrire des poésies et paroles de chansons morbides, pour lui c'est simple, mais des petites choses de la vie lui paraissent incroyablement ardues. Se lever tous les matins et aller en cours pour se farcir des idiots toute la journée par exemple. Il fait des efforts, mais pas trop non plus. Ce mec est bizarre dans tous les cas, genre, personne ne connait son nom de famille. Seuls quelques profs doivent bien le savoir avec leur liste, c'est tout. Et sa situation familiale, n'en parlons pas, on sait juste que ses parents ont divorcés quand il était petit. Même si, petit en âge, il était déjà grand en taille. Il vit maintenant avec son père et sa belle-mère, qu'il hait par-dessus tout. Ils ont déjà essayé mainte fois de le rendre « normal », de le changer, qu'il ne soit plus « comme ça ». Ça a commencé par l'inscription à un groupe de parole de gestion de la colère quand il avait 11 ans et ils ont été jusqu'à l'emmener dans une sorte de camp qui ne fait absolument aucun sens. A force, ils ont compris que Michael restera Michael. Le conventionnel, c'est pas pour lui. Et ça, ça ne changera jamais. Bien sûr, il a évolué depuis ses 11 ans, comme tout le monde. Mais il reste fidèle à lui-même. Il s'installe à même le sol, sur le tapis baroque noir et mauve de la chambre d'Henrietta et s'allume une clope. Celle-ci est sur son lit, le plus jeune à ses côtés. Lui, c'est le plus petit, c'est le petit frère. Il se prénomme Georgie mais c'est le pseudonyme de Firkle qui le défini le mieux. C'est le plus jeune mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir le même train de vie qu'eux. En fait, c'est peut-être même le plus ténébreux, le plus trash. C'est par exemple le premier du groupe qui a perdu sa virginité. Henrietta a halluciné, les deux autres n'en avaient que faire. Michael clame haut et fort que l'amour ce n'est pas pour lui, phrase qu'il répète sans arrêt, comme traumatisé par la séparation de ses parents. La jeune femme a beau lui expliquer que l'histoire de ses géniteurs ne détermine pas la sienne, il reste buté. Leur chef est têtu, c'est comme ça. Elle reste néanmoins sa plus fidèle confidente, c'est sûrement son rôle de seule fille de la bande qui lui vaut ça. Mais c'est lourd d'avoir 3 mecs qui racontent leurs histoires persos en toute intimité. Car bien sûr, ils ne se dévoilent jamais totalement quand ils sont tous réunis. Les hommes sont compliqués, cons aussi. C'est bien pour ça que Henrietta ne joue pas dans cette team. Elle préfère les filles. Le truc c'est que cette ville paumée qu'est South Park ne comporte pas d'autres filles gothiques. Elle doit se contenter de petites conformistes, assez mignonnes, parfois originales mais sans être transcendantes. Un jour peut-être elle se trouvera une nana qui vaut le détour, ou pas. Peu importe. Pour le moment elle n'a pas besoin de plus que de quelques aventures enflammées, sans prise de tête, sans lendemain, faut pas croire, les femmes ne sont pas forcément niaises et n'attendent pas obligatoirement de vivre le grand amour avant de s'envoyer en l'air et elles peuvent le faire sans rien n'espérer par la suite. C'est peut-être la moins romantique des 4 finalement. Michael cache bien son jeu mais en vrai, il rêve de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui fera croire en ces histoires de sentiments et le reste qui va avec. Firkle, lui, est carrément en couple avec un garçon de sa classe, mais il n'en parle pas beaucoup. La honte de sortir avec un conformiste peut-être ? Ça aurait pu être pire, ça aurait pu être avec un vampire par exemple. Les vampires sont les ennemis par excellence des gothiques, eux et les emo aussi. Mais les emo, il n'y en a pas à South Park et encore heureux ! Gérer ces débiles avec leurs faux crocs et leur jus de tomate est déjà assez galère comme ça. Et enfin, il reste Pete, un mec de taille moyenne, reconnaissable d'entre tous avec sa mèche rouge qu'il s'amuse à agiter dans tous les sens. Il ne parle jamais de ses relations amoureuses, son monde s'arrête à celui de son groupe et ne se préoccupe pas vraiment du reste de la population de la Terre. Hors de question de fréquenter les conformistes.

Le plus drôle, c'est qu'Henrietta est la seule fille avec qui ils traînent, mais ils n'ont jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt. Elle a rapidement affirmé être de l'autre bord une fois un certain âge atteint, mais même avant cela, elle s'est toujours sentie comme leur égal. Elle est un pote, pas une nana potentiellement baisable et ça lui va très bien comme cela. N'empêche, il serait temps que Pete et Michael débutent leur vie sentimentale, ou sexuelle tout du moins. Elle en a un peu marre d'essuyer leurs déceptions et frustrations. C'est pourquoi elle a accepté de sortir ce weekend, de les emmener avec elle à une soirée chez une des filles les plus populaires de ce bled : Wendy Testaburger.

 **Pete: Tu te fous de notre gueule ?**

Se plaint Pete en remettant sa mèche en place. Il écrase rageusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier et fronce les sourcils.

 **Michael: Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'on irait foutre là-bas.**

Enchéri le leader d'une voix d'outre-tombe. La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel, est-ce trop demander que pour une fois, ils soient motivés à faire autre chose que de fumer dans sa piaule ? C'est pour leur bien qu'elle fait ça ! Et pour le sien aussi, faut bien l'avouer, elle chassera durant cette soirée. Chasser la charmante femelle comme elle aime dire avec ironie.

 **Firkle: Moi j'y vais. Mon copain y sera.**

Annonce soudainement Firkle, d'un ton impassible. Pete se renfrogne et Michael soupire, résigné. Ils ne sont pas en position de refuser, c'est bien ça ?

 **Michael: Quel enfer... C'est d'accord.**

Pete se met à pester dans son coin, il a toujours haï cette conne de Testaburger. En fait, il est quasiment certains qu'il détestera cette soirée et toutes les personnes qui s'y trouveront.

 **Henrietta: Maintenant que c'est décidé, arrêtez de pleurnicher.**

Henrietta saisi la télécommande de sa chaîne hi-fi et l'allume. Du bon son sort des enceintes et l'ambiance se métamorphose. Ils sont tous aussitôt pris dans une espère de transe. La fête débile de Wendy est vite passée aux oubliettes. Michael sort une flasque de Whisky de la poche de son long manteau noir et fait tourner. Ils ne leurs faut rien de plus pour être à leur place, être en phase avec eux-mêmes. Le temps file, le contenu de la flasque aussi, ainsi que le paquet de clopes.

 **Pete: Vide.**

Se lamente Pete dans un souffle, il laisse tomber la boîte sur le sol.

 **Firkle: Néant.**

Ajoute Firkle avec une grimace. Le manque de cigarettes est une véritable malédiction.

 **Henrietta: Fallait être prévoyants ! Je vous jure, faut tout vous apprendre !**

Les sermonne Henrietta avec malice. Elle, elle a toujours de quoi fumer, bien que ce qu'il lui reste ne fait pas l'unanimité.

 **Pete: C'est infect, c'est des mentholées !**

 **Firkle: Je préférerais être écorché vif que de fumer ça.**

Mais ils ne sont jamais contents ceux-là ! Michael décline également.

 **Michael: Il m'en reste une. La seule et unique survivante.**

 **Pete: La chance.**

Pete contemple la cigarette avec envie, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. L'alcool décuple son envie de fumer. Il bave presque dessus, lorgne avec convoitise le contenu de tabac. Soudain, Henrietta élève la voix, enjouée.

 **Henrietta: Vous n'avez qu'à la partager !**

Firkle hoche la tête et approuve. Ça promet d'être intéressant !

 **Pete: C'est quoi cette idée stupide encore ?!**

Râle le rouge en grognant. Michael hausse les épaules et se lève, va dans sa direction. Il tend la clope, comme s'il s'agissait d'un appas. Pete décroise les bras, irrésistiblement attiré. Il rejoint le plus grand.

 **Henrietta: Vas-y Michael, prend une bouffée et transmet-la à Pete, il va adorer ça !**

Ordonne Henrietta en pouffant légèrement, Firkle ricane, il aime bien emballer son mec en le faisant, ça procure pas mal de sensations. Pete ne les prend pas au sérieux, il se décompose quand il voit Michael allumer la cigarette et prendre la première taffe. Bien évidemment, il ne compte pas lui passer la clope après, il veut jouer le jeu et c'est franchement ridicule ! Tout en inhalant, le grand ténébreux lui fait signe d'approcher de la main. Pete pique un fard, il ne sait pas expliquer pourquoi mais l'idée de ce rapprochement le gêne. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il la voulait cette clope ! Henrietta et Firkle s'impatientent et leurs disent de s'activer. Michael se penche vers lui, le plus naturellement du monde. Le plus jeune se surprend à trembler, ce n'est rien, juste un échange de fumée, rien de plus, rien d'étrange à cela. Pete entrouvre les lèvres, il a presque eu peur de percuter celles de Michael. Heureusement ce dernier s'arrêter à la bonne distance et souffle. Pete ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Il a l'impression que cet instant dure comme... l'éternité ? C'est long en tous cas, beaucoup trop long. Trop éprouvant. Il rouvre les yeux en entendant les rires de ses amis, ils vont payer pour ça ! Michael se redresse vivement et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées.

 **Henrietta: Alors, c'était comment ? Chaud ?!**

 **Firkle: Vu leurs têtes on dirait bien !**

 **Henrietta: Tu es rouge comme tes cheveux, Pete !**

Le duo éclate de rire et Pete serre les poings, en rage.

 **Pete: N'importe quoi ! Ça ne fait rien du tout !**

 **Michael: C'était futile.**

Ajoute Michael après un raclement de gorge, révélateur de son malaise.

 **Henrietta: C'est cela oui !**

 **Firkle: C'est toujours ce qu'on dit au début !**

Et voilà. C'est à partir d'ici que ça a commencé à déraper, à partir envrille, à devenir incontrôlable.

 _A suivre..._

 _Mots de l'auteur : Que pensez-vous de ce début ? Je vous écoute ! Pour me soutenir n'hésitez pas à vous abonner, à laisser une review, ce que vous voulez! Et pour ce qui est des actualités, j'ai enfin ma propre page Facebook : IvyFenrir/ ! Mille bisous !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mots de l'auteure : J'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite, une fois lancée je ne m'arrête plus ! J'espère que cela n'en affectera pas la qualité, mais j'aime la spontanéité._

Le jour funeste arriva, ou le jour de la soirée de Wendy Testaburger, c'est une question de point de vue. Les gothiques décidèrent d'arriver plus tard que l'heure prévue, se faisant en quelque sorte désirés et puis surtout, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'arriver à l'heure et de paraître contents d'être là et d'avoir été impatients de venir. Pete s'est plaint tout le long du trajet, qu'ils ont fait à pied, comme tous les jeunes de leur âge, les bagnoles c'est cher et ça ne court pas les rues à South Park. La ville est tellement petite de toute façon, ça servirait à quoi ? La preuve il n'y a qu'un arrêt de bus. Henrietta donne les dernières recommandations :

 **Henrietta: Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Michael, mais essaie de t'intéresser un minimum aux autres si tu veux avoir une chance de te taper une nana ce soir.**

Le plus grand répond par un grognement peu concerné. La jeune femme hausse le ton, déjà agacée par la mauvaise attitude de Pete et maintenant par la désinvolture de leur leader.

 **Henrietta: Dis-le-moi tout de suite si tu n'en as rien à foutre.**

 **Michael: Je n'en ai rien à foutre.**

Henrietta s'offusque et l'insulte tandis que Firkle rigole, à croire que seul le conflit et la zizanie l'amusent celui-là.

 **Henrietta: Tu comptes rester seul avec ta main droite jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?**

 **Michael: C'est toi qui veux te trouver une fille, ne projette pas tes désirs sur moi.**

La gothique soupire et abandonne, pour le moment. De toute manière, ils sont arrivés à la maison de Wendy. Ses parents sont sûrement en voyage à l'étranger pour qu'elle ait osé organiser une soirée chez elle. La brunette les accueille avec un large sourire. Vêtue d'une robe bustier mauve, elle provoque certainement des ravages, mais elle n'en a pas conscience. C'est le genre de fille qui se veut être féministe ou quelque chose comme ça. « J'aguiche mais je ne le fais pas exprès, ce n'est pas mon intention » en bref. La bande pénètre dans la pièce où les invités festoient gaiement, dansent comme de parfaits imbéciles, normalement, danser ça se fait seul dans sa chambre à 3 heures du matin, et d'autres discutent en buvant un verre. Au moins, il y a de l'alcool, reste à voir s'il est buvable. Firkle s'éclipse instantanément.

 **Henrietta: Il est où le petit ?**

S'interroge Henrietta, dans son rôle de « maman », ce serait une mère bizarre, mais pourquoi pas.

 **Pete: Parti rejoindre son conformiste.**

Explique Pete en remettant sa mèche en place. Il dévisage avec mépris les personnes qui s'approchent trop près d'eux et qui leur jettent des regards trop curieux. " **Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, putain de conformistes ?!** " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici sérieusement ? Ils vont vraiment rester ici, pendant toute la soirée ? C'est un véritable cauchemar ! Michael a apporté sa fidèle flasque, son contenu l'aiderait à supporter cette ambiance pourrave. Il en prend une gorgée et tend l'objet à Pete. Ce dernier s'empresse de la saisir sans même lui jeter un regard. Le rouge ne sait pas expliquer pourquoi mais il se sent comme fautif envers son chef après cet épisode de la cigarette maudite. Il est d'ailleurs toujours en colère contre Henrietta, il est d'un caractère assez rancunier. Mais bon, la concernée s'en fiche, elle a l'habitude de cette facette du jeune homme. 

Henrietta cherche à se prendre un gobelet de plastique - c'est affreux au passage, comment peut-on prendre plaisir à boire un truc là-dedans ? – et se sert une bière blonde tout ce qu'il y a plus de banale. En plus, les blondes ce n'est pas ce qu'elle préfère, et ça vaut aussi pour les femmes. C'est peut-être superficiel, mais elle ne s'est jamais sentie attirée par une nana aux cheveux d'or. Les cheveux colorés, ça c'est la classe, ou bien comme elle : des cheveux noirs. Le noir c'est l'idéal. Elle boit une gorgée et grimace, et dire que certains vont se bourrer la gueule toute la soirée avec ce breuvage infâme. L'hôte de la soirée vient à sa rencontre, en bonne maîtresse de maison. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut miss parfaite ?

 **Wendy: Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez venus !**

Dit Wendy, rayonnante, ce qui contraste pas mal avec la noirceur habituelle d'Henrietta. Elle répond d'un air blasé une banalité, mais Testaburger n'en fait rien et continue de se réjouir. « **Heureux les simples d'esprits** » pense la gothique.

 **Wendy: Oh, et j'adore ton rouge à lèvre !**

Pitié non, pas de discussions girly s'il vous plait ! Elle croyait pourtant y avoir échappé. Oui hé bien quoi, c'est le rouge qu'elle met tous les jours, il n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Elle en a plusieurs mais celui-là est son favori, c'est tout.

 **Henrietta: Ouais, il est mauve.**

 **Wendy: C'est ma couleur préférée !**

 **Henrietta: Ça se voit.**

Cette conversation est sans intérêt et pourtant la brunette ne cesse de se montrer enjouée. Elle a déjà trop bu ? Henrietta jette un œil à l'horloge - en forme de chat, ce qui lui rappelle bien où elle se trouve – il est déjà tard en fait, on peut même dire qu'il est tôt.

 **Wendy: Et toi ?**

 **Henrietta: Mmh ?**

 **Wendy: Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? A part le noir je veux dire !**

Elle rigole doucement. Cette blague est à mourir de rire en effet. « **Ne me parle plus jamais, ok ?** » pense Henrietta avec un léger rictus aux lèvres.

 **Henrietta: Le mauve.**

Répond-elle du tac au tac. C'est la vérité après tout, elle ne voit pas l'intérêt d'être plus précise ou même de mentir. C'est juste une histoire de couleur, merde ! Ce que ça peut être chiant alors ! Elle diverti tous ses invités de cette manière ou bien c'est juste sur elle que s'est tombé ?

 **Wendy: Waw ! Ça nous fait un point en commun ! C'est génial !**

 **Henrietta: Euh... Ouais.**

Décontenancée, la gothique n'a rien su répondre de plus. Wendy lui fait un petit signe de la main et rejoint d'autres convives. Cette discussion de Barbie lui a donné la nausée. Elle décide de partir à la recherche de Michael ou bien de Pete, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Chercher Firkle est une cause perdue, il doit être « occupé » et elle a tout sauf envie de le surprendre dans une position compromettante. Elle trouve Michael appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur. Impressionnant ce qu'il fait comme effort ! Elle a vraiment envie de le frapper tout à coup, le secouer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle se retient, elle n'a aucune envie de se donner en spectacle devant tous ces conformistes. Ils n'ont jamais rien vu de leur vie et risqueraient d'en perdre la tête.

 **Henrietta: Encore seul ?**

Demande-t-elle en le rejoignant.

 **Michael: Tu sais ce qu'on dit : mieux vaut être seul...**

 **Henrietta: Ouais ouais.**

Le temps passe et il se fait long, à eux deux, ils observent avec perplexité les gens s'amuser de choses idiotes, gesticuler bizarrement et s'imbiber d'alcool. Ce n'est définitivement pas leur monde.

 **Henrietta: Tu as vu Pete ?**

 **Michael: Non.**

Étonnée, Henrietta se permet de creuser la question, même si elle sait que ce n'est pas forcément évident avec Michael.

 **Henrietta: Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble d'habitude...**

 **Michael: Il m'évite.**

La gothique hausse un sourcil, il veut dire quoi par-là ? Ils ne sont tout de même pas en dispute comme des gamins de 5 ans, si ?

 **Henrietta: Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

Cette fois, le grand ténébreux fronce les sourcils, elle a touché la corde sensible.

 **Michael: J'en sais foutrement rien !**

Sur ce, il quitte son mur et se fraie un passage dans la foule, bousculant des gens au passage, qui se retournent, furieux mais changent bien vite d'avis en s'apercevant à qui ils ont affaire. Il se retrouve coincé entre tous des invités en état d'ébriété, il peste et s'immobilise. Henrietta tente de le rejoindre en vain. Wendy Testaburger s'approche du leader, va-t-elle lui faire le même cinéma ? Michael ferait une de ces têtes !

 **Wendy: Salut Michael !**

Le concerné se retient de soupirer vivement. Il ne supporte pas cette voix. Testaburger minaudait exactement de la même façon quand elle sortait avec Raven, enfin Stan. Il répond un bref salut entre ses dents. Il se dégagerait bien de cette situation mais il est comme pris au piège. Cela l'insupporte au plus haut point. Wendy continue de lui parler mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il y a bien trop de bruit autour de lui. Et pour honnête, il n'a que faire des histoires de la reine de la soirée. Il se retourne dans la direction d'Henrietta qui lui fait des signes, mais ils sont incompréhensibles. Quoi encore ? Ne peut-il pas être tranquille plus de deux secondes ?! Il se détourne du regard de la gothique et est de nouveau face à Wendy. Il n'a pas eu le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait se passer. Testaburger se met sur la pointe des pieds, se hisse vers lui et l'embrasse. Michael reste figé. C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Plusieurs minutes passent sans qu'il ne réagisse. Il finit par se dégager et sort précipitamment sur la terrasse : il a besoin d'une clope. 

Henrietta n'en croit pas ses yeux : une fille craque enfin pour son leader et cet ahuri ne réagit même pas ! Pire, il laisse la fille plantée là et se casse avec un regard mauvais ! Mais à quoi il joue ? Se pourrait-il que... ? Après réflexion, ça expliquerait pas mal de chose. Qu'elle conne elle a été de vouloir le pousser dans les bras d'une femme ! Et Wendy est restée là, sous les regards envahissants des gens qui sont bien trop voyeuristes et la harcèlent de questions. C'est insupportable de voir ça ! La gothique s'élance vers elle, l'agrippe par la main et la tire de ce tas d'imbéciles. La pauvrette a l'air surpris, mais aussi déçu. Henrietta soupire, c'est comme ça la vie, c'est pas toujours réjouissant, il est temps que Wendy oublie son monde de poupées, d'arc-en-ciel et de paillettes.

 **Wendy: Pourquoi ?**

Murmure-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Henrietta croise les bras, tente de conserver un visage impassible.

 **Henrietta: Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il ne joue pas dans la même team, tout simplement.**

 _A suivre..._

 _Mots de l'auteure : Je suis curieuse de connaître vos réactions et ressentis ! N'hésitez pas à me les partager !_

 _Pour me soutenir : s'abonner ou une review c'est de l'amour !_

 _Pour me suivre : un petit tour sur la page Facebook ? : IvyFenrir/_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mots de l'auteure : je me devais de poster la suite, je ne tenais plus! Je l'ai cette fois-ci écrite en plusieurs fois, le temps me manquais pour l'écrire d'une traite comme les deux premiers chapitres. La fin des études, ça demande du temps et de l'énergie... mais bientôt diplômée et donc plus de temps pour le yaoi ! Que demander de plus ?_

« **C'est un cauchemar, un putain de cauchemar !** » et il aimerait se réveiller, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour ça. Par Cthulhu faites que ce ne soit pas réel ! Par pitié faites que cela ne se soit pas passé, qu'il ait tout inventé, que son imagination lui ait joué des tours. Mais non, Pete sait très bien que ce qu'il a vu s'est véritablement produit. Il court à perdre haleine depuis plusieurs minutes, sans vraiment savoir où il va. Sa vue est brouillée, il ne regarde pas droit devant lui et ne parvient pas à s'arrêter. Ce spectacle atroce se répète encore et encore dans son esprit, il n'y a plus de place pour autre chose. Le destin l'oblige de stopper sa course, il se retrouve aux abords de la forêt et manque de percuter un arbre. Il s'y appuie et tente de reprendre son souffle, pour une fois il regrette de fumer autant. Il a l'impression que son cœur est tailladé par des lames de rasoirs. Bordel il a mal. Il est partagé entre l'effroi, la rage et le désespoir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que voir Michael avec une fille le dévaste autant. Il aurait dû se douter après cette foutue clope partagée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ses sentiments. Cela lui aurait peut-être permis de se préserver un minimum d'une pareille souffrance. Il se laisse tomber à même le sol, ses jambes ne le portent plus. Il est à bout de force, ce choc a eut raison de lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû aller à cette soirée, il le sentait mal dès le départ. Il aurait dû s'écouter, tenir tête à Henrietta et ses idées stupides. Fréquenter des conformistes lui a ramolli le cerveau ! Et Michael... Même Michael s'est laissé avoir. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui mais pas lui. Il est quoi sans lui finalement ? Il n'est que l'ombre de son leader, rien d'autre. Il n'a plus aucune raison de vivre sans lui. Il partage sa vie depuis leur tendre enfance. Depuis ce fameux jour qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

 **\- Les enfants ! Approchez ! Aujourd'hui nous devons choisir les rôles pour le spectacle de l'école !**

Une classe de jeunes enfants se précipite vers la maîtresse, qui sait faire preuve d'un incroyable dévouement et surtout d'une immense patience. Les gosses se bousculent, voulant arriver en premier auprès des genoux de la gentille professeure. Seul un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs reste en retrait, traîne des pieds. Il s'ennuie dans cette école, rien de tous ces jeux et bricolages ne l'amusent. Il aurait préféré rester chez lui à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'a pas vraiment de copains dans cette classe, il se sent bien trop différents des autres. Il se met d'ailleurs volontairement à part, ce qui lui vaut des remarques de la maîtresse, mais il s'en fiche, il se contente de lui tirer la langue et de bouder.

 **La maîtresse: Cette année, on va parler des contes de fée !**

La plupart des petits élèves s'extasient, les filles rient et chantent, toutes enjouées à l'idée d'être une princesse, une elfe ou une fée dans la pièce de l'école. La professeure demande d'abord aux filles quel rôle elles choisissent. Il y a énormément de princesses, pour pouvoir porter un diadème et une jolie robe. C'est maintenant au tour des garçons.

 **La maîtresse: Qui veut être un chevalier ?**

Les gosses deviennent fous et se disputent presque pour avoir les rôles. Seul le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs reste de marbre. La maîtresse l'interroge alors.

 **La maîtresse: Et toi, Pete ? Tu n'as rien choisi. Tu veux être un chevalier ?**

 **Pete: Non.**

Répond sèchement le garçon, ce qui vaut des regards hébétés de ses camarades.

 **La maîtresse: Oh d'accord... Tu veux être un prince alors ?**

 **Pete: Non.**

La professeure perd peu à peu son sang-froid, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez ce gamin ?!

 **La maîtresse:Tu veux être le roi, c'est ça ? Ou bien écuyer ? Ou un marchand ?**

 **Pete: Non.**

Cette fois, s'en est assez ! La gentille maîtresse peut aussi faire preuve de fermeté quand il le faut !

 **La maîtresse: Ça suffit, Pete ! Tu dois choisir un rôle pour le spectacle des contes de fée !**

 **Pete: Mais je ne veux pas jouer dans cette pièce débile !**

Crie alors le jeune dissident. Les autres enfants se taisent, muets de surprise. La jeune femme, sous le choc, n'en revient pas. Trop c'est trop !

 **La maîtresse: Surveille ton langage ! Tu joueras dans le spectacle un point c'est tout !**

 **Pete: Non ! Je déteste les contes de fée, c'est rien que des mensonges !**

Le petit Pete se met à hurler et la maîtresse finit par le mettre au coin avec une bonne punition. Le garçon marmonne dans son coin, il déteste l'école et tout ceux qui s'y trouvent. Quand l'heure de la récrée sonne, il reste en retrait, il n'a aucune envie de faire semblant d'être ami avec ces gens qu'il hait. De toute façon, il n'aime pas jouer aux petites voitures ou dans un bête bac à sable. Il préfère rester seul. Il regarde les autres jouer et s'aperçoit qu'il est totalement différent d'eux. Il se sent si seul. Il commence à pleurer et crie à quel point il déteste tout le monde ici.

 **?: Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux.**

Une voix le fait sortir de son sanglot, en levant la tête, il voit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés lui faire face. Pete le regarde avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Ce garçon est plus grand que lui, certainement un peu plus âgé, il a l'air mystérieux et sûr de lui.

 **?: Les autres sont des idiots et ne nous comprennent pas. Tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux, ensemble on sera plus fort.**

L'étrange garçon lui tend la main. Pete hésite quelques secondes et la saisi, à cet âge, avoir un ami sur qui compter est très important, il a confiance en lui alors qu'il vient tout juste de le rencontrer.

 **?: Je m'appelle Michael.**

 **Pete: Et moi Pete !**

Depuis ce jour-là ils sont inséparables.

Pete éclate en sanglot, comme lorsqu'il était petit, sauf que cette fois, il n'est pas là pour le consoler. Il lui manque tant. Son corps tremble sous l'intensité de ses pleurs, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul, aussi démuni et impuissant. Il a le sentiment d'avoir perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher dans sa vie. Son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'il aime peut-être. Un lien aussi fort est sans aucun doute supérieur à de l'amitié, alors peut-on dire qu'il s'agit d'amour ? Si on prend en compte le fait qu'il tuerait Wendy Testaburger pour prendre sa place, ça veut dire qu'il est amoureux de son leader ? Il doit se rendre à l'évidence : la réponse est oui. Ce constat le glace. Dans la plupart des œuvres qu'il lit, l'amour est l'émotion la plus belle et à la fois la plus terrible qu'il soit. Un cœur brisé est la pire des blessures que l'être humain peut subir. Il allait devoir vivre avec le fardeau d'un amour impossible. Peu importe, si c'est Michael qu'il lui inflige une telle souffrance, qu'il en soit ainsi. Résigné, il ferme les yeux, ses larmes cessent de couler. Il entend soudain des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Au fond de son cœur, il espère que ce soit Michael qui vienne le retrouver, qu'il se soit inquiété pour lui et soit parti à sa recherche. C'est un grand jeune homme de noir vêtu qui s'arrête en face de lui, mais ce n'est pas celui qu'il espérait. Il n'est pas sûr de connaître son identité. Il sèche rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de la main, ne supportant pas de se montrer faible face à un inconnu.

 **Pete: Je peux savoir qui t'es ?**

Demande-t-il d'un ton glacial, il n'est pas d'humeur à faire des rencontres. Il veut juste qu'on le laisse seul. L'inconnu affiche un sourire en coin, visiblement amusé de sa tentative d'intimidation.

 **?: Damien.**

 **Pete: Damien... Damien Thorn ? Le fils de...**

 **Damien: De Satan, oui.**

Le démon continue de sourire, révélant ses canines pointues. Pete remet sa mèche en place, peu impressionné.

 **Pete: Tu me veux quoi ?**

L'antéchrist ne se laisse pas démonter par sa froideur, continue de se rapprocher tel un prédateur guettant sa proie.

 **Damien: Ta souffrance m'a guidé jusqu'à toi.**

Le cœur de Pete lui fait mal, ouais, sa peine est si grande qu'il a invoqué le fils du diable. Ça veut tout dire.

 **Damien: Je veux y goûter.**

 **Pete: Quoi ?! Goûter quoi ?!**

Le rouge se recule soudain, interloqué parce ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il songe à goûter quoi au juste ?!

 **Damien : A ta souffrance, à ton âme torturée. Je fais de toi mon nouveau compagnon. Heureux ?**

Pete serre les poings : heureux ? Il se fout de lui ?! Il ne lui demande même pas son avis ! Il s'apprête à riposter mais Damien le stoppe de sa voix rauque et puissante.

 **Damien: Ne désires-tu pas te venger ? De faire payer toute cette peine qui te ravage ? Tu as devant toi l'occasion de le faire...**

Pete est absorbé par ces orbes aux reflets rouges qui le fixent avec convoitise. Se laisse-il tenter par le démon ? L'image de Michael restant immobile avec les lèvres de Wendy sur les siennes lui revient en mémoire. Une rage incontrôlable circule dans ses veines.

 **Pete: C'est d'accord.**

*** ****

Une touffe de cheveux noirs et rouges émerge péniblement des couvertures et un long bâillement résonne dans la chambre aux rideaux encore fermés malgré l'heure avancée de cette matinée. Pete a passé une nuit horrible. Il n'a pas pu fermer l'œil, ressassait en boucle la scène de Michael et Wendy, sa course folle dans les rues de la ville et l'apparition de Damien. Il a le mince espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar mais la vue des nombreux messages et appels en absence d'Henrietta le ramène à la réalité. C'est vrai qu'il s'est enfuit sans rien dire et n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis. Il y aussi quelques messages de Firkle dans le tas, qui a sûrement remarqué sa disparition que bien plus tard, trop occupé à cajoler son conformiste sans doute. Mais pas un seul de son leader. Il est déçu mais ne s'attendait à rien d'un côté. Lui aussi devait être trop occupé pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus là. Il vérifie par acquis de conscience dans son répertoire s'il ne s'était pas imaginé dans sa détresse la rencontre avec le fils de Satan, mais le contact « Damien » est bel et bien encodé. Il tape rageusement dans son oreiller, si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que cette soirée dévastatrice ne se produise pas ! Il aurait pu avouer ses sentiments à Michael après la cigarette infernale, et ce serait lui qui l'embrasse et pas cette salope de Testaburger. Il se résigne à quitter son lit, même s'il est tenté d'y passer le restant de ses jours à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais son estomac l'en empêche avec ses besoins primaires. Il ouvre les rideaux et constate qu'il a dormi, si on peut dire, longtemps, il faut dire aussi qu'il est rentré chez lui très tard. Il enfile un t-shirt pris au hasard ainsi qu'un jean foncé et descend machinalement les escaliers, sa tête lui fait mal. Personne dans la cuisine, ses parents sont partis se balader, sans lui, comme d'habitude. Se promener gaiement et prendre le soleil c'est pas son truc. Ses géniteurs ont bien dû s'y faire au fil des années. Ils ont ensemble une relation assez distante, mais pas mauvaise non plus, ils partagent une vision différente du modèle familial idéal. Une famille non-conventionnelle pour un anticonformiste, il n'a pas à se plaindre de ce côté-là. Il avale un petit-déjeuner sans grand appétit, son ventre crie famine mais le plaisir de manger n'y est pas. Il s'allonge ensuite de tout son long dans le canapé et s'allume la première clope de la journée, c'est toujours la meilleure. Bien que cette fois-ci, elle n'est pas vraiment savoureuse, tant pis. Il passe un assez long moment à ruminer attendant l'heure habituelle où sa bande se rejoint au Benny's pour un repas et surtout du café, beaucoup de café. Ils y sont toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, ce qui veut dire que le sujet de ses tourments y sera. Pete soupire, se masse les tempes avec désarroi. Que faire ? Il sursaute en sentant son smartphone vibrer et grogne. Qui se permet d'interrompre ses sombres et décousues pensées ? Il fronce les sourcils en voyant de qui il s'agit.

 **\- J'ai faim, pas toi ?**

Damien Thorn. Ce déluré le contact néanmoins au bon moment. Pete lui répond par la positive et lui propose même de manger ensemble. Le réflexe humain et de faire souffrir quand on est soi-même noyé dans la douleur et le rouge n'échappe pas à cette règle. Son indifférence l'aidera à tenir debout, ce plan est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Damien a bien dû le ressentir, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est venu à lui. C'est un humain mi-démon, normal qu'il se délecte de la discorde. Il lui servira à faire face, et peut-être même à se venger. Quand on a mal, tous les coups sont permis. Michael sort avec une conformiste ? Il sort avec le fils de Satan. Ainsi soit-il. 

_  
A suivre..._

 _Mots de l'auteure : Alooooors, que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de ce nouveau perso ? Il n'est encore jamais apparu dans mes autres fanfictions mais c'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup. Par contre, je n'apprécie guère le ship Damien - Pip. Étrange, je sais. Du coup je me permets de n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Mais vous en avez l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Pour me soutenir et montrer votre motivation pour découvrir la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me booste pour écrire !_

 _Pour suivre les actualités, pour papoter, pour partager = IvyFenrir/_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mots de l'auteure : Vous avez voté sur facebook à propos de mon dilemme : conserver le nom du perso dans les lignes de dialogues ou non. Vous avez choisi de les garder pour plusieurs raisons : car c'est "ma signature", pour mieux s'y retrouver, savoir quel perso parle, pour respecter l'univers "jeux vidéo", "visual novel" ou encore accentuer le côté théâtrale, série, film, etc. Vos commentaires ont été variés et je vous en remercie! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Pete débarque dans le petit restaurant habituel en compagnie démoniaque. Ce dernier semble se ficher de l'endroit où se retrouver, du moment qu'il est avec lui, au moins il ne pose pas de questions. Peut-être se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? Est-il capable de lire dans les pensées ? Après tout, en tant que fils de Satan, il doit bien avoir des sortes de pouvoirs non ? Henrietta est seule, déjà installée à table, c'est toujours elle qui arrive en premier. Elle fronce les sourcils en s'apercevant de la présence du nouveau venu.

 **Henrietta: Qu'est-ce que Damien fout là ?**

Demande-t-elle sèchement, sans prendre de gants. Pete inspire et lâche dans un souffle :

 **Pete: C'est mon mec.**

Sa langue lui pique tant cela témoigne du mensonge à ses yeux. Mais il doit se faire force pour que son plan soit mené à exécution. La jeune femme manque de s'étrangler avec son café et marmonne un « ok » peu enthousiaste. Une fois assis, Pete peine à tenir sur sa chaise, il tremble presque d'anxiété. Il fait sûrement une connerie, mais lui au moins, n'a pas embrassé une conformiste. Finalement, il appréhende plus qu'autre chose la réaction de Michael. Il sursaute en entendant quelqu'un arriver mais ce n'est que Firkle. Il fait la même tête que Henrietta il y a peu.

 **Firkle: C'est ton père qu'on essaie d'invoquer d'habitude, pas toi.**

Damien ricane, peu affecté par l'antipathie du jeune gothique. Pete soupire et s'explique à nouveau. Ça devient déjà pénible. Comment va-t-il tenir ?

 **Firkle: Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il était aussi pd que moi.**

Lance Firkle à Henrietta qui hausse les épaules. Franchement, cette histoire ne tourne pas rond. Pete s'exaspère à sa remarque. Il veut dire quoi par-là ? Qu'il a le physique d'une tarlouze ? La fille de la bande change de sujet, qui franchement devenait houleux.

 **Henrietta: T'étais passé où hier ?**

Le rouge reste muet. Que dire ? Qu'il est parti en chialant et s'est perdu en forêt ? Tout mais pas ça, c'est pas gothique de se montrer aussi faible.

 **Damien: Il était avec moi.**

Répond Damien de sa voix grave et lugubre.

 **Firkle: Ah ouais je vois, donc trop occupé pour répondre.**

Dit Firkle avec un sourire non feint. Il sait de quoi il parle, il a d'ailleurs passé la nuit chez son mec. C'est toujours galère à devoir éviter ses parents et surtout son grand frère qui est assez envahissant. Pete est pris d'un frisson et se fige, cette aura qui vient de se manifester, il ne l'a connait que trop bien.

 **Henrietta: T'es en retard, Michael.**

Ronchonne Henrietta, qui est d'humeur encore plus exécrable que d'ordinaire lorsqu'elle est affamée. Le concerné ne répond rien et prend sa place habituelle. Il dévisage Thorn avec mépris.

 **Michael: On t'a invité ?**

Le questionne-t-il d'un ton macabre. Pete devient de plus en plus mal à l'aise, surtout face au rire maléfique de son « compagnon ». Évidemment, cette situation doit beaucoup l'amuser.

 **Damien: Figure-toi que oui.**

Il jette un regard appuyé sur Pete, qui se crispe au possible. Les yeux de Michael défilent sur Damien, puis sur Pete, puis à nouveau sur Damien et pour finalement interroger Pete. La tension est palpable. Il est obligé de répondre, il ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

 **Pete: On est ensemble.**

Son leader reste bouche bée. Il ne paraît pas le croire et s'exclame :

 **Michael: Trop paaas !**

Pete remet sa mèche en place, agacé.

 **Pete: Si. Pourquoi je mentirais ?**

Aie, son honnêteté vient de se prendre un sale coup. Michael secoue la tête, plus aucun son ne franchit le barrage de ses lèvres. Le cœur du rouge lui fait atrocement mal, c'est quoi cette réaction ? Il pourrait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais le plus grand reste là à rien faire, à ne rien dire. Damien rit légèrement et passe un bras autour des épaules de Pete. Il n'a aucune envie de ce rapprochement, pas maintenant. C'est de la torture ! Il ne peut pas vraiment se dégager au risque de foutre en l'air son plan. Il aurait pourtant dû. Damien l'embrasse presque de force, par surprise, si bien que Pete en garde les yeux ouverts, écarquillés de stupeur. Il a la nausée tout à coup. Il voudrait mourir. Le démon met fin au baiser abrupt et sourit à Michael, affichant ses canines pointues.

 **Damien: Alors, convaincu ?**

Michael est comme paralysé, son visage est totalement décomposé.

 **Michael: Trop paaas. Trop paaaaas !**

Pete sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Qu'a-t-il fait ?! Il est sauvé par l'arrivée de la serveuse, ce qui lui permet de camoufler sa peine aux autres.

 **\- Bon, vous allez commander quelque chose ou vous vous contentez de rester là à boire du café ?**

Demande-t-elle d'une voix aigrie. Chacun cite à tour de rôle ce qu'il souhaite manger. Un silence lourd et gênant ce fait. Michael ne répond pas. La vieille serveuse s'agace. Le leader se lève brusquement et quitte l'établissement, sans rien dire.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là ?**

 **Henrietta: Heu... Il n'a plus faim ?**

Répond Henrietta, tentant de calmer le jeu. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Michael ? C'est totalement débile ! L'ambiance est vraiment lourde. Elle dévore son hamburger, le sentiment de satiété la calme peu à peu. Pete n'a quasiment pas touché à son assiette. Elle regarde Damien qui a bien meilleur appétit que lui.

 **Damien: Quoi ? Tu croyais que je bouffais uniquement de la chair humaine parce que Satan est mon père ? Je suis tout autant humain que toi.**

La jeune femme ne savait dire si Damien était sérieux ou pas. Ce mec est indéchiffrable. Pourquoi est-ce que Pete ne leur a jamais parlé de lui ? C'est trop bizarre. Louche même. D'accord, sortir avec la progéniture du diable, c'est carrément classe, mais ça reste étrange. Quelque chose lui échappe. Mais quoi ? 

Plusieurs jours ont passé et ils sont encore plus sinistres que les autres. Ça fait un bail que Henrietta ait éprouvé le sentiment de solitude. Elle collectionne les peines, parce que c'est gothique, mais celle-là, c'est nouveau. Ils sont toujours unis avec le groupe alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?! Elle peut envisager de comprendre que Firkle veuille passer du temps avec son mec, mais d'ordinaire il leur consacre tout de même du temps. Mais tout est foutu en l'air. Finalement, ces derniers temps ils ne se sont retrouvés qu'à deux et s'en est devenu gênant. Pete s'est fait porter malade, reste enfermé chez lui, ça doit être une saloperie vachement contagieuse. Et Michael a tout simplement disparu, évaporé dans la nature. C'est perturbant, mais désormais ça commence à faire trop long. Quelque chose ne va pas, et ça doit être sérieux. Il ne répond à aucun message, ni appel. Cette fois il y en a marre ! Henrietta décide de se rendre chez lui, même si elle sait qu'il n'aime pas trop ça. Il est plutôt en froid avec sa famille et surtout avec son beau-père. Il ne voudrait infliger à personne ce spectacle déplorable. Ses parents sont des idiots de conformistes qui ne le comprennent pas. Il a pris pour habitude de se gérer seul et a vite pris de l'indépendance. Il passe d'ailleurs tout son temps, quand il est chez lui, dans le grenier qu'il a aménagé comme repère, une sorte de chambre secrète. Il ne voulait plus partager le même étage que sa « famille ». Et surtout ça lui permet d'écouter jusqu'à très tard de la musique sans avoir à baisser le volume. La jeune femme sonne, frappe à la porte, attend, tape du pied mais tout cela ne donne rien. Personne ne vient lui ouvrir. Elle décide de passer par la porte de derrière, en franchissant le jardin d'un pas déterminé. Comme elle s'y attendait, ladite porte n'est pas verrouillée. Elle entre et se dirige directement vers l'étage et grimpe jusqu'à la tanière de l'ainé.

Henrietta ne sait pas si elle doit hurler de rage ou pleurer. Michael git sur son lit, dans un état proche de la décomposition. Il fixe le plafond, l'air absent. C'est à peine s'il la remarque, ne lui adresse qu'un bref regard.

 **Henrietta: Putain, Michael... Tu... Mais ! Tu nous fais quoi là ?!**

Pas de réponse. Son allure est déplorable, est-il resté ainsi depuis tout le temps qu'ils ne se sont plus vus ? Il est encore plus pâle qu'à la normale, sa tête fait peur, une barbe naissante s'est installée alors qu'il a horreur de ça. Il se néglige complétement, ça se voit. Elle doit réagir ! Elle se précipite vers lui, le secoue et tente de le remettre sur pied. Elle constate que Michael n'est plus capable de tenir sur ses jambes quand il s'écroule. Quel enfer ! Il est devenu si faible !

 **Henrietta: T'as pas bouffé depuis combien de jours ?! Merde !**

Et vu l'odeur, il ne s'est pas lavé non plus... C'est désespérant. Que faire de cette épave humaine ? Elle se résigne à appeler Firkle, elle n'arrivera à rien toute seule.

 **Henrietta: Il faut que tu viennes chez Michael, maintenant.**

 **Firkle: Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **Henrietta: Il est salement déprimé.**

 **Firkle: Comme d'habitude quoi.**

 **Henrietta: Non, là je veux dire vraiment, pour de vrai.**

 **Firkle: ... J'arrive.**

Elle raccroche et soupire. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Il faut qu'elle se remémore, remette ses idées en place. Quand est-ce qu'elle l'a vu pour la dernière fois ? C'était au dinner. Et il est parti soudainement, sans même commander quoi que ce soit. Ouais, ça doit être là où ça a commencé à déconner. Le petit gothique débarque, il n'a pas traîné. Il jure en voyant le zombie, qui n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot.

 **Firkle: Faut qu'on le retape, on peut pas le laisser comme ça.**

Henrietta acquiesce, c'est justement pour ça qu'elle l'a fait venir. Ils verront de quoi il en retourne plus tard, pour le moment, il y a urgence.

 **Firkle: Ça doit faire un moment qu'il n'a plus pris de douche.**

Ils s'échangent un regard confus. Bon, qui s'y colle ? Firkle toussote, mal à l'aise.

 **Henrietta: Je m'en charge, mais aide-moi à l'amener dans la salle de bain.**

Oui, on aurait tendance à penser que c'est le mec qui devrait l'aider à se déshabiller et se laver. Mais voilà, ce mec est gay et elle est pour les filles. Faut faire avec, ça semble plus logique comme ça. Ils parviennent ensemble à le soulever. Lui faire descendre les escaliers s'est avéré être laborieux, mais ils y sont arrivés. Vive le travail d'équipe. La jeune femme constate avec un pincement au cœur que les yeux du leader sont rouges et gonflés.

 **Firkle: Je vais lui préparer vite fait un truc à bouffer.**

Annonce Firkle avant de s'éclipser, évitant ainsi d'assister au grand nettoyage. Heureusement pour Henrietta, Michael ne porte pas de chemise cette fois-ci, mais un simple t-shirt noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon d'intérieur, qui fait guise de pyjama sans doute, c'est plus simple comme ça. Elle fait couler l'eau, s'assure de sa bonne température et guide le jeune homme dévasté.

 **Henrietta: T'arrivera à tenir debout ?**

 **Michael: Ouais.**

Ah, enfin un mot ! C'est déjà ça, il y a un début à tout. Il est revenu parmi eux. Elle décide de lui laisser de l'intimité en voyant qu'il se débrouille très bien tout seul. Elle rejoint Firkle dans la cuisine qui s'évertue à mijoter un plat potable.

 **Firkle: C'est quoi cette baraque ?! Y'a rien, tout est vide ! Il reste juste des trucs qui ont pourris !**

Râle celui-ci, qui a galéré à dénicher de quoi cuisiner. C'est bizarre ouais, ça peut expliquer aussi pourquoi Michael a cessé de s'alimenter. Un mot sur la table attire son attention.

 _« Michael, mon chéri, nous sommes partis pour la semaine, on t'a laissé de l'argent pour faire des courses et t'acheter ce que tu veux pour tes repas. Prend soin de toi. »_

Voilà qui explique tout. Tsss sa mère qu'il l'appelle « mon chéri » ce que ça peut être mièvre ! Il doit détester ça. Mais visiblement, il ne les a pas faites, ces courses. Et pour ce qui est de prendre soin de lui, n'en parlons même pas... Firkle termine sa concoction, se sont des simples pâtes avec une sauce bolognaise en bocal qu'il a réussi à trouver au fond d'un placard. C'est mieux ça que rien. Michael fait son apparition au bon moment, certainement affamé. Il parait déjà un peu mieux après une bonne douche et après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres. Il s'est rasé aussi, ils commencent à le retrouver. Son regard est emprunt d'une certaine culpabilité, il remercie Firkle pour le repas d'une voix éteinte.

 **Henrietta: Fais pas cette tête, tu nous as déjà ramassé à la petite cuillère, c'est ton tour maintenant.**

Le leader dévore le contenu de son assiette sans un mot et Henrietta commence à perdre patience.

 **Henrietta: Tu nous expliquerais pas pourquoi t'es comme ça ?**

 **Firkle: Ouais, on est pas du genre à se faire des secrets.**

C'est comme si on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde, mais pas celle provoquée par le seigneur Cthulhu non, quelque chose d'horrible comme Disney Channel. Il ferme les yeux, cherche les mots. Putain pourquoi c'est si dur ?

 **Michael: J'imagine que je n'ai pas supporté de voir Pete sortir avec ce ringard.**

Firkle reste bouche bée et Henrietta se masse les tempes, excédée.

 **Firkle: Quoi, tout ça pour ça ?**

Demande le plus jeune, en totale incompréhension.

 **Henrietta:Tu es en train de nous dire que tu es jaloux ?**

Michael fronce les sourcils.

 **Michael: Je déteste ce mot, la jalousie. Pete pas un objet que l'on possède.**

 **Henrietta: Tu es amoureux de lui ?**

Un silence pesant plane. Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, de savoir que Michael souffrait mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à leur dire pourquoi.

 **Michael: Je n'approuve pas ce mot non plus. Pfff l'amour.**

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel, elle doit faire un grand effort pour ne pas s'énerver et envenimer la situation, le plus grand n'a pas besoin de ça après ce qu'il a traversé.

 **Henrietta: Bon... et tu décrirais ça comment alors ?**

Michael prend un moment de réflexion, l'ambiance est lourde, les révélations mettent trop de temps à venir.

 **Michael: Il fait partie de moi, sans lui je m'éteins. L'idée qu'il puisse partager un lien fort avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi me lacère les entrailles.**

 **Firkle: Ouais donc c'est ce que tu disais.**

Murmure Firkle à l'oreille de Henrietta, qui est néanmoins bouleversée par ses paroles.

 **Michael: Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.**

Lance Michael dans un souffle désespéré. La gothique a les larmes aux yeux.

 **Firkle: Donc il faut se débarrasser de Damien, pour que tu reprennes ta place.**

 **Henrietta: Et dire à Pete ce que tu ressens aussi.**

 **Firkle: Mais comment... ?**

Les deux sont partis dans une conversation que Michael ne parvient pas à suivre, encore hagard après ses insomnies.

 **Firkle: Je sais ! Tu as pris conscience de tes sentiments quand un autre est arrivé, alors fais pareil : fais-lui croire que tu sors avec quelqu'un !**

Henrietta secoue la tête, elle désapprouve hautement ce plan à la con. Mais évidemment, personne ne prend en compte son désaccord.

 **Firkle: De préférence, il faudrait que ce soit un mec que Pete déteste...**

 _A suivre..._

 _Mots de l'auteure : bon je sais, je ne suis pas douée pour transmettre des émotions mélancoliques, de la tristesse et tout ça, je suis une mordue des happy end moi ! Je vous assure que j'ai fait de mon mieux cependant! J'espère que vous appréciez votre lecture jusque maintenant, personnellement je suis dans la perpétuelle remise en question "c'est pas un peu pourri ce que j'écris là ?" mais ça, je fais avec, j'y travaille ^^ Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours très agréable et ça envoie balader mes hésitations =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Mots de l'auteure : salut vous tous et toutes ! Vous m'avez manqué ! En période d'examens, ce n'est pas facile de trouver le temps pour écrire, mais après plusieurs séances d'écriture, voici enfin la suite! Ce chapitre est un peu plus gros que les autres, je n'avais pas envie de le couper ! Bonne lecture et accrochez-vous bien !_

Durant ce temps, Pete est seul dans sa chambre à broyer du noir. Depuis plusieurs jours il fait croire à tout le monde qu'il est souffrant mais ce n'est pas la maladie qui l'accable. Il est pris de remords, se hait pour avoir agit de la sorte. Pourquoi tout va de travers en ce moment ? Du moins, encore plus que d'habitude, car il faut bien le dire, ce monde craint, mais ici, ça dépasse un certain point. Il n'est pas sorti de son antre depuis un bout de temps, il ne l'a même pas quitté pour partager le repas avec sa famille. Il sursaute quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

 **?: Pete ?**

Il reconnait la voix de sa mère et lui intime d'entrer d'un ton mélancolique. Elle peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, ça ne changera rien à son désespoir. Sa génitrice apparait avec un plateau généreusement garni de victuailles. Son visage est marqué d'inquiétude.

 **Mme Thelman: Tu n'as encore rien mangé aujourd'hui...**

Oui et après ? Il ne peut rien avaler, rien que de penser aux événements récents lui retourne l'estomac. Elle dépose le plateau sur son bureau et le scrute attentivement. Le rouge dévie le regard, détestant se faire analyser de la sorte.

 **Mme Thelman: Tu n'es pas réellement malade, n'est-ce pas ?**

Pete écarquille légèrement les yeux : comment a-t-elle pu le deviner ?

 **Mme Thelman: Une mère sent ces choses-là... C'est un chagrin d'amour c'est ça ?**

Il ne parvient plus à contenir sa détresse face à sa mère si attentive, celle qui le comprend alors qu'il reste muet, celle qui l'a mis au monde et ne s'efforce pas de le changer, celle qui l'aime tel qu'il est. C'est malin, voilà qu'il se met à pleurer. Madame Thelman hoche la tête, lui offre un regard compatissant et vient l'enlacer quelques instants. Elle le berce sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment.

 **Mme Thelman: Mange un peu, maintenant, d'accord ? On a les idées plus claires le ventre plein.**

Sa bienfaitrice s'éclipse, le laisse seul avec son cœur brisé. Il doit avouer qu'il se sent déjà un peu mieux grâce à elle, mais de là à oublier son malheur... ce n'est pas gagné.

 **?: Charmant spectacle, vraiment.**

Pete jure et tombe presque à la renverse face à un Damien sorti de nulle part. Ce démon de pacotille a finalement des pouvoirs. Le pouvoir d'apparaître quand il ne faut pas visiblement.

 **Pete: Dégage.**

Le rouge ne se retient pas d'envoyer balader son « petit-ami » maléfique, sans grand succès. Ce dernier se permet même de s'installer nonchalamment sur son lit, avec son fidèle sourire mesquin.

 **Damien: Le petit trésor a donc un chagrin d'amour ? Comme c'est touchant !**

 **Pete: Je t'emmerde.**

Pete devient rouge, de gêne mais aussi de colère.

 **Damien: Tiens ? Tu étais plus coopératif au dinner, soumis comme je les aime.**

 **Pete: Ferme-la !**

Le jeune gothique commence à trembler, tant de colère après tout ce chagrin le mine, il se sent faible, il aurait peut-être dû manger un peu finalement.

 **Damien: Toujours en train de pleurer... besoin de réconfort ?**

Pete se recule instinctivement ce qui lui vaut un rire moqueur de Thorn.

 **Damien: Suis-je bête, je ne suis certainement pas assez grand et sec comme une brindille, pas assez « gothique », pas assez pitoyable pour te plaire.**

Il comprend immédiatement où Damien veut en venir, il commence à voir rouge. Comment ose-t-il parler de Michael de cette façon ?!

 **Pete: Tu ne vaux rien comparé à Michael ! Tu te crois supérieur parce que t'es le fils de Satan ? Et bien sache qu'un simple mortel te surpasse ! Ne parle plus jamais de lui comme ça, t'entends ?!**

Ivre de rage, il lui balance le plateau repas en pleine face à l'aide de ses dernières forces. Il est allé trop loin. Damien ne plaisante plus, son regard s'obscurcit, ses orbes rouges qui lui servent de yeux deviennent menaçantes, on croirait voir des flammes y brûler. Il se lève, plaque Pete contre le mur en le maintenant par la gorge, menaçant.

 **Damien: Je pense que tu ne saisis pas bien la situation, mon petit Pete... Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Satan est mon cher papa. Cela signifie que je pourrais m'emparer de ton âme à tout instant...**

Pete peine à respirer, il suffoque mais ne regrette aucunement son geste.

 **Pete: Fais-le, j'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai perdu celui qui compte le plus pour moi.**

 **Damien: Tu vas me faire pleurer.**

Ironise le démon avant d'accomplir le rituel. Le rouge sent ses forces l'abandonner, à bout de souffle, il perd peu à peu connaissance. C'est alors que Damien lâche un petit rire avant de le lâcher et le laisse tomber à même le sol dans un fracas.

 **Mme Thelman: Pete ? Est-ce que tout va bien là-haut ?**

 **Damien: On dirait qu'il est temps pour moi de partir...**

Damien disparaît comme il est apparu : dans le silence le plus total. Pete se redresse péniblement, ainsi il est toujours « complet », toujours en vie. Pourquoi cet enfoiré s'est-il interrompu ? Peu importe, il doit se reposer et se remettre d'attaque avant qu'il ne revienne. Car oui, il reviendra, il en est certain. Il atteint son lit et s'y affale, essoufflé, encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa mère débarque, morte d'inquiétude. Elle s'affole en voyant la nourriture renversée et l'état de son fils unique.

 **Mme Thelman: Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **Pete: Rien, j'ai fait un malaise.**

Sa mère soupire et le sermonne tout en l'aidant à se mettre sous les couvertures.

 **Mme Thelman: Ce que tu peux être têtu ! Tu vas accepter de te nourrir maintenant sinon je sévi !**

Pete se retient de rire, sa mère dans un rôle sévère ne lui correspond pas du tout, ça se voit que même elle, elle n'y croit pas. Elle lui renvoie son sourire.

 **Mme Thelman: Tu as gagné : je t'apporte un café avec des cookies.**

Il la remercie, tout à coup animé à l'idée du « repas » qui s'annonce. Oui, il adore le sucré et surtout les biscuits, les gâteaux et le chocolat. Mais ça, c'est un secret entre sa mère et lui.

« **Putain, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais vraiment faire ça...** » Et pourtant les jeux sont faits, le message est envoyé. Après sa dépression passagère, Michael est redevenu lui-même, avec certes quelques modifications. Suite à une conversation avec Firkle, il s'est décidé pour jouer la carte de la jalousie. C'est drôle, encore maintenant ça lui parait totalement stupide. Mais à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée non ? Il y a mûrement réfléchi et le candidat idéal s'est révélé être un vieil ennemi de longue date. Mais s'il est son némésis naturel, c'est également celui de Pete. C'est un parfait imbécile, il a néanmoins le mérite de ne pas être un conformiste, ni un emo, mais le fait est que c'est un vampire. Du moins, un mec qui porte de faux crocs, s'habille chez Hot Topic et boit du jus de tomate. C'est... cauchemardesque. Et dans le mauvais sens du terme. Mais voilà, il peut visiblement compter sur lui vu sa réponse rapide. Le contenu le fait grimacer.

 **?: J'ai toujours su qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre !**

Michael lève les yeux au ciel, ce genre de discours ne l'étonne pas de la part d'un fan de Twilight. Il se fait force pour lui donner rendez-vous, au parc près de l'église. Ils aiment traîner là-bas pour l'ironie de la chose. Et surtout, c'est peu fréquenté. Il aurait bien choisi le cimetière mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y associer un mauvais souvenir. Il a bien sûr conscience que ça risque de déraper, mais il ne craint rien, il se sent déjà mort.

Il arrive au lieudit d'un pas lent, guère motivé, une cigarette en bouche. L'abruti est déjà là, de dos, il constate qu'il n'a pas changé de look, toujours aussi ridicule. Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux noirs de jais aux pointes vertes fluorescentes et quand il se retourne et le salue, Michael constate qu'il porte toujours ses crocs en plastique. Il n'a donc pas gagné en maturité ? Il reste dans ce délire d'ado prépubère ? Le pire, c'est que sans tous ces artifices, il pourrait être intéressant, à condition qu'il se taise, évidemment.

 **?: Enfin te voilà ! Enfin tu me rejoins dans mon monde de noirceur !**

Michael ne partage pas son enthousiasme et grogne.

 **?: Mike et Michael... ça sonne bien tu ne trouves pas ?**

Le vampire se rapproche trop à son goût, certainement dans l'attente d'un geste qui confirmerait le pourquoi de sa venue. Quand il pense qu'il lui a fait une fausse déclaration pour l'attirer ici... L'amour nous pousse à faire des choses bien stupides.

 **Mike: Nous sommes si différents et semblables à la fois, notre amour dépasse les frontières !**

Le gothique manque de s'étrangler, ils ne se ressemblent en rien ! Il n'est pas un putain de vampire, bordel ! Il vérifie l'heure, impatient d'en finir. Si tout fonctionne comme prévu, Pete ne devrait plus tarder. Firkle a prétendu que la bande devait se retrouver ici-même. Bien sûr, c'est faux, ils ne seront que deux, enfin trois si on compte Mike. Le sourire niais de la créature de la nuit s'efface soudainement en constatant qu'ils ne sont plus seuls.

 **Mike: Oh, tes amis étaient censés nous rejoindre...**

Michael l'ignore, il n'a d'yeux que pour Pete qui vient tout juste d'arriver. Mais le mec qui l'accompagne est bien loin d'être son « ami ». Il lance un regard noir à Damien qui se réjouit d'être là apparemment. Pete adresse exactement le même à Mike, ce crétin qui se tient beaucoup trop près de son leader.

 **Pete: Mike ? T'es pas avec ta bande de tarlouzes ? Tu t'es perdu ?**

Le fils de Satan se tient en retrait, profite du spectacle avec un sourire en coin.

 **Mike: N'insulte pas mon clan, Michael te le ferait regretter.**

Il se rapproche davantage du grand gothique qui bataille pour conserver un visage impassible. En deux secondes c'est déjà le bordel. Il suffira d'une minute pour que cela tourne en bain de sang. Pete le regarde d'un air choqué.

 **Pete: Comment ça ? Il veut dire quoi par-là ?**

 **Mike: Je veux dire que nous avons décidé de partager nos vies, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?**

Suite à cette révélation, les réactions sont mitigées : Damien se retient d'éclater de rire, Pete de vomir et Michael de faire taire cet ahuri. « Mon amour » ? Il débloque complètement ! Face à son silence, qui ne contredit en rien les paroles du vampire, Pete se décompose. Il doit faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas massacrer Mike et surtout de ne pas fondre en larmes. C'est impossible ! Cette histoire n'a aucun sens ! Sa souffrance ne s'arrêtera-t-elle jamais ? La rage s'empare de lui, il en tremble presque.

 **Pete: D'abord une conformiste et maintenant LUI ?! T'es devenu attardé ? Je ne te reconnais même plus, Michael !**

Il ne s'en est pas aperçu, mais il vient de hurler son désarroi, sa peine. Il fulmine, peine à respirer, il serre les poings si fort que ses jointures deviennent blanches.

 **Michael: Et toi, on en parle ? Tu te mets en couple du jour au lendemain avec ce... Damien.**

Le concerné écoute avec attention, ne bronche pas à l'entente de son prénom, ne voulant surtout pas interférer, pas pour l'instant, ce qui se passe est bien trop bon ! Pete frémis face au ton cinglant du plus grand. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il n'y arrive pas, c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Un silence pesant règne. Même Mike, qui est pourtant un vrai moulin à paroles, se tait, pour une fois. Il faut dire aussi qu'il est complètement largué, il ne comprend rien à leur charabia. Il commence à s'ennuyer d'ailleurs. Michael est décontenancé, il s'attendait à une explication, une contre-attaque, quelque chose, mais pas le silence absolu. Pete n'a donc rien à répondre ? Ça devient ridicule ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de conformiste ? « Une » en plus de ça. Mais de quoi il parle encore ?

 **Michael: Moi non plus je ne te reconnais plus, Pete. Ce débile t'a manipulé, il n'y a jamais eu de fille.**

Le rouge grogne de colère et se jette sur lui, l'agrippant par les pans de sa chemise. Il est pris de convulsions, a grand-peine à articuler.

 **Pete: Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !**

Les yeux écarquillés, Michael est trop surpris pour réagir et le repousser. Il ne se sent néanmoins pas en position de faiblesse, Pete est plus petit que lui, mais il ne l'a jamais vu furieux à ce point. C'est assez impressionnant.

 **Michael: De quoi est-ce que tu parles, bordel ?!**

Pete le secoue tout en le maintenant fermement. Pourquoi le fait-il souffrir ainsi ? Est-ce que l'homme qu'il aime le déteste ?

 **Pete: Wendy ! WENDY ! Ça ne t'évoque rien peut-être ?**

Le leader perd patience, il y en marre de ces conneries ! Vraiment ? Mais il l'avait complètement oubliée celle-là, il n'en a strictement rien à faire ! Agacé il empoigne à son tour son « agresseur ».

 **Michael: Tout ce que ça m'évoque c'est une nana insignifiante.**

 **Pete: Ouais, tellement insignifiante que tu l'embrasses.**

Répond Pete avec ironie, ainsi qu'avec une pointe d'amertume. Michael n'en revient pas, mais qu'est-ce que Testaburger vient faire là-dedans ?! Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez compliqué !

 **Michael: ELLE m'a embrassé et JE me suis cassé. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de ça avec une conformiste, sérieusement ?**

Il sent l'emprise de Pete faiblir, ce dernier baisse la tête. Il s'est tout à coup calmé, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les tensions s'apaisent. Le rouge manque de s'effondrer : alors il a fait tout ça pour rien ? Il s'est soumis au fils du démon pour ainsi dire le néant ? Il a fait fausse route depuis le début ?

 **Pete: Mais... je-je croyais...**

Plus aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, en état de choc, c'est à peine s'il tient encore debout.

 **Michael: Tout ce bordel... ce n'est pas uniquement à cause d'elle. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon, tu as Thorn.**

Dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Lui-même envahi par son chagrin, il ne s'aperçoit pas des larmes qui dévalent sur le visage de Pete. Ça sonne comme une résignation, un putain d'adieu ! Ça fait trop mal !

 **Michael:Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'être attiré par une conformiste, je le suis par contre pour prétendre sortir avec Mike.**

 **Pete et Mike: Quoi ?!**

Les deux jeunes hommes s'écrient au même moment, mais Michael choisit de les ignorer.

 **Michael: J'ai été con et désespéré. J'ai bêtement cru que si tu devais te mettre avec quelqu'un, ce serait avec moi. Mais... qui suis-je à côté du fils de Satan ... ?**

Il relâche progressivement Pete au fil de ses mots, et finit par reculer et se détourner de lui. Mike ne dit rien, il n'est même pas fâché d'avoir été "utilisé", il est impliqué dans une histoire d'amour compliquée et ça l'enthousiasme beaucoup en fait ! Il espère secrètement en vivre une aussi cool.

 **Michael: Je ferais mieux de partir.**

Oui, c'est mieux ainsi. Après tout, l'amour c'est pas pour lui, c'est ce qu'il se dit depuis tout petit et cela se confirme aujourd'hui. Pete ne tient plus sur ses jambes, sans l'appui de Michael, il tombe à même le sol. Sa gorge est tellement nouée qu'il ne parvient pas à l'appeler. Il voudrait tant lui crier de ne pas partir. Qu'il se trompe, qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour Damien mais bien pour lui. Que lui aussi a échafaudé un plan stupide en réponse à une déception. Il panique, Michael s'en va et il ne peut rien faire contre ça. Mike, se veut sûrement compatissant et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Pete le rejette vivement, tout sauf ça ! Un raclement de gorge sonore se manifeste.

 **?: Bien, à mon tour d'intervenir. Que personne ne bouge et m'écoute attentivement.**

Dans une allure théâtrale, Damien prend plaisir à capter l'attention de chacun. Ah, ce délicieux chaos, ces cœurs qui se brisent en mille morceaux, les regrets, le chagrin, la peine, il s'en délecte !

 **Damien: Pete, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Ne sois pas triste. Tu ne remplis pas les conditions, désolé.**

Voyant les mines hébétées en face de lui, il continue. Seul Michael reste de dos, mais il a stoppé le pas.

 **Damien: Vois-tu, pour conclure un pacte avec un démon, il faut détenir un élément essentiel : son âme. Mais lorsque j'ai essayé de te la prendre, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de très... amusant.**

Pete ne peut s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il veut dire quoi par-là ? Qu'il n'a pas d'âme ? Ou qu'elle est corrompue ? Damien constate son désarroi et lui sourit malicieusement.

 **Damien: Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai déniché une autre âme que la tienne !**

Tout le monde est pris d'un sursaut. Ce qui est sûr c'est que le fils de Satan sait se donner en spectacle.

 **Damien: Tu veux savoir à qui elle appartient ? Hé bien c'est à lui, Michael.**

Le concerné se retourne enfin, terriblement mal à l'aise. C'est quoi encore tout ça ? Damien lui fait signe d'approcher. Il obtempère, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

 **Damien: Oh, et c'est lui qui possède la tienne, cela va de soi.**

Michael et Pete se regardent intensément, captivés l'un par l'autre. Est-ce vrai ? Ils se sont... « échangés » leur âme ?

 **Damien: Remerciez le pouvoir de l'amour, car faire un pacte avec un démon pour une histoire de jalousie comme celle-ci, ce serait fâcheux, non ?**

Le démon rigole, s'amusant lui-même. Pete baisse la tête, penaud.

 **Pete: J'ai cru que Wendy et toi... enfin, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Damien et moi. Je suis trop con.**

Michael est soulagé d'un poids énorme. Tout ce bordel, ce n'était qu'un monstrueux malentendu. Pete n'est pas l'amant du fils de Satan, Cthulhu soit loué ! Il relève le visage de Pete de sa main, il n'a pas à s'en vouloir, lui aussi s'est comporté comme un parfait imbécile. Il est temps de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

 **Michael: Pete, je... je...**

Merde, il n'y arrive pas ! Pourquoi c'est si dur ! C'est que 3 mots pourtant, rien de bien terrible. Embarrassé, il se met à rougir, ce qui l'embarrasse encore plus...

 **Pete: Ouais... moi aussi.**

Pete lui vient en aide avec un petit sourire timide. Ils se contemplent, s'interrogent du regard. Ils se sont compris. Ils mettent fin à la distance entre eux, leurs lèvres se touchent avec délicatesse. Le contact se veut le plus tendre possible. Ce baiser efface celui de Wendy, celui de Damien, ceux qui n'étaient pas voulus. Ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre comme ils en avaient toujours rêvé.

 **Damien: Vous êtes si mignons, quel amour ! Je le ressens d'ici et pourtant, ce n'est pas ma spécialité. Vous m'en donnerez presque la larme à l'œil !**

Le couple ne prête guère attention à lui, son heure de gloire est révolue. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il doit se trouver un nouveau compagnon. Il n'aime pas errer seul, surtout qu'avec Pete, c'était particulier, il n'a même pas eu l'occasion de le déflorer, si ce n'est pas dommage ! C'est l'inconvénient quand le cœur est déjà pris, et en plus quand c'est aussi le cas de l'âme ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il a affaire à cela. C'était sympa, il a appris quelques trucs, enfin peut-être. Il s'apprête à partir, ayant terminé son rôle ici, quand une voix inconnue l'interpelle. Un garçon absolument à croquer, dans tous les sens du terme, lui adresse la parole, comme c'est pratique ! En admiration, ses yeux brillent face à lui.

 **Mike: Excuse-moi, ce sont de vrais crocs ?**

 _A suivre..._

 _Notes de l'auteure : Je veux et désire passionnément connaître votre ressenti ! Dites-moi tout! Ne soyez pas timides ! J'accepte tout, même les critiques (mais surtout la gentillesse et les bisous haha)._


	6. Chapter 6

_Mots de l'auteure : owi ça y est voilà la suite ! Je suis enfin diplômée et je peux écrire entre les siestes et les journées au soleil ! Je dois recharger mes batteries et je prends plus de temps que d'habitude, désolée ^^' Heureusement avec vos reviews géniales je reprends de l'énergie quand j'ai un coup de mou : "Je veux dormir... Ah oui mais non je vais écrire un peu avant, les lecteurs attentent la suite!"_

Plusieurs jours passent et quelques changements se font ressentir. Michael et Pete se sont enfin décidés à faire leur retour parmi les vivants. Ils se sont mis d'accord pour « sortir ensemble », bien que ce soit une expression de conformiste, mais ça ne se voit guère aux yeux du reste du monde. Henrietta et Firkle se doutent bien évidemment de quelque chose, la plupart des gens ne s'en apercevraient pas mais, ils semblent plus proches. Quand Michael s'installe dans les escaliers derrière l'école, Pete le rejoint sur une des marches. Et quand Pete prend place dans leur abri improvisé, Michael s'assied à côté de lui. Les gestes d'affections, si on peut dire, s'arrêtent là. En public du moins. Ils attendent chaque fin de journée avec impatience pour se retrouver et profiter des lèvres de l'autre. Ils ne sont pas encore allés plus loin qu'un french kiss. D'ailleurs ce dernier est rompu rapidement, comme si le fait de le prolonger allait les mener sur une pente dangereuse. Mais ce petit manège a assez duré vis-à-vis de Henrietta et Firkle. La jeune femme craque après avoir pris une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

 **Henrietta: Ah Michael, j'ai vu que tu t'es mis « en couple » sur Facebook hier...**

Le plus grand lui répond d'un simple « oui » peu concerné.

 **Henrietta: Et Pete aussi. Le même jour. C'est pas très discret.**

Elle rigole doucement, suivie de près par Firkle. Cette fois, Michael n'y reste pas insensible et devient rouge. Il hait les réseaux sociaux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de faire ça ?!

 **Pete: On est ensemble.**

Le rouge répond sans aucune once d'embarras, son leader le fixe avec des yeux ronds. Sérieusement ?! C'est la première fois qu'ils annoncent ça à quelqu'un et c'est comme ça que ça se passe ?! Il reçoit alors une notification qui lui demande confirmation s'il est bel et bien en couple avec Pete Thelman. Il n'hésite pas longtemps et accepte. Ils sont désormais ensemble aux yeux de tous, étrangement, ça le rend heureux.

 **Firkle: Ça alors, c'était inattendu !**

Ironise le plus jeune. Michael croise le regard de Pete, ils se dévorent des yeux et leur visage se rapprochent de plus en plus.

 **Henrietta: Ne vous gênez pas pour nous, surtout !**

Michael se recule légèrement en entendant la voix de Henrietta. Cependant la main de Pete sur sa joue le rattrape et le contact terriblement agréable de ses lèvres se fait ensuite ressentir. Il doit lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le dévêtir. Henrietta détourne le regard, leur laissant volontairement de l'intimité, même si elle doit avouer apprécier le spectacle qui est assez...touchant. Firkle, lui, ne se gêne pas pour les observer avec attention, c'est à ce moment là que son copain lui manque. La jalousie lui lacère les entrailles, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais eu d'instants de tendresse comme celui-ci avec lui ? D'accord, il n'est pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments et de tolérer des comportements mièvres mais pourtant, ce constat lui fait mal. Comme si son petit-ami l'avait entendu, il reçoit un message de sa part. Il lui propose de se voir chez lui après les cours. L'idée lui plait, même s'il se doute que ce ne sera que pour une partie de jambes en l'air et rien d'autre. Il répond cependant par la positive, incapable de résister.

*** 

Être le fils de Satan comporte des obligations, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. Damien a volontairement choisi de passer sa vie parmi les humains et de renoncer à séjourner aux enfers auprès de son père. Lui-même étant un humain, il a été soulagé de retrouver les siens, mais ce monde comporte des contraintes. Comme devoir aller au lycée par exemple. Bien sûr il use encore de temps en temps de ses pouvoirs, s'amuse avec les mortels, surtout quant il s'agit de garçons à son goût. Ton comme son géniteur, il est homosexuel, normal c'est ce dernier qui a créé le pêché de la sodomie avec Bélial. Mais voilà, depuis que son nouveau joujou a pris son indépendance et est parti dans les bras d'un autre, il s'ennuie profondément. Il passe la majorité de son temps seul, les gens ont peur de lui, chose qu'il peut aisément comprendre. Avoir du sang de démon, ça effraie. Il peut compter heureusement sur son meilleur ami, Kenny McCormick qui passe régulièrement aux enfers, il était amené à le côtoyer souvent quand ils étaient petits. Kenny partage son amour de la luxure, mais la règle est claire : entre eux c'est un grand non. Ils sont deux « chasseurs » et aucun ne veut jouer le rôle de la « proie ». Par contre, ils s'entraident pour se trouver des amants potentiels et ce n'est pas négligeable. Encore une ombre au tableau, le blond s'est tout à coup assagi. Un beau jeune homme en est la raison, il ne veut plus le quitter, n'a pas voulu se contenter d'une seule et unique fois avec lui. Il est devenu un petit-ami aimant et fidèle. Ils se voient moins, ne chassent plus ensemble. C'est affligeant. A quand son tour pour se caser ? Et pas juste pour une histoire de contrat, c'est réellement se mettre couple son objectif. Mais est-ce seulement possible pour quelqu'un comme lui ? Pris dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il est observé. Son sixième sens lui permet par la suite de détecter immédiatement l'espion. Son aura lui dit quelque chose, il l'a déjà perçu auparavant.

 **Damien: Montre-toi, créature de la nuit !**

Dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher et le plus drôle, c'est que ça fonctionne.

 **?: Je croyais être dissimulé dans l'ombre !**

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs méchés de vert apparaît, l'air penaud. C'est à la vue de ses faux-crocs que la mémoire lui revient : le prétendu copain de Michael, qui au passage s'est fait jeter de manière plutôt cocasse.

 **Damien: Que me-veux-tu ?**

Il sourit avec malice, il est à son goût celui-là, bien foutu, l'apparence légèrement stupide aux premiers abords qui dissimule de la spiritualité et une certaine sensibilité. Il le veut ! Tout de suite ! Hélas il devra se montrer patient, cela va de soi.

 **?: Je te regardais... C'est que tu as des canines magnifiques !**

Le « vampire » s'émerveille, la gêne s'étant comme envolée. Ses canines ? Etrange, d'ordinaire elles mettent les gens mal à l'aise, trop pointues.

 **Damien: C'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait un tel compliment.**

Le regard de... Mike, c'est ça ? Se pose sur lui, comme captivé par sa dentition. Bon, c'est bizarre. Silence. Plus un mot.

 **Damien: Je te fais peur ?**

Il connait déjà la réponse, tout le monde a peur de lui. Ils craignent tous une malédiction, une possession ou un mauvais sort. Et pourtant, Mike sourit. Il est soit très courageux, ou alors niais, c'est aux choix. A moins que ce soit un peu des deux ?

 **Mike: Non, je te trouve classe ! Tu es le fils de mon maître !**

Damien hausse un sourcil. Ah oui ! Il s'imagine être un vampire et donc, c'est un être maléfique, un suppôt de son paternel.

 **Damien: Ça fait de moi le tien également !**

Il blague et lui adresse un clin d'œil et Mike ne flanche toujours pas.

 **Mike: Il faut croire. C'est cool !**

Cette fois il éclate de rire, ce mec est impayable ! Tordant, vraiment ! Il a décidément toutes les qualités. Son calme repris, il se montre plus séducteur.

 **Damien: Approche...**

Mike obtempère, sans aucune once de méfiance ou d'hésitation. C'est presque trop facile ! Il désire goûter son aura, le voir de plus près, le connaître en profondeur. Il vient maintenir son fin visage de sa main et l'analyse. Le pseudo vampire n'a pas l'air effrayé mais plutôt surpris, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passe.

 **Damien: Avant de prendre ton âme je vais m'assurer que sa saveur me plait.**

Il s'apprête à le goûter quand Mike l'interrompt par le son de sa voix.

 **Mike: Vraiment ? J'ai encore une âme ? Et ça a quel parfum une âme ? Je mange souvent des fraises, c'est mon fruit préféré, mon âme sentira la fraise alors ?**

Damien est décontenancé, il en pose de ces questions ! Il ne s'arrête jamais de parler en fait ? Une âme à la fraise, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Il doit se retenir d'éclater de rire.

 **Damien: Les âmes évoquent une émotion, un ressenti.**

Pete avait le délicieux goût d'un cœur brisé, mais l'amour est venu gâcher toute sa saveur.

 **Mike: D'accord. Je me demande c'est quoi chez moi ! Et comment tu vas le deviner ? Tu vas me mordre ?!**

Mike a l'air tout à coup enjoué, emballé même. Est-ce possible d'être plus solennel ? C'est du sérieux ce qu'il fait ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Il doit garder son sang-froid.

 **Damien: ... Non, te sentir de près suffira.**

Le vampire murmure un « ohhh » déçu. Damien hausse un sourcil. Quoi, il voulait vraiment être mordu ? C'est un fétichiste ou quoi ? Peu importe, il s'approche de lui et ferme les yeux. Il sent bon... ça sent... la fraise oui en effet. Mais il ne s'agit que de son odeur corporelle. Il se concentre plus attentivement pour déceler son âme. Il ouvre les yeux, ses pupilles se dilatent. En transe, il vient lécher la peau de Mike, sa langue glisse dans son cou et le vampire sursaute et gémit de stupeur.

 **Mike: Ahh ! Qu-qu'est que tu fais ?!**

Damien reprend subitement le contrôle de ses sens et s'écarte rapidement du jeune vampire. Il secoue la tête, respire profondément. Épatant, c'était vraiment intense ! C'est la première fois qu'il a été envouté de cette façon ! C'est dangereux, c'est comme une drogue ! Il en veut encore !

 **Mike: Alors ?!**

Mike, totalement inconscient de son trouble se jette presque sur lui, très impatient.

 **Damien: Quoi ?**

Mais qu'il recule enfin ! Il ne sait pas quels risques il prend à se coller à lui comme ça.

 **Mike: Quel goût à mon âme ? Dis-le-moi, s'il te plait !**

Le fils de Satan évite son regard et croise les bras, renfrogné.

 **Damien: Non.**

Le visage du vampire se métamorphose, il devient incontrôlable et en vient presque à le secouer.

 **Mike: Mais je veux savoir ! C'est mon droit, je t'ai laissé y goûter ! Maître, c'est injuste ! Dis-le-moiiiiiii !**

Damien est harcelé par ce mec qui est devenu limite hystérique. S'il le laissait faire, il l'escaladerait, le renverserait ou que sais-je. Quand va-t-il s'arrêter ? Son énergie n'a aucune limite ? Stop ! S'en est assez ! Damien capitule, enfin à sa façon.

 **Damien: Très bien, je te le dis si tu acceptes de m'appartenir.**

Mike s'immobilise enfin, le plus grand en soufflerait presque de soulagement. Un peu plus et il aurait usé d'un pouvoir peu orthodoxe, et il le regretterait sûrement.

 **Mike: Je t'appartiens déjà, maître.**

 **Damien: Mais arrête de m'appeler maître bon sang ! Je ne suis pas mon père !**

Ses paroles ont dépassé le fil de son esprit, son lien avec le Diable est une corde sensible. Il est humain avant tout, il n'est le maître de personne. Il veut juste pouvoir vivre normalement de temps en temps. Le pauvre vampire semble confus, voire peiné. Il se radoucit, ce n'est pas le moment de le faire fuir.

 **Damien: Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne m'appartiens pas encore. Alors je reformule de façon plus claire : veux-tu être mon compagnon ?**

Mike rougit terriblement, reste la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ça.

 **Mike: C-compagnon ? Tu veux que je sois ton petit-ami ?**

 **Damien: On peut dire ça oui.**

Le vampire affiche un grand sourire, sa gaieté est retrouvée. Sa fascination pour lui aussi, il le dévore des yeux, transpire l'admiration. Damien rompt l'espace qui les sépare et s'empare de ses lèvres. Il sent Mike frémir dans ses bras, il tremble même un peu. Il le mordille pour qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche et l'entend gémir. Il parvient à rejoindre la langue de Mike de la sienne qui est affamée. Il le dévore, le goûte avec ferveur. Son arôme prend à nouveau possession de lui. C'est divin ! Mike peine à respirer et rompt le baiser, troublé et tout essoufflé.

 **Mike: On ne m'avait encore jamais embrassé comme ça... waw...**

Il parait si innocent, il va sans doute devoir refaire son éducation. Où sont passés les vampires assoiffés de sang et de sexe ? Mike a visiblement préféré une autre vision des créatures nocturnes, une version faussée et mièvre à souhait. Il se porte volontaire pour lui apprendre le véritable sens d'être un vampire, un démon. Il sait déjà qu'il va adorer le pervertir...

 _A suivre..._

 __

 _Mots de l'auteure : et voilàààà ! J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre ! J'ai déjà les idées pour la suite, plus qu'à les écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me booster ! Bisous derrière l'oreille gauche !_


	7. Chapter 7 LEMON

_It's Friday, I'm in love... Et je pèse mes mots ! Nous arrivons enfin au premier lemon de cette fanfiction ! Attention à la température, il fait déjà très chaud et cela ne sera peut-être pas uniquement du à la canicule... ;)_

Firkle attend devant la porte de la maison des Broflovski. Il vient d'envoyer un message à son copain et patiente pour qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Il a pris pour habitude de ne jamais utiliser la sonnette, c'est bien trop risqué, ils risqueraient d'être repérés. Leur relation est secrète, du moins vis-à-vis de la famille. Ses parents, ils sont bien trop coincés, religieux et bornés pour tolérer que leur fils chéri fréquente un mec, surtout un mec comme lui... Le brun, qui a toujours été plus grand que lui, ça l'énerve d'ailleurs, se montre enfin et le fait entrer. Il stoppe le pas dans le hall, l'air perturbé. D'ordinaire ils se rendent directement dans sa chambre, encore une histoire de discrétion mais aussi d'impatience, pour se retrouver seuls et profiter l'un de l'autre. Mais cette fois Ike Broflovski ne semble guère être d'humeur pour ces petits jeux. A vrai dire, il n'ose même pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Quelque chose ne va pas. Leur relation est spéciale, ne ressemble à aucune autre, et c'est tant mieux, le conformisme est exclu, même dans les relations de couple. Le jeune gothique commence à ressentir de l'appréhension. Ike est de nature joviale, de tempérament sanguin mais avec un bon fond. Ce bon fond l'exécrait autrefois mais c'est ce qui a finit par le séduire il doit l'avouer. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il est encore plus sombre que sa propre personne, ce qui est étrange. Ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Il s'impatiente face à ce silence bien trop long à son goût.

 **Firkle: Tu m'as habitué à de meilleurs accueils...**

Ike croise les bras et ne le regarde toujours pas. Firkle se rapproche mais celui-ci s'éloigne d'un pas. Il le fuit ? Il est sérieux ? Ike ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, il cherche ses mots. Il soupire et affronte enfin son regard.

 **Ike: On doit arrêter de se voir.**

Dit-il dans un souffle. Le gothique fronce les sourcils, espère avoir mal entendu. Mais l'expression de son copain confirme ses dires. Ou plutôt son ex copain... Il serre les poings, la fureur le gagne et pourtant il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

 **Firkle: Je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

Ses mots sont sortis de sa gorge tels des grognements tant elle est serrée. Son corps se met à trembler, c'est comme s'il allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. A moins que ce soit le monde qui s'effondre autour de lui. Ike s'appuie contre le mur, livide.

 **Ike: On savait bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Deux mecs ensemble... ça ne tient pas.**

Firkle en a le souffle coupé. Ce qu'il vient de dire n'a aucun sens, c'est même totalement faux ! Et puis d'où sort-il ça ? Ce n'est pas Ike qui vient de dire ça, c'est impossible ! Sa vue se brouille, il peine à respirer, un énorme poids lui pèse sur l'estomac. Est-il réellement en train de pleurer ? Ça ne lui est plus arrivé depuis si longtemps. Ike l'appelle d'une voix déchirée.

 **Ike: Firkle...**

Évidemment qu'il est surpris de le voir dans cet état, lui-même l'est. Il essuie ses larmes rageusement du revers de la main, son visage froid retrouvé.

 **Firkle: Je te hais.**

Il n'a pas crié, juste murmuré, même s'il hurlait à l'intérieur. Il se détourne de Ike et quitte le logis sans même se retourner. Tout est fini. Ses dernières paroles raisonnent dans sa tête. Il lui a dit qu'il le déteste, pire, qu'il le hait. Lui qui était prêt à lui dire tout le contraire. Mais c'est trop tard. Il a fait son choix. Il vient de se faire jeter. Son ego pourrait en être blessé mais il en a tellement rien à foutre de ça. Il a mal, son corps lui fait mal, son esprit lui fait mal, et son cœur le fait terriblement souffrir. Il prend la direction de chez lui, sans vraiment faire attention au chemin qu'il prend, ni de ce qu'il croise. Tout est mort autour de lui. Les gens qui peuplent ce monde ne sont que des cadavres en putréfaction. Une fois rentré, il ignore royalement ses parents et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il désire c'est rester seul, ne plus voir personne, ne plus rien ressentir. Il s'allonge sur son lit, ferme les yeux, quand il broie du noir, la musique est son meilleur réconfort. Mais rien n'y fait, il entend encore et encore la voix de Ike qui se brise. Il voit son regard éteint, il ressent son inquiétude palpable quand il s'est mis à chialer. Il avait pitié de lui. Ce constat l'horrifie. Il est fou de rage contre lui-même, ça lui apprendra à fréquenter un putain de conformiste. Il doit oublier, tout effacer de sa mémoire : son sourire, son visage après l'amour, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, le goût de ses baisers, tout. 

On dit souvent que les femmes ont un sixième sens, l'intuition féminine à ce qu'il parait. Aux yeux d'Henrietta, il s'agit d'une pure connerie. Et pourtant, tout ce qui arrive en ce moment, c'est comme si elle l'avait pressenti. Elle marche d'un pas rapide dans les rues de South Park, il fait encore beau pour la saison, il fait même chaud. Elle a le souffle court mais elle doit faire vite. Or, la personne qu'elle croise sur sa route, elle ne l'avait pas pressentie, ça non, en fait, elle avait même tout fait pour la chasser de sa mémoire. La Testaburger se dirige vers elle avec un grand sourire, impossible de l'éviter, parfait...

 **Wendy: Henrietta ! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est plus parlées...**

Oui et c'était mieux comme ça. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de taper la discute et de jouer les ironiques, il y a urgence là. Wendy ne prête pas attention à sa non-réponse et continue de marcher à ses côtés.

 **Wendy:Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir consolée la dernière fois !**

 **Henrietta: Je t'en prie. Les larmes ça me connait.**

Qu'elles en finissent, et vite ! La gothique n'a pas que ça à faire ! Cette fois la voix de Wendy se fait plus faible, plus hésitante.

 **Wendy: J'ai vu que Michael s'est mis en couple avec Pete...**

Ah non ! Qu'elle ne lui fasse pas le coup de chialer pour ensuite réclamer du soutien ou de l'aide d'une confidente. Ce qu'elle n'est pas. Ou alors juste avec sa bande.

 **Wendy: Autant je me suis sentie bête le jour de la soirée, autant je suis contente pour eux maintenant !**

Elle rit doucement, les joues rosies.

 **Wendy: Il n'y a rien de plus beau que deux hommes amoureux ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le deviner plus tôt ?!**

Heu... ok. Elle vient de la perdre. Mademoiselle a des étoiles dans les yeux et s'émerveille sur la relation de Pete et Michael. D'accord c'est vraiment cool pour eux mais elle a du mal à la suivre. C'est quoi toutes ces histoires ? Il y a moyen qu'elle la mette en sourdine ? Finalement, elle craquait réellement pour son leader ? Car là, on ne dirait pas, pas du tout même.

 **Henrietta: Qu'est-ce qui te plaisait tant chez Michael ?**

Cette question pourtant directe et qui en aurait décontenancé plus d'une, ne semble pas le moins du monde gêner Wendy, qui reste sur son petit nuage.

 **Wendy: Son côté marginal. Son originalité. Son côté sombre. Sa vision différente du monde.**

Henrietta hoche la tête, ouais, ça tient debout. Ce n'était pas un intérêt superficiel, basé sur le physique, c'est déjà ça.

 **Wendy: En fait, je t'avoue que j'aurais très bien pu tenter avec Pete aussi, ou avec toi... Firkle, lui est un peu trop jeune !**

Elle rit encore, débordant de bonne humeur. Henrietta la toise avec mécontentement. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

 **Henrietta: Quoi, moi ?! Tu déconnes !**

Wendy penche la tête sur le côté, adorable au possible.

 **Wendy: Oui, toi ! Tu corresponds aussi à la description ! Je ne base pas mon attirance sur le genre de la personne mais bien sur sa personne en tant que telle.**

Voilà autre chose ! Pour être honnête, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Wendy est nettement plus ouverte d'esprit qu'elle ne le pensait, mais bref. On pourrait presque dire qu'elle est à la frontière d'être une anticonformiste. Elles arrivent à la hauteur de la maison de Firkle. Henrietta se détourne de Testaburger, le devoir l'appelle.

 **Henrietta: J'y vais, le petit a besoin de moi.**

Wendy lui répond par un sourire et un geste de la main.

 **Wendy: D'accord ! On se recontacte après ? Je ne veux pas te perdre de vue cette fois !**

La gothique répond un « mouais » sans trop réfléchir, pressée d'en finir et de rejoindre son petit protégé. Elle entre et monte directement rejoindre Firkle dans sa chambre. C'est plutôt rare qu'il l'appelle, mais alors pour dire qu'il est malheureux c'est bien la première fois. Très inquiète, elle s'est aussitôt mise en route pour venir à son secours. Il n'a pas voulu lui expliquer au téléphone ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Elle tombe sur un Firkle allongé par terre. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une position confortable sur son lit, un comble. Henrietta s'agenouille près de lui. Il vient instantanément se coller à elle, cherchant du réconfort. La jeune femme dégage quelque chose de rassurant à ses yeux, presque comme une grande sœur. Henrietta a un pincement au cœur en voyant la mine triste du plus jeune, son regard est embué de larmes et son maquillage a coulé. Elle ne prononce pas un mot, attend que Firkle se sente prêt pour tout lui raconter. Il cache son visage tout contre elle et murmure :

 **Firkle: Ike m'a plaqué.**

Nous sommes enfin le vendredi soir, pour la plupart des mortels, il s'agit d'un instant de réjouissance la veille d'un weekend salvateur. Pour d'autres, il s'agit d'un jour comme les autres, amers. Firkle a dû affronter le regard de Ike durant le restant de la semaine. Ce regard éteint qui fait froid dans le dos et lui ronge les entrailles. Il l'ignore désormais totalement, c'est comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, comme s'il n'avait existé. Cependant, il ne veut pas tomber dans la déprime comme Pete et Michael l'ont fait par le passé, il veut rester fort, il veut rebondir.

Michael et Pete marchent côtes à côtes en direction de la maison du plus grand. Ils ont prévu de passer la soirée ensemble, et surtout que Pete passe la nuit avec lui. Évidemment l'hôte ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver avec son cher et tendre. Ils ont planifié ça depuis plusieurs jours et il ne se passe pas une seconde sans qu'il y pense. Un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension se fait ressentir. Il a les mains moites alors que Pete parait parfaitement à l'aise. Il s'est montré enthousiaste à l'idée de crécher chez lui. Bien sûr Michael ne lui a pas proposé de venir pour s'envoyer en l'air, enfin, pas directement. Leurs activités seront fidèles à elles-mêmes : clopes, café, musique, peut-être un film d'horreur, poésie, lecture et si l'ordre des choses s'y prête... sexe ? Le plus grand est tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'ils sont arrivés. Il fait entrer le rouge et le guide jusqu'au grenier, là où sa chambre se situe. Il prend soin de fermer la porte y donnant accès comme il se doit. Pete contemple son espace privé avec une certaine admiration.

 **Pete: Ça c'est gothique !**

 **Michael: Le mieux c'est de pouvoir mettre le son à fond sans que la famille entende.**

Il vient de placer le sous-entendu qu'ils pourraient faire tout le bruit qu'ils voudraient sans crainte d'être entendus, pas mal. Pete observe avec attention la décoration, puis s'attarde sur les bouquins : Lovecraft, Allan Poe, Baudelaire, une réplique du . Une figurine du Dieu Ancien Cthulhu trône sur la table de nuit, accompagnée d'un cendrier, qui vient visiblement d'être vidé. Quelques bières sont à disposition près du lit ainsi qu'un thermos de café. Le lit a été fait avec minutie et tout est parfaitement rangé.

 **Pete: Je vois que tu as préparé ma venue.**

Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Michael s'acharne à se concentrer sur quelle musique mettre afin de pas prêter attention aux paroles de Pete qui l'embarrasse terriblement. Il se décide à mettre du Ghost, un de leur groupe préféré. C'est intense, un putain de bon son et parfois même... sensuel. Pas mal de leurs chansons évoquent la sexualité. Ça pourrait aider à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Pete dépose son sac dans un coin de la pièce, ôte ses chaussures et déboutonne sa chemise. Il sent que Michael lui lance un regard appuyé. Le plus âgé ne sait plus où se mettre et déglutit en voyant peu à peu la peau blanche à souhait apparaître sous les pans de tissus. Comment ce simple geste peut-il autant le troubler ? Il a tout coup très chaud et... Il se retourne, se sépare de sa longue veste noire, de ses bottes, il respire profondément. Cette réaction inattendue de son corps risquerait de tout gâcher, qu'elle disparaisse ! Heureusement Pete n'a apparemment rien remarqué et s'est allongé sur son lit, cigarette en bouche. Michael baisse les stores, ils sont maintenant plongés dans la pénombre, cette pénombre qu'ils chérissent tant. Il rejoint Pete sur le lit avec un certain embarras. Pour le moment tout se passe comme d'habitude, ça le rassure mais ça le frustre aussi un peu. Il s'en veut de ne pas oser faire le premier pas. Il fixe la main de Pete pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'oser y poser la sienne, contre elle. Il détourne le regard, sentant ses joues chauffer. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! C'est lamentable ! Pourtant le rouge à le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire sincère.

 **Pete: Firkle m'a raconté que t'étais dans un sale état aussi quand j'ai séché les cours tout un temps.**

 **Michael : "Aussi" ?**

Pete aussi a souffert de cette histoire bordélique ? Il est alors en rage contre lui-même. Il ne veut en aucun cas faire souffrir son compagnon.

 **Pete: Ouais, j'avais jamais été aussi mal de ma vie.**

Michael serre sa main dans la sienne, ses mots lui font mal. S'il savait comme il regrette.

 **Michael: Pareil pour moi. C'était la première fois que j'ai chialé autant.**

Pete le fixe avec des yeux ronds, surpris.

 **Pete: T'as pleuré ? Toi ?**

Michael devient nerveux face à ce regard insistant et marmonne :

 **Michael: Ouais... Je croyais vraiment t'avoir perdu.**

 **Pete: Je peux ?**

 **Michael: Quoi ?**

 **Pete: Ça.**

Pete se rapproche, vient se coller contre lui et pose sa tête contre son torse. Michael ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Pete demande un câlin. C'est agréable, incroyablement agréable. Le plus grand encercle le rouge de ses bras et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. La présence et le contact de l'autre sont devenus primordiaux pour eux. Le câlin laisse libre cours à quelques caresses et leurs lèvres finissent par se retrouver pour des baisers sensuels. Les doigts de Pete s'entremêlent dans les cheveux bouclés de Michael. Ce dernier franchit le barrage de ses lèvres et sa langue vient rejoindre sa jumelle. Ils gémissent tous les deux, ce contact a fait l'effet d'une étincelle tant il est enivrant. Leur respiration se font saccadées et la température monte encore et encore. Michael perd pied, il savait qu'embrasser son amour de cette façon lui ferait perdre l'esprit. Il renverse Pete délicatement sous lui et le regard, les yeux brûlants de désir.

 **Michael: Tu as envie de continuer ?**

Le rouge lui sourit, sa main vient lui caresser le lobe de l'oreille, joue avec sa boucle en forme de croix.

 **Pete: Oh ouais... Putain je n'attendais que ça !**

Ils rigolent un peu avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Ils sont vierges et ont conscience que leurs premiers pas dans le chemin de la sexualité seront maladroits, mais découvrir ce monde ensemble les rendent follement heureux. Pete se sépare définitivement de sa chemise et Michael fait de même. Ils se dévorent des yeux. Michael se jette sur les lèvres du rouge, comme affamé. Pete gémit quand il sent ses grandes mains parcourir son torse. Les caresses sont au début hésitantes mais se font plus prononcées au fil des baisers qui ne cessent de s'intensifier. Le plus jeune se tortille sous le plus grand lorsque ses tétons sont effleurés. Ils doivent interrompre leurs échanges de salives un instant, afin de reprendre leur souffle. Front contre front, ils se noient dans le regard de l'autre.

 **Pete: Tu as envie de faire quoi ?**

Demande le rouge dans un murmure sensuel.

 **Michael: J'ai envie de te donner un orgasme.**

Michael rougit brusquement en prenant conscience de ses dires. Il n'a pas réfléchi, ses mots sont sortis tout seuls. En réponse, Pete se mordille la lèvre inférieure, extrêmement excité.

 **Pete: Je suis tout à toi.**

Le grand gothique s'affole, ses sens sont en éveils, plus que jamais. Il porte son attention sur la table de nuit, il ouvre le tiroir et s'empare d'une bouteille de lubrifiant. Pete pouffe en lisant l'étiquette.

 **Pete: Fruits de la passion ? Sérieusement ?!**

Embarrassé, Michael lui fait signe de se taire en ajoutant néanmoins :

 **Michael: C'est toi qui aime le sucré.**

Il a touché une corde sensible, c'est au tour du rouge de s'empourprer.

 **Pete: Tu l'avais remarqué ?!**

 **Michael: Évidemment !**

 **Pete: ... Merci.**

 **Michael: Pas besoin de me remercier pour ça.**

Ils finissent par rigoler d'eux-mêmes avant de se lover dans les bras de l'autre. La tendresse fait de nouveau rapidement place au désir. Michael ôte le pantalon de Pete ainsi que son boxer sous la demande de celui-ci. Il n'en pouvait plus et se sentait trop à l'étroit. Le plus grand prend le temps d'admirer son corps, il se délecte de sa nudité.

 **Michael: Pete, tu es l'incarnation de la tentation...**

Sa voix est rauque, incroyablement sexy aux oreilles du rouge.

 **Pete: Alors n'y résiste pas.**

Il n'a pas besoin de le dire deux fois, Michael l'embrasse tout en parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps de ses mains. Il vient se saisir de son membre tendu, humide, impatient d'être soulagé. Pete lâche un petit cri, c'est totalement différent du plaisir qu'il prend en solitaire. La main de Michael, c'est juste... divin. Le plus grand sent sa main devenir mouillée et glisse plus facilement, le plaisir de Pete est tel que le liquide pré-éjaculatoire coule dans entre ses doigts. Le rouge se cambre, écarte les cuisses, offrant une vue splendide à son bienfaiteur. Une vue imprenable de son intimité. Michael en profite pour venir titiller l'antre de ses doigts lubrifiés. Il le contourne, tourne autour et Pete se cramponne aux draps.

 **Pete: Ohh ! Putain !**

Pete ressent à ce qui ressemble à des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps et particulièrement à l'endroit que son ami flatte. Cette sensation lui est totalement inconnue mais aussi extrêmement agréable. Michael ne tient plus, il y fait glisser un doigt et Pete se cambre encore plus fort. Le leader se doute que l'intrusion n'est pas forcément source de plaisir au tout début. Il descend plus bas dans le lit de façon à pouvoir lécher son sexe. Il y donne des coups de langues de haut en bas puis s'attarde sur le bout. Il sent que le corps de Pete se détend et commence alors à bouger son doigt. Pete gémit encore et encore. Il tentait de s'empêcher de faire du bruit en posant sa main sur sa bouche mais il finit par abandonner l'idée, ne parvenant plus à se contrôler.

 **Pete: Mmmh... Oui ! OUI !**

Michael ne s'attendait pas à ce que son copain soit aussi expressif au lit, mais ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Il insère un second doigt et Pete pousse un gémissement proche du sanglot. L'aîné vérifie s'il va bien, le visage que le rouge lui offre est métamorphosé par l'extase. Il exerce des va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Il sent alors qu'il percute quelque chose de plus chaud encore, et gonflé.

 **Pete: Ahhh ! Ah merde ahhh !**

Michael se surprend à gémir aussi, tant le désir est fort. La façon dont le corps de Pete capture ses doigts, sa chaleur, sa douceur, tout ça le rend dingue. Il veut tellement le prendre. Son érection encore prisonnière de ses vêtements commence à être douloureuse. Il suce son membre avidement tout en continuant à le pénétrer de ses doigts. La température du corps de son amant augmente encore et...

 **Pete: Oh mon dieu... ! Je viens ! Ah Ahhhh !**

Des vagues de plaisir intense le submerge, si bien qu'il en tremble. Il en a le souffle coupé. Ses pieds se contractent. Pete se décharge dans la bouche de Michael en criant. Des larmes perlent dans le coin de ses yeux, effaçant légèrement le trait noir en dessous de ses yeux. Michael retire ses doigts et laisse le rouge profiter de son orgasme.

 **Pete: Ça craint... J'ai joui juste avec deux doigts.**

Et malgré tout un grand sourire illumine son visage rougi par le plaisir.

 **Pete: On le fait ?**

Michael devient légèrement pâle et sa timidité refait surface.

 **Michael: ... Ouais... maintenant ?**

 **Pete: Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie ?**

Son intonation montre qu'il s'inquiète de son manque d'enthousiasme. Michael vient l'embrasser doucement, en guise de réconfort ainsi que pour lui prouver qu'il est bel est bien désirable à ses yeux.

 **Michael: Si, terriblement... mais...**

 **Pete: Mais quoi ?**

Pete soutient le regard de son petit-ami, lui caresse les cheveux. Il n'aurait jamais parié que Michael, son leader, soit en réalité facilement gêné et peut-être même pudique. C'est attendrissant, sa passion pour lui ne fait que croître.

 **Michael: Je... je ne suis pas spécialement bien hmm « équipé ».**

Le rouge hausse les sourcils.

 **Pete: Je me fiche de ça, ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai envie de toi !**

Ils échangent un sourire, ce que Pete vient de dire à Michael le rassure mais au moment de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, il se retrouve figé.

 **Michael: ... J'ai peur de te décevoir.**

Pete n'en revient pas : Michael a peur ? C'est dingue, il a même du mal à y croire. Mais c'est un fait, son copain est trop intimidé pour se dévoiler. Le grand gothique est anxieux, son complexe en ce qui concerne la taille de son pénis est présent depuis un bon moment déjà, mais ici il se manifeste plus que jamais. La main de Pete se pose sur la sienne.

 **Pete: Tu veux que je le fasse ?**

 **Michael: Ouais, je veux bien.**

Les rôles s'inversent et Pete se retrouve au-dessus de Michael. Lentement, il retire les vêtements de son amant. Michael tourne la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas regarder. Pete se montre le plus délicat possible, ressentant son trac. Il abaisse enfin le sous-vêtement et caresse son sexe avec envie.

 **Pete:Tu n'es pas spécialement petit.**

Annonce-t-il finalement.

 **Michael:Je ne suis pas spécialement grand non plus.**

 **Pete: Et tu n'as pas besoin de l'être.**

Pete lui offre un tendre sourire. Grandement soulagé, Michael le renverse sous lui et l'embrasse avec fièvre. Sa gêne à propos de sa taille s'envole et laisse place à l'envie de s'unir. Il veille à lubrifier suffisamment son membre et se glisse entre les cuisses de Pete. Ils se regardent, se font signe qu'ils sont prêts à faire le grand saut. Michael entre doucement en Pete et ils gémissent tous les deux. La douleur de la première fois est présente mais le rouge n'en a que faire : l'homme dont il est fou lui fait l'amour. Il a désormais le sentiment de lui appartenir complètement. Le vide qu'il ressentait vient d'être comblé par la présence de Michael en lui. Il se sent enfin complet, et ce sentiment est le même pour l'aîné. Michael attend que le corps de Pete s'habitue à sa présence et l'accepte pleinement. Il vient le masturber pour l'aider à se détendre. Il doit se faire force pour se retenir de bouger, il a affreusement besoin de se libérer. Il sent que s'il patiente encore il va éjaculer sans même avoir bougé en lui.

 **Michael: Je peux bouger ?**

Pete enroule ses jambes autour de lui tandis que ses mains se perdent dans sa chevelure bouclée.

 **Pete: Ouais, vas-y.**

La voix du rouge est enrouée, ça s'entend qu'il lutte pour ne pas crier. Le plus grand entame des mouvements de bassin et grogne de satisfaction. Il expérimente la jouissance à son apogée. Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre un truc pareil dans sa vie, dans ce monde qui craint. Il en veut encore et encore, pour tout oublier, ne plus penser qu'à Pete et lui. Pete s'accroche à ses épaules, ses gémissements sont un peu plus aigus que les siens, les entendre renforce son excitation et son plaisir. Il gémit aussi et cela provoque le même effet pour Pete qui gémit à nouveau. Ils sont ainsi pris dans un cercle vertueux. Michael s'affole et perd le contrôle de son propre corps ainsi que de son esprit. Son sexe prisonnier de son amant gonfle et palpite jusqu'à ce qu'un long frisson parcoure sa colonne vertébrale.

 **Michael: ... ça craint, je vais jouir ! Aaagh !**

 **Pete: M-moi aussi !**

Les chairs de Pete le serrent et le stimulent davantage, aux portes de l'orgasme lui aussi. Il ne parvient pas à se retirer à temps, il gicle en lui dans un cri étouffé. Pete peut sentir Michael venir en lui, il se tord, cette sensation est monstrueusement intense. Il est aidé par la main salvatrice de son aîné pour se libérer également. C'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps, il est tout secoué. Michael se retire et s'allonge à côté de lui, sur le dos. Ils sont tous les deux essoufflés, bouleversés mais aussi comblé.

 **Pete: On l'a fait.**

 **Michael: Ouais. C'était... je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'éprouver ça.**

 **Pete: Moi non plus... le pêché de la luxure avec toi est définitivement le meilleur.**

Ils rigolent un peu et s'enlacent, profitant d'un câlin post-coïtal. Pete se voit forcer d'interrompre ce moment, une autre envie l'assaille.

 **Pete: Je veux trop une clope.**

 **Michael: Prends-en une pour moi.**

Le rouge est contraint d'enjamber son leader pour accéder au paquet de cigarettes qui est posé sur la table de nuit. Il s'amuse à le chevaucher, dominant Michael de toute sa hauteur, c'est bien la première fois qu'il en a l'occasion et en profite. Son regard malicieux change du tout au tout en voyant la réaction de l'aîné.

 **Pete: Ça te plait bien de m'avoir là on dirait.**

Sur ces mots, il se frotte contre le membre tendu de Michael qui rougit et déglutit avec difficulté.

 **Pete: La clope attendra...  
**

Pendant ce temps, un jeune vampire arpente les rues de South Park, méfiant. Il n'aime pas se promener tout seul dans la nuit, il flippe carrément. Mais il a rencard ce soir et il ne veut le rater pour rien au monde.

 _A suivre..._

 _Et voilà, c'était le premier lemon ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé surtout ! Ce long chapitre récompense votre patience, je vous remercie du fond du cœur de continuer à me suivre ! Des bisous !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Mots de l'auteure : salut vous tous et toutes ! Voici pour vous un petit chapitre pour patienter ! J'avais la cruelle impression que ça faisait trop longtemps ! Et je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire celui-là ^^ Enjoy !_

Mike arrive finalement à l'appartement de Damien Thorn. Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'il vit seul. Son père réside en Enfer et personne n'a jamais eu écho d'une éventuelle mère. Satan n'en a peut-être pas eu besoin pour mettre au monde son fils, va savoir. Le pseudo vampire n'est pas un expert en démonologie, loin de là. A vrai dire, ce genre d'histoires lui fait parfois même un peu peur. Damien vient lui ouvrir, visiblement très à l'aise et peu apprêté pour sa venue vu qu'il l'accueille torse nu. Il porte un simple jean noir et ses cheveux d'ébène sont légèrement en bataille. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un coiffé-décoiffé ? Mike écarquille les yeux devant sa plastique, admiratif.

 **Mike: Waw, tu es super musclé !**

Le démon est dubitatif.

 **Damien: Si tu le dis. Reste pas là, entre.**

Mike pénètre timidement dans l'antre du fils du démon. Il s'attendait presque à être confronté à une décoration macabre faite de crânes et d'animaux empaillés mais l'ambiance est tout autre. On reconnait que c'est chez Damien, mais ce n'est pas le repère du cliché du sataniste non plus. Finalement, c'est plutôt agréable à regarder. Les murs du salon sont ornementés de cadres contenant des affiches de films célèbres et il y a des étagères remplies de cds et de dvds. Ainsi, Damien est un collectionneur ? Il observe le moindre détail de la pièce, sans aucune gêne, sa curiosité est plus forte que tout. Il remarque des figurines soigneusement rangées dans une vitrine, il reconnait l'horrible créature de la saga Alien, le xéno-truc qui a hanté longtemps ses cauchemars de petit garçon. Sont présents également des méchants de films d'horreur populaires.

 **Mike:Tu aimes vraiment le cinéma.**

 **Damien: C'est ma passion. Quand je suis venu sur Terre je ne connaissais encore personne et je m'ennuyais. J'ai passé tout mon temps libre au cinéma. Avec le temps j'ai amassé tout ça.**

Mike sourit tout en jouant avec une figurine de requin, sûrement tirée des « Dents de la mer ». Il est touché d'en apprendre plus sur son copain et surtout qu'il se confie à lui, c'était inespéré. Damien lui tend un boîtier.

 **Damien: C'est pour ça que je t'ai invité. Il est temps de faire ton éducation.**

Le jeune homme s'empare délicatement de l'objet, intrigué.

 **Mike: Je n'ai jamais vu ce film.**

 **Damien: C'est un comble quand on se dit vampire mon jeune ami.**

Damien rajoute que c'est « la base » et que ce film est un chef-d'œuvre incontournable. Il invite Mike à s'installer dans le canapé tandis qu'il allume sa télévision écran 4K dernier cri, il se devait d'en posséder une en tant que passionné. Il passe ensuite par la cuisine pour ramener un en-cas. Le vampire s'exclame, il a le regard d'un gosse qui entre dans un magasin de bonbons.

 **Mike: Tu as même fait du pop-corn !**

Évidemment, ça aussi c'est un incontournable. Il éteint les lampes et démarre le film. Il s'assied à côté de son invité. Ce dernier sursaute ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu.

 **Mike: Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans le noir...**

Damien se contente de rigoler. Il est sérieux ? Monsieur le prince de la nuit a peur du noir ?! Il aura tout entendu. Il n'est certainement pas un adepte des films d'horreur alors, il risque de bien s'amuser avec lui. Mais l'épouvante n'est pas au programme de ce soir, enfin normalement, ce n'est pas le but en tous cas. Mais il a le pressentiment que Mike est très impressionnable sous ses apparences d'adorateur de l'occulte. Le film commence, son ambiance est sombre mais ne manque pas de charme, aux yeux de Damien du moins. Ce n'est pas un film tout récent, il espère que cela conviendra tout de même à Mike. Il observe ses réactions, remarque qu'il détourne le regard quand il y a morsure suivie de sang. Le héros est un vampire en proie à des tourments, ne supportant pas ce qu'il est devenu. Il cherche des réponses et rencontre ses semblables. Ce que Damien aime particulièrement dans cette réalisation, c'est que le vampire est représenté comme un être assoiffé de sang mais aussi de sexe, c'est un être bestial et pas uniquement sentimental. Selon lui c'est comme ça qu'il devrait être et pas autrement. Justement une scène explicite apparait, à ce stade du film, il ne s'agit pas d'une romance mais de l'acte sexuel purement et simplement. Malgré l'obscurité, il peut voir Mike rougir. Il profite pour poser sa main sur sa cuisse, sa réaction est juste hilarante. L'histoire se rapproche de la fin, le héros a rencontré au fil de son aventure différents vampires et comprend que le pire châtiment pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'est la solitude. Quand un vampire lui propose d'être son compagnon, Damien lance un regard appuyé à Mike, qui est complètement absorbé et ne le remarque pas. Il n'y a pas de relation homosexuelle à proprement parlé dans le film mais une certaine sensualité se dégage néanmoins de cette scène. Le fils de Satan analyse son invité, il est persuadé que le film lui apporte l'effet escompté. Ça doit lui changer de ce qu'il regarde d'habitude, des histoires mièvres et sans intérêt. Il est cependant frustré qu'il ne réponde pas à ses œillades, il attire son visage à lui et l'embrasse par surprise. Après tout, aller au cinéma est aussi un prétexte pour séduire, il a toujours eu envie de tester. Mais évidemment, personne ne voulait regarder un film avec un démon. Personne sauf Mike. Leurs lèvres ne veulent plus se quitter et ne se séparent qu'au début du générique de fin. Le vampire a des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois que Damien l'embrasse, est-ce qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs sur lui ?

 **Damien: Tu as aimé ?**

 **Mike: Oh oui, beaucoup...**

 **Damien: Je parlais du film**

 **Mike: Ah euh oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé aussi.**

Comment dire... il est distrait, maladroit, à l'ouest ? Mais il est également attendrissant. Et attendrir Damien Thorn, ce n'est pas rien. Le moment est gâché par le téléphone du vampire qui vibre à n'en plus finir. Mike lève les yeux au ciel, déjà blasé avant de décrocher. Damien n'entend pas ce qui se dit exactement à l'autre bout du fil, Mike répond de simples « oui » « non » et finalement « c'est bon je vais rentrer ». Mike soupire et fixe son hôte d'un air désolé.

 **Mike: C'est mon beau-père... il est super envahissant. Il s'inquiète et veut que je rentre.**

Damien est assez surpris de le voir aussi amer, lui qui d'habitude est content d'un rien, est dans son monde et a souvent un sourire un peu ahuri au visage. Il décide de jouer la carte du « gentleman ».

 **Damien: Je peux te raccompagner chez toi si tu veux.**

Aussitôt le vampire parait soulagé. Oui il avait bien deviné, rentrer seul dans le noir lui posait problème.

 **Mike: Je veux bien, merci.**

Il retrouve le sourire.

 **Mike: Mais... j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps.**

 **Damien: On remettra ça un autre jour.**

Rassuré, Mike le suit à l'extérieur. Ils font le chemin ensemble, côte à côte.

 **Mike: Dis... est-ce qu'on peut se tenir la main ?**

'Damien grogne quelque peu, c'est un peu trop niais pour lui ça. Mais il ne peut résister à cette bouille-là. Il entremêle ses doigts à ceux de Mike qui s'illumine de joie. Ils arrivent à la hauteur de la maison des Makowski. Il est temps pour eux de se séparer, mais pas pour longtemps heureusement. Pour la première fois c'est le vampire qui embrasse le démon.

 **Mike: Merci Damien, tu es le meilleur.**

L'ébène ne sait que répondre à ça. Un « toi aussi » peut-être ? Mais il n'en a pas l'occasion, la porte s'ouvre en grand sur un bonhomme rondouillard à lunettes.

 **?: Mike ! J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu ta voix !**

Il doit s'agir du beau-père invasif. Mike ne sait plus où se mettre quand l'homme aperçoit Damien.

 **Beau-père : Oh mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passais la soirée avec ton petit-ami ! Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas demandé de rentrer !**

Il éclate de rire. Ça devient extrêmement malaisant.

 **Beau-père: Damien c'est ça ? Mike n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! Ah l'amour !**

Il met un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il parle dans le vide. Le fameux petit-ami avait déjà mis les voiles. Mike compte faire de même et gagner sa chambre au plus vite. Dans les escaliers il peut encore entendre :

 **Beau-père: Tu t'es protégé au moins ? Si tu as besoin de préservatifs n'hésite pas à demander ! Mike ? Mike ?!**

Le lendemain matin, Pete est sorti de ses songes contre sa volonté. Quelque chose le démange dans le bas du dos. Il grogne et entrouvre les yeux afin de déceler ce qui a osé le réveiller. Il doit encore rêver : il s'agit de Michael qui l'embrasse, fait glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Ce n'est pas désagréable mais...

 **Pete: Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!**

Le plus grand sursaute et se recule, terriblement embarrassé. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son amant était réveillé. Pete, la stupeur passée, s'apaise et se retourne vers lui.

 **Pete: Je n'ai absolument rien contre... mais je n'ai pas l'habitude.**

Michael semble soulagé et retrouve le sourire, enfin si on peut dire, il reste le ténébreux leader des gothiques tout de même.

 **Michael: A force, tu t'y feras.**

Pete s'étire comme un chat et quitte le lit.

 **Pete: J'ai besoin d'une douche.**

Quoi de plus normal après leurs parties de jambes en l'air de la veille ? Il rougit en y repensant : il est courbaturé mais ça en valait tellement le coup ! La jouissance à l'état pur ! Il a la flemme de se rhabiller entièrement et son regard tombe sur la chemise de son copain. Cela suffira amplement. Il l'enfile, elle est trop grande pour lui, comme il s'y attendait. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne tombe sur personne en se rendant à la salle de bain. La famille de Michael est souvent absente il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire là-dessus. Le propriétaire du vêtement manque de s'étouffer : Pete porte sa putain de chemise ! Sans rien en-dessous ! Bordel il croit devenir dingue et se met presque à baver. Dire que seul le rouge est capable de lui faire ressentir ce genre d'émotions... Mais dans ce cas-ci c'est peut-être trop. Trouvant le temps long, Pete se retourne et s'amuse aussitôt de l'état de son copain. Il est en forme de bon matin, c'est un atout intéressant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, surtout après leur première nuit mouvementée.

 **Pete: Bon, pour toi ce sera une douche froide, obsédé.**

Il affiche un sourire moqueur auquel Michael répond, peu affecté par son « attaque ».

 **Michael: Dit le pervers qui porte ma chemise, à poil.**

Ils se surprennent à rire ensemble, comme deux gamins. Certes, ce n'est pas très gothique tout ça, mais ça restera entre eux, c'est leur secret rien qu'à eux.

 _A suivre..._

 _Mots de l'auteure : ce fut bref mais intense ! J'espère en tous cas ! J'ai déjà les grandes lignes du scénario du chapitre suivant, ça ne devrait donc pas trop tarder ! A très bientôt les mordu.e.s de yaoi ! ^^_


	9. Chapter 9 LEMON

_Mots de l'auteure : Voici le plat principal avec une bonne dose de citron huhu ^_^ Enjoy !_

« **Tu n'es plus mon frère** » voilà ce qu'il vient de lui hurler en pleine face. C'est cruel, les mots peuvent faire mal et il en sait pour quelque chose. Sa souffrance est telle qu'il se fiche de ce que son entourage peut ressentir. Il voit Kyle devenir pâle et son visage se décompose. Il ne pleure pas mais il n'en est pas loin. Qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il sorte de sa chambre. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille tout le weekend. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était regarder les vidéos de ses streamers préférés. Au lieu de ça, son grand frère est venu le faire chier. Bien sûr qu'il a remarqué son changement de comportement. Bien sûr que c'est de sa faute. Et bien sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'il espérait, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Que son frère le brise volontairement, c'est inimaginable. Ike le foudroie du regard et pourtant il reste là, droit comme un I au milieu de la pièce. Le plus jeune soupire, met en pause la vidéo, il ne partira pas avant un bout de temps.

 **Kyle: J'ai fait ça pour ton bien, Ike.**

Le concerné grimace, ouais, à d'autre. Il n'y croit pas du tout. Car là, il est vraiment à mille lieues de se sentir « bien ».

 **Kyle: Pense à notre famille.**

Cette fois Ike quitte sa chaise de bureau et explose.

 **Ike: J'avais compris la première fois ! Mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est injuste ?! Parce que t'es le plus âgé t'as le droit d'être avec la personne que tu veux et pas moi ?!**

Kyle se pince l'arête du nez, épuisé par la rage récente de son petit frère.

 **Kyle: On en a déjà parlé. C'est pas pareil. Stan et moi c'est différent, on se connait depuis tout petit et...**

 **Ike: Ouais donc c'est plus facile à comprendre pour les parents, belle déduction ! Tu ne leur en as même pas parlé !**

Le ton du rouquin se fait plus agressif, excédé par cette situation venimeuse qui dure depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

 **Kyle: Tu sais très bien qu'ils le savent et ils sont heureux pour nous.**

 **Ike: Oui mais est-ce qu'ils savent pour moi ? Tu leur as dit ?**

Kyle baisse la tête, honteux tout à coup.

 **Kyle: Non. Mais Ike... tu imagines, deux fils gays dans la même famille...**

Sa voix est soudain fatiguée mais le noireau ne se calme pas pour autant.

 **Ike: Et toi t'imagines ce que tu m'as demandé de faire ?! Il me hait, il me l'a dit ! Imagine seulement Stan te dire ça.**

Sa colère se brise et il éclate en sanglot. Il pleurait beaucoup quand il était enfant... le voilà redevenu petit et fragile. Kyle le fixe avec les yeux grands ouverts, hébété. Ike... il ne pensait pas que son petit frère adoré souffrait autant de cette histoire, de cette rupture forcée. Était-ce finalement sérieux entre eux ?

 **Kyle: C'est pas comparable, Ike. Stan est l'homme de ma vie. Le gothique était quoi pour toi à part un jouet ?!**

Le visage de Ike devient sombre, affreusement sombre, il pourrait tuer sur place quiconque croisait son regard. Cependant, Kyle ne succombe pas à la peur de se faire attaquer. Le lien qu'ils ont construit avec son petit frère adoptif depuis toutes ces années est trop fort pour en arriver là. Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne serait pas autant affecté si le gothique ne signifiait rien pour lui. La culpabilité se fait sentir, il se sent vraiment mal après ce constat.

 **Ike: Je suis amoureux.**

Murmure-t-il dans un souffle. Kyle peine à rester de marbre, un pincement au cœur le tiraille. Mais il a fait le bon choix, de lui demander de mettre un terme à leur relation, il doit s'en persuader encore et encore.

 **Kyle: Pense à nos parents... le choc qu'ils auraient s'ils te voyaient avec lui. Il est... enfin c'est le pire des gothiques de la ville tu dois bien le savoir. Quand je t'ai vu l'embrasser j'arrivais pas à le croire !**

Ike serre les poings. Il a perdu son copain tout ça parce qu'ils ont manqué de discrétion, il a suffi d'une fois pour que tout soit gâché. Il voulait juste lui donner un dernier baiser avant qu'il rentre chez lui.

 **Ike: Je n'ai pas pu lui dire ce que je ressentais. Il doit me prendre pour le pire des salauds. Il me hait, le mec que j'aime plus que tout au monde me hait !**

Il manque de s'écrouler de justesse, Kyle a heureusement eu le réflexe de le rattraper. C'est trop, lui aussi se met à pleurer. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'il avait si peur de la réaction de leurs parents, il aurait tout simplement pu garder le silence. Faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ce jour-là.

 **Kyle: Je suis désolé, Ike, tellement désolé.**

Il doit tout faire pour arranger les choses, il n'y a pas d'autre solution !

 **Kyle: Je n'avais pas compris ce que tu ressentais... Je suis sûr que les parents préfèreraient que tu sortes avec un psychopathe plutôt que de te voir comme ça.**

Ils rigolent un peu maladroitement, la voix encore enrouée d'émotion

 **Kyle: Va le retrouver.**

Ike affiche une mine désespérée.

 **Ike: Et pour lui dire quoi ? J'ai été horrible avec lui. Il me hait. Tout est fini. Je l'ai perdu.**

Kyle l'attrape par les épaules et le secoue dans tous les sens comme un démené.

 **Kyle: Merde, Ike ! T'as pas intérêt à abandonner ! Te laisses pas abattre par mon énorme connerie, je t'en prie !**

Le voyant toujours hésiter, il ajoute :

 **Kyle: Dis-lui, dis-lui que tu l'aimes, il le faut.**

Ike semble retrouver un semblant d'énergie, il enfile un sweet et prend son téléphone, prêt à partir à sa recherche.

 **Ike: Il ne répondra pas à mes messages, je le connais. Il faut que je le trouve. Je connais les endroits où il a l'habitude d'aller !**

Sur ces mots, il fonce comme une flèche vers la porte d'entrée. Seul, Kyle se laisse tomber sur le lit, vidé. Il pensait que la relation de son frère était futile, une amourette d'ado qui tente ses premières expériences. Il voulait le protéger, lui et sa famille. Il voulait le bien de ses proches et il a tout foutu en l'air. Quel grand frère horrible il est. Il espère seulement que tout s'arrange. Il tient énormément à son petit frère, ils ne partagent pas le même sang mais c'est tout comme. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Ouais, n'importe quoi.

Ike court dans les rues de South Park, il s'épuise mais il ne s'octroie pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il court à la recherche de Firkle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il manque plusieurs fois de trébucher. Il va derrière l'école, là où les gothiques ont l'habitude de fumer, isolés du reste du monde. Il n'est pas là. Il continue jusqu'au dinner où ils passent tout leur temps à boire du café. Il n'est pas là non plus. Il va aux abords du cimetière, un endroit qu'ils affectionnent pour dessiner et écrire des poésies. Toujours pas. Il sue à grosses gouttes mais il n'arrêtera pas. Il gagne les environs de la mare de Stark, va même jusque dans la forêt. Firkle reste introuvable et il angoisse. Il a traversé toute la ville et aucune trace de lui. Ses forces l'abandonnent. Alors c'est fini ? Ça doit vraiment finir comme ça ? Il se retient de hurler. Ce silence l'oppresse. Pourtant il ne parvient pas à crier son chagrin. Il remercie intérieurement son portable de vibrer.

 **Kyle: Ike, enfin ! Je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages, je m'inquiétais !**

Son grand frère lui casse les oreilles. Il était tellement concentré dans sa course folle qu'il n'a pas remarqué qu'il avait essayé de le contacter.

 **Ike: Je l'ai cherché partout, je le trouve pas.**

 **Kyle: Je sais. Rentre à la maison.**

Le rouquin raccroche, laissant Ike dubitatif. Mais il n'a pas le temps de rester planté là, il court à nouveau, en direction de chez lui.

Il arrive essoufflé comme il ne l'a jamais été, faut dire aussi qu'il préfère squatter son ordinateur que faire un jogging, le weekend. Il manque de s'affaler à même le sol une fois rentré. Kyle se rue vers lui, un mélange d'inquiétude et d'impatience sur le visage.

 **Kyle: Tu as fait un marathon ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?!**

Il le sermonne mais ça part d'un bon sentiment. C'est le grand frère un peu gâteau, parfois trop sévère en ce qui concerne l'éducation et les études. Mais sans lui, il n'aurait jamais appris à gérer son caractère impulsif. Le rouquin lui apporte un verre d'eau qu'il avale d'une traite. Plus ou moins remis de son expédition, il questionne Kyle avec empressement.

 **Ike: Pourquoi je devais absolument revenir ? J'étais peut-être sur la bonne piste pour le retrouver !**

Son frère secoue la tête et sourit.

 **Kyle: Oh ça non, tu en étais loin ! Et si je te disais que tu as de la visite ?**

Ike le fixe avec les yeux ronds, interloqué. De la visite ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

 **Kyle: Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Il t'attend dans ta chambre, vas-y !**

Le canadien se fige et devient blanc comme un linge. Sérieusement ?! C'est une blague ?! Il est sorti de sa stupeur par Kyle qui crie son nom et l'ordonne de se bouger les fesses. Il obtempère, livide. Mille et une questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Il peine à réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer. Il monte une marche après l'autre puis se ressaisi : s'il est bien là, il doit se donner à fond pour le reconquérir, c'est pas le moment d'encore faire tout foirer ! Il ouvre la porte fébrilement et tombe sur Firkle, le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il l'attend depuis longtemps ? Il se retourne et fronce les sourcils.

 **Firkle: Tu as pris ton temps.**

Ike est tellement heureux de le revoir qu'il ne prête pas attention à l'obscurité que le gothique dégage. Si l'heure n'était pas si grave, il le serrerait dans ses bras à n'en plus finir.

 **Ike: Firkle, je...**

Sa voix reste bloquée dans sa gorge, il a tout à coup envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Firkle conserve sa froideur mais avoue être surpris, il n'avait pas prévu que Broflovski fonde en larme, ça non.

 **Ike: Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance pour que tu me pardonnes... mais je vais quand même essayer ! Firkle, pardonne-moi. Il y avait une raison à tout ça et je n'ai pas pu y faire face. Je...**

Firkle l'interrompt, il veut rester impassible mais n'y parvient pas, quand il s'agit de Ike tout est toujours si différent.

 **Firkle: Je sais. Ton frère m'a tout raconté.**

Ike manque de tomber à la renverse, il garde la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne sort. Kyle ? Kyle a vraiment fait ça ? Il n'arrive pas à le croire !

 **Firkle: Et... erhm je ne t'en veux pas.**

Le plus grand a bien cru que son cœur allait exploser. Pour de vrai ? Il ne l'a pas complètement perdu alors ? Il s'affole devant l'expression timide du gothique et craque. Il le prend dans ses bras. Il l'étreint de toutes ses forces. Il ne veut plus jamais le lâcher.

 **Ike: Je suis soulagé ! Je suis si heureux de ne pas avoir tout gâché !**

 **Firkle: Mouais, t'as quand même été un vrai connard je te rappelle.**

Ike éclate de rire, son cynisme l'avait manqué lui aussi. Firkle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, il doit bien avouer qu'il se languissait de son rire aussi idiot soit-il. Le canadien reprend son sérieux et accroche son regard au sien.

 **Ike: Mais je ne veux pas que tout redevienne comme avant.**

Ike peut voir l'étonnement dans les yeux du gothique. Il tente le tout pour le tout, quitte à se brûler les ailes pour de bon.

 **Ike: Je t'aime et je veux construire une vraie relation avec toi.**

Il lui a dit ! Il lui a dit ! Kyle serait si fier de lui ! Il a enfin pu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il lui a déclaré ses sentiments restés secrets depuis trop longtemps. Firkle devient atrocement rouge et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il voulait s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu avant de donner toute réponse. Il se cramponne au t-shirt de Ike et pose son front contre son épaule.

 **Firkle: Et dire que je voulais t'en parler cette fois-là...**

Ike rigole nerveusement.

 **Ike: Putain, arrête, c'est horrible... Mais ça veut dire que t'es d'accord ?**

 **Firkle: Évidemment, abruti.**

Le plus grand couvre son visage de baisers, euphorique.

 **Ike: Dis-le-moi !**

Firkle grogne pour toute réponse. Cet idiot lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Qu'il cesse immédiatement !

 **Firkle: Fous-moi la paix !**

 **Ike: Et si je t'embrasse ici ?**

Ike dépose sa bouche dans son cou, passe sa langue autour de sa clavicule, le mordille par endroit. Firkle frissonne et lutte pour ne pas gémir. Broflovski lui paiera cet affront !

 **Firkle: Tssss... Je t'aime aussi.**

 **Ike: Oh wow ! Je ne m'en lasserais jamais !**

Ike l'embrasse fougueusement, l'empêchant ainsi de riposter. Ils sursautèrent alors au bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Encore une visite ? Curieux, ils entrouvrent la porte de la chambre et tendent l'oreille.

 **?: Salut ! C'est le livreur de pizza ! J'ai ici une commande très spéciale pour Kyle Broflovski...**

 **Kyle: Stan ?!**

Ils entendent ensuite le rire du rouquin.

 **Kyle: Arrête de faire le con, on est pas seul !**

Firkle imite la face de quelqu'un qui va vomir, ces trucs tout sucre tout miel c'est la gerbe. Bien sûr ses moments à lui avec Ike c'est totalement différent. Ike se retient de pouffer et quitte la chambre, le gothique sur ses talons.

 **Stan: Merde, chez moi ça risque d'être compliqué aussi, Shelley a ramené des copines.**

 **Firkle: Vous en faites pas, on s'en allait.**

Tout le monde se retourne sur le gothique. Ah ? Ils s'en vont ? Il prend la main de Ike dans la sienne avec un petit sourire.

 **Firkle: On va chez moi.**

Les yeux de Ike s'illuminent, il est pour ainsi dire aux anges. Kyle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en les regardant partir, incroyablement serein. Il était sûr que son petit frère réussirait à séduire à nouveau son amoureux. Il avait juste eu besoin d'un coup de pouce. Et puis, il lui devait bien ça, après son énorme gaffe. La bonne humeur est contagieuse pour Stan, qui bien sûr avait eu écho de cette histoire, étant le fidèle confident du rouquin.

 **Stan: Tout est bien qui finit bien !**

 **Kyle: Je m'en voulais tellement !**

Stan cajole Kyle dans ses bras, le rassurant comme il en a l'habitude.

 **Stan: N'empêche que ça fait trop bizarre de voir Firkle comme ça !**

 **Kyle: Je le connais moins bien que toi, mais ouais, c'est bizarre !**

 **Stan: Et ils se prenaient par la main !**

« **C'est mignon !** » disent-t-ils en chœur. Eux-mêmes se prennent par la main, en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

 **Stan: Il n'y a que ton frère pour draguer Firkle, la terreur des gothiques !**

 **Kyle: Dragué ET séduit !**

Rajoute-t-il avec amusement. Stan lui lance un regard coquin.

 **Stan: Ils vont faire la même chose que nous tu crois ?**

Kyle s'empourpre et grimace.

 **Kyle: J'en sais rien et j'ai aucune envie d'imaginer mon petit frère faire ça !**

Le Marsh rigole face à sa réaction et vient l'embrasser avec passion. C'est bien connu, l'amour ne connait pas de frontière.

Les jeunes amoureux réconciliés arrivent chez Firkle et grimpent directement à l'étage. Ils ont l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'ils ne se sont plus touchés, ils étaient en manque l'un de l'autre. Ils se déshabillent mutuellement, leurs bouches ne parviennent plus à se quitter ce qui rend la chose périlleuse. Ils y parviennent finalement et gagnent le lit du gothique. Ces draps noirs risquent d'être baptisés, c'est l'inconvénient de cette couleur, ce genre de taches s'y remarquent aisément. Ike vient se loger au-dessus de Firkle, l'embrasse à n'en plus finir. Il baisse sa garde et se retrouve finalement sous lui. Surpris, il reste sans réaction mise à part de l'excitation extrême. Il compte le chevaucher ? Ce serait génial, il apprécie que son petit-ami prenne des initiatives. Il se montrait plutôt réservé dans leurs ébats au début de leur relation. Le canadien est plutôt étonné que Firkle s'occupe de ses tétons avec autant de minutie. C'est vraiment agréable, mais d'habitude c'est lui qui lui fait ça. Il tente de renverser à son tour son partenaire mais le jeune gothique ne se laisse pas faire et maintient fermement sa position. Ike capitule, mais il faut bien dire qu'il n'a pas particulièrement insisté, la situation l'émoustille trop pour ça. Il gémit quand sa main se saisit de sa virilité. Firkle le masturbe avec fougue, le regarde se tortiller avec un certain plaisir dans le regard. Il descend plus bas dans le lit et s'attaque désormais à son membre circoncis à l'aide de sa langue. Ike en bondit presque tant ce qu'il lui fait est délicieux. Le gothique lèche son gland avec gourmandise, insiste sur cette partie si sensible. Il s'arrête alors quelques instants avant qu'il n'atteigne l'orgasme. Ike grogne de frustration, il y était presque. Il lance un regard confus à Firkle qui a l'air satisfait. Serait-il sadique ? Enfin, au lit aussi ? Le plus grand prend légèrement peur, mais elle n'est rien comparée à son désir qui s'en montre décuplé. Heureusement son amour ne joue pas avec lui au point de le laisser planter là après l'avoir chauffé à son maximum. Il se munit d'une bouteille de lubrifiant et aussitôt Ike est soulagé. Ils vont enfin le faire, il n'en pouvait plus, se mélanger à lui lui avait tant manqué. Firkle étale quelques gouttes du contenu de ladite bouteille sur son sexe durci et le masse langoureusement. Ile ferme les yeux, transi de plaisir. Il baisse à nouveau sa garde. Il sursaute et laisse échapper une sorte de couinement en sentant quelque chose d'absolument dingue. Firkle vient de lui mettre un doigt ?! Il rouvre les yeux et tombe sur un sourire vicieux, malicieux. Il rougit, voir son petit-ami avec une telle expression le trouble. Ce dernier ne lui laisse aucun répit et lui insère un second doigt. Il les fait maintenant bouger et Ike en a le souffle coupé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Il n'a jamais fait ça avant ! Et il n'en avait jamais manifesté l'envie ! C'est soudain, cela sonne comme une folie passagère, ou plutôt comme un fantasme resté trop longtemps inavoué. En attendant, il ressent des vagues de chaleur le submerger, il n'en revient pas mais il prend son pied. De son côté, Firkle jubile. Il en avait toujours rêvé, de dominer son mec. Et suite aux événements, son cher Ike mérite bien d'être « puni ». Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'ils sont désormais officiellement ensemble et c'est très important de « marquer le coup ». Il s'inspire de ce que Ike lui fait d'ordinaire, il sait qu'il existe cette zone magique, sensible à souhait et garanti un plaisir un intense. Il la cherche attentivement. Son sourire s'agrandit quand le canadien s'agrippe aux draps et lâche un petit cri. Trouvée ! Il stoppe à nouveau tout mouvement, faisant languir lke le plus possible. Celui-ci affiche une expression plaintive, les larmes aux yeux, il le supplie :

 **Ike: Firkle... s'il te plait, t'arrête pas.**

Le gothique conserve son sourire mais intérieurement, il bouillonne, il fond devant son copain qui lui montre un visage jusqu'ici encore inconnu. Il le rend fou, complètement fou.

 **Firkle: Ne t'en fais pas, ça va très vite être encore meilleur.**

Lui-même ne tient plus. Il s'assure d'être assez lubrifié et le pénètre lentement. Il a adoré le frustrer et faire monter la température mais en aucun cas il ne veut lui faire mal. La douleur physique ce n'est pas du tout son délire, il la préfère mentale ... Ike est bien placé pour le savoir. Le plus grand ne bronche pas, il serre les dents. C'est adorable, il ne veut pas lui montrer que perdre sa virginité anale peut être douloureux. Il essaie tant bien que mal de conserver son image virile envers lui. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il le prend, qu'ils inversent les rôles, qu'il perd cette facette de sa personnalité. Ils varient juste les plaisirs. Firkle n'est pas dans l'optique de se venger – jouer avec lui durant les préliminaires lui a suffit – il veut lui faire l'amour. Il veut lui montrer que c'est différent d'avant, que cette fois les sentiments sont bel et bien présents et qu'une fois avoués, le faire devient alors encore meilleur. C'est ce qu'il ressent tout au fond de lui. Il bouge en lui doucement, sensuellement, il ondule en lui. Ils s'attisent l'un l'autre en manifestant leur plaisir, ils gémissent, se caressent, s'embrassent. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux, rendant ce moment encore plus particulier, magique. Ils se transmettent leur amour par le regard. Le gothique augmente la cadence sur les dernières notes de leur danse charnelle, ils jouissent en harmonie. Il aide Ike à atteindre le nirvana en le masturbant, il sait que ça peut être compliqué de jouir « par derrière » lors de sa première fois, un coup de main n'est de toute façon jamais de refus.

Ike reprend son souffle, les joues encore rougies après tout ce plaisir que lui a offert son petit-ami. Il regarde Firkle s'allumer une clope, sur son visage, il peut voit qu'il est comblé et épanoui. Il en est ému, d'autant plus que c'est le seul à pouvoir le voir ainsi. Les autres ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ! Un immense sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres.

 **Ike: Comment on va faire maintenant ?**

 **Firkle: Hmm ?**

Firkle s'allonge à ses côtés, la clope au bec.

 **Ike: Pour savoir qui fait quoi...**

A sa grande surprise, il entend le gothique ricaner.

 **Firkle: C'est déjà décidé, c'est moi l'actif. Plus question que je prenne encore dans le cul.**

Ike devient livide et se jette sur lui.

 **Ike: Mais j'aime aussi te prendre ! J'aime ton cul !**

Ils sont pris d'un fou rire, conscients que cette conversation est ridicule et que ce genre de choses ne se décident pas réellement à l'avance. Tout est question de ressenti et d'envie. Firkle retrouve son sourire malicieux.

 **Firkle: Rien ne nous empêche de faire les deux le même jour...**

 _A suivre..._

 _Mots de l'auteure : je dois vous avouez que l'écriture de chapitre a été riche en émotion : j'ai pleuré avec Ike et Kyle. J'ai ressenti la joie des retrouvailles. J'ai ris de l'intervention de Stan. J'espère que vous aussi vous avez ressenti quelque chose, racontez-moi ! =D_


	10. Chapter 10

Après le weekend, la semaine reprend, c'est le cours naturel des choses. Et pourtant c'est pénible. Le retour de la routine signifie reprendre l'école, être à nouveau confronté aux conformistes et à leur stupidité et ne pas pouvoir fumer quand on veut. Une autre frustration s'ajoute depuis peu : celle de devoir faire abstinence, faire preuve de retenue durant le temps des cours. Quoi de plus cruel que de voir l'homme qu'on désire à portée de main tout en étant dans l'impossibilité de le toucher ? C'est ce que Michael se demande en fixant Pete qui griffonne dans son cahier, peu attentif à la leçon. Pourquoi porter son attention sur un conformiste de professeur alors que Pete est dans le secteur ? Lorsque la fin du cours sonne, il se lève instantanément et sort de la classe à grandes enjambées. Il veut quitter cet endroit étouffant, ne plus voir les poseurs de sa classe, prendre une pause clope mais aussi profiter de la présence de son compagnon. Il est le premier arrivé à leur repère. Pete le rejoint rapidement. Ils sont seuls et ont l'opportunité d'échanger un baiser. Trop bref à leur goût. Henrietta se pointe et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

 **Michael: Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur ?**

La jeune femme s'installe sur une marche de l'escalier et allume une cigarette. Dire qu'elle est de « bonne humeur » est exagéré, elle reste une gothique tout de même.

 **Henrietta: J'ai vu Firkle et son mec se tenir la main dans les couloirs, vous auriez dû voir la tête de tous ces conformistes !**

 **Pete: Laisse-moi deviner : ça été le choc du siècle.**

 **Henrietta: Pas vraiment, c'était plutôt l'animation du siècle. Ils ont provoqué un genre de bonheur contagieux.**

 **Michael: Les gens de cette ville sont déconcertants.**

Ils sont tous d'accord pour dire que c'est mieux d'avoir des fans que des intolérants qui vous persécutent. Néanmoins, le tableau reste étrange à leurs yeux. Firkle n'est probablement pas ravi de susciter l'intérêt en masse des conformistes. Qui sait, il aurait peut-être même préféré être rejeté, car être rejeté des conformistes signifie qu'on est différent d'eux, et ça c'est gothique. Le concerné débarque justement, et s'affale à même le sol, comme vidé.

 **Firkle: Plus jamais on ne se tient la main en public !**

La bande ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Firkle et Ike sont devenus contre leur volonté les nouveaux « Tweek et Craig ». Henrietta le rassure comme elle peut.

 **Henrietta: Ils réagissent toujours comme ça quand un nouveau couple gay se forme, ils auront vite oublié.**

 **Michael: Ouais, ils trouveront rapidement autre chose sur laquelle s'extasier stupidement.**

 **Gothkids: Putain de conformistes.**

Le restant de la journée se déroule sans encombre. Ike reçoit quelques dessins de Firkle et lui de la part d'admiratrices. Certains sont vraiment bien faits, adorables. D'autres sont beaucoup plus chauds et font travailler son imagination. Ça lui donne pas mal d'idées tout ça ! Il remarque que son gothique est toujours représenté comme le uke, le passif. S'ils savaient... Les asiatiques lui vouent un culte, c'est un peu gênant. C'est flatteur bien sûr, mais il ne sait pas quoi leur dire, elles attendent quoi de lui exactement ? Il sourit gentiment et elles deviennent folles. Il faut dire aussi que son attitude doit leur changer de celle de Craig Tucker, qui les envoie royalement chier. Il rejoint son groupe d'amis quand Firkle est avec le sien, c'est normal, ils n'allaient pas rester collés l'un à l'autre sans arrêt. Il a besoin de son indépendance et inutile de dire que c'est pareil pour le gothique. Filmore, son ami d'enfance est déjà assis à leur table habituelle. Ils se provoquent depuis la maternelle, se « bagarrent » comme les grands gamins qu'ils sont. En le voyant arriver, il lui jette un regard faussement en colère. Le canadien pouffe.

 **Ike:** **Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?**

Filmore le rassure d'un sourire mais ne répond pas directement. Il semble chercher ses mots.

 **Filmore: Je suis vraiment content pour Firkle et toi ! Mais... je peux être franc avec toi mec ?**

Ike ne cache pas son étonnement. Va-t-il lui sortir le même sermon que son frère à propos que Firkle est un jeune homme sombre et de mauvaise fréquentation ? Ce serait surprenant de la part de son ami mais il a appris récemment qu'on peut s'attendre à tout.

 **Ike: Ben ouais, on peut tout se dire tu sais bien.**

 **Filmore: Heu... en fait... j'avais des vues sur lui alors je suis un peu déçu.**

Filmore devient rouge, il secoue alors ses mains dans tous les sens.

 **Filmore: Mais c'est super ! Je compte pas foutre la merde ni quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que j'avais besoin de te le dire !**

Ike est peiné pour son ami, il a eu énormément de chance de plaire à Firkle autant qu'il lui plait. Ils s'aiment. Filmore n'a pas eu cette chance. Il est surpris c'est vrai, mais il le comprend totalement, comment résister à Firkle, si mignon avec ses airs de pas y toucher.

 **Ike: ... Mec, je suis désolé.**

Filmore affiche un petit sourire triste avant de retrouver sa mine enjouée habituelle.

 **Filmore: Sinon, il a pas un pote célibataire par hasard ?**

Ils rigolent mais Ike est obligé par la suite de répondre par la négative.

 **Ike: Non, celui qui est super grand sort avec celui qui a les cheveux rouges.**

 **Filmore: Bordel !**

Ils rient de plus belle quand les retardataires viennent les rejoindre.

 **?: Ike, on voulait te dire : on est super contente pour toi !**

Une adorable jeune fille s'assied en face de lui. La gentillesse brille dans son regard. Il s'agit de Karen McCormick. Elle est connue pour prendre soin de ses proches et en particulier de ses amis. Si bien qu'elle fait bien souvent passer son bonheur après celui des autres. C'est une chose que sa meilleure amie, Tricia Tucker, ne supporte pas. Elle se porte donc garante de son bonheur. A force de prendre soin l'une de l'autre hé bien, certains sentiments voient le jour.

 **Tricia: Ouais, mon frère est ravi d'avoir la paix, il peut enfin peloter son copain sans avoir sa troupe de fans derrière lui.**

Tricia a hérité de la marque de fabrique de la famille Tucker, un je-m'en-foutisme parfait et la manie de faire des doigts d'honneur à tout le monde, parfois même sans raison apparente. Son rêve secret est de devenir la « tata » du futur bébé de Tweek et Craig. Mais quand elle leur parle de l'adoption, un sursaute et l'autre lui demande de dégager et de les laisser tranquille.

 **Tricia: Hey le canadien, si tu as un bébé avec le gothique, je peux être la marraine ?**

A une autre table du réfectoire, un jeune vampire se lamente, accroché au bras de son chef.

 **?: Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?! Je vais me retrouver tout seul pour l'éternité !**

Mike boit son jus de tomate d'un air distrait. Il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité que son meilleur soit affecté par le fait qu'il soit désormais en couple. Larry est avec lui depuis... il ne sait plus depuis quand exactement mais ça fait très longtemps. Si bien que c'est comme s'ils étaient camarades depuis toujours. Et si celui-ci le considérait comme son compagnon, comme il a vu dans le film que Damien lui a montré ? Non c'est impossible. Jamais il ne l'a vu autrement qu'en ami d'enfance. Son esprit était accaparé par les gothiques, leurs ennemis jurés mais terriblement fascinants. Et puis il y eu Damien... ô Damien ! Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure rien qu'en pensant à lui. Il regarde Larry qui semble désespéré. Le maquillage noir de ses yeux a quelque peu coulé suite aux émotions mais il reste plutôt classe. En fait il est même beau mais Mike ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Forcément il a un style irréprochable vu que c'est un vampire comme lui. Mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à ses cheveux châtains brillants délicatement attachés en queue-de-cheval, ni à ses yeux bleus clairs, presque translucides. Une idée brillante jaillit dans son esprit.

 **Mike: Tu ne souffriras pas de la solitude mon ami ! Ce qu'il te faut c'est un compagnon ! ...Ou une compagne.**

Il se rattrape en réalisant que son ami ne partage peut-être pas ses préférences. Larry reste larmoyant.

 **Larry: Mais je veux juste être avec toi Mike !**

 **Mike: Ce que tu ressens pour moi, c'est de l'amitié, ainsi qu'une forte admiration, n'est-ce pas ?**

Larry répond d'un signe de tête timide. Il a toujours été l'ami fidèle du chef des vampires de South Park. Il ne s'est jamais imaginé être voué corps et âme à quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Mike: Ce ne sont donc pas les sentiments qu'on éprouve pour un compagnon ! Donc tu vas faire ce que je dis : trouve-toi un compagnon.**

Son acolyte soupire, comme si c'était si simple.

 **Larry: Et comment je fais pour trouver quelqu'un ?**

Mike réalise que sa romance avec le fils de Satan a débuté par parfait hasard, c'était un coup du destin. Mais Larry a besoin d'un copain et vite. Il faut dans ce cas provoquer le destin.

 **Mike: Observe ce qui t'entoure, comme quand tu traques une proie pour son sang. Essaie de trouver celui qui t'éveillera.**

Il se lève et quitte le réfectoire. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire une sortie théâtrale. Reste à voir s'il a réellement convaincu Larry.

Henrietta est chez elle, dans la cuisine, à préparer du café. Cette fois elle n'aura pas besoin d'en prévoir beaucoup, elle passera la soirée seule. Elle pourrait très bien rester en compagnie de ses parents et de son petit frère mais elle n'en a aucune envie. Ses géniteurs lui quémanderaient encore et encore de l'affection et Bradley la gavera pendant des heures à propos des bienfaits de la praline menthe-cerise. Non, elle préfère rester dans sa solitude. Il n'y a rien de mal à être seule. Sa chambre ne lui parait pas vide du tout. C'est mieux ça que de devoir se farcir ses amis en couple occupés à se bécoter. Comment allait-elle s'occuper ? Voyons... écouter de la musique, écrire dans son journal, lancer une ou deux malédictions... ? Elle est interrompue dans sa profonde réflexion par son téléphone qui vibre comme un acharné. Michael et Pete ont prévu un rencard au cimetière, ils ont peut-être changé d'avis et l'ont invitée ? Faux espoir, il ne s'agit que de lady Testaburger.

 **Wendy: Salut Henri ! =D**

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils, qui lui a permis de l'appeler ainsi ? Elle termine néanmoins la lecture du message.

 **Wendy: Si tu n'as rien de prévu je me disais qu'on pourrait aller ensemble au salon de thé =)**

Merde alors, c'est vrai que son seul projet était de rester seule et à se lamenter sur son sort. A croire que le destin se fout de sa gueule. Et puis franchement, elle a une tête à kiffer les salons de thé ?! Elle ne boit que du café, noir, comme son âme. A coup sûr il s'agit d'un endroit girly à souhait avec des cupcakes à la fraise.

 **Henrietta: D'accord, mais je garanti pas d'être de bonne humeur. Et pas d'emoji !**

Elle soupire, elle regrette déjà. Pourquoi elle a répondu ça ?

Wendy et Henrietta ont finalement convenu d'un rendez-vous devant l'établissement redouté. Wendy est pétillante et rayonne de joie, ce qui contraste pas mal avec la mine maussade de la gothique. Franchement, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fout ici. Était-elle désespérée à ce point ? Elles entrent dans le salon et s'installent à une table en retrait des autres. Wendy lui épargne le bain de foule, c'est déjà ça. Bien qu'en réalité, l'endroit est plutôt désert, peu de clients fréquentent ce lieu jugé étrange. Wendy s'amuse de voir les yeux de son invitée s'agiter dans tous les sens, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Elle savait que cet endroit lui plairait. Il s'agit d'un salon tenu par un passionné de cabinets de curiosités. Inutile de dire que la décoration est insolite. Henrietta semble avoir eu le coup de foudre pour un crâne de corbeau déposé sur une étagère non loin d'elle.

 **Henrietta; Pourquoi j'ignorais qu'un tel endroit existe dans cette ville pourrie ?**

 **Wendy; Peut-être parce que la devanture « salon de thé » ne vous convenait pas ? Normal pour des adorateurs de café.**

La brunette rigole doucement. Henrietta ne tient plus et quitte son siège, sa curiosité l'emporte. Elle observe attentivement la collection du propriétaire, oubliant ses aprioris. Elle sent que Wendy la regarde, c'est embarrassant, elle doit penser qu'elle est reconnaissante de l'avoir emmené ici et ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! Elle ne s'amuse pas et elle n'est pas heureuse du tout ! Elle reprend sa place et tente de conserver un visage blasé.

 **Wendy: Le serveur est passé, je t'ai commandé un thé NOIR.**

Elle insiste particulièrement sur le dernier mot, avec un sourire non dissimulé.

 **Henrietta: Peu importe.**

La gothique voit très bien que la jeune femme se retient de rire, elle ne s'en rend pas compte mais elle aussi, un sourire déforme ses lèvres. Quand leur commande arrive, elles éclatent de rire devant un serveur ahuri. Henrietta goûte le breuvage, c'est encore légèrement trop chaud, mais c'est moins infâme que ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Mais elle ne passe en aucun cas une bonne soirée, c'est même le contraire. Wendy est une fille agaçante, trop jolie avec ses longs cheveux parfumés aux fruits des bois et ses grands yeux aux reflets mauves. Ce n'est guère étonnant que la plupart des hommes succombent devant elle. Le genre d'hommes qui font partie de l'équipe de football et la harcèlent pour qu'elle continue à être une stupide pom-pom girl alors qu'elle a arrêté cette activité depuis longtemps. Ce genre de mecs qui l'invitent à des soirées plus alcoolisées que de raison avec de la musique qui fracasse les tympans. Bref, précisément le type de garçons qui n'ont aucune chance avec elle. Au fond, Henrietta le sait, et c'est peut-être bien pour ça qu'elle accepte de la fréquenter. C'est sûrement aussi pour cela qu'elle pose discrètement sa main sur la sienne.

 _A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11 LEMON

Michael et Pete se sont retrouvés au cimetière pour y passer une partie de la soirée. Ils en avaient fait une certaine habitude avec le groupe, c'est la première fois qu'ils s'y retrouvent à deux uniquement. Assis dans l'herbe, à la lueur de la lune, ils se dévoraient mutuellement des yeux. Leurs bouches impatientes se retrouvent pour de profonds baisers. Si bien qu'ils en oublient leurs cigarettes qui se consument entre leurs doigts et qui finalement sont abandonnées. Ils sont seuls au monde, plus personne ne vient rendre visite aux morts une fois le crépuscule tombé. L'ambiance morbide devient charnelle. Pete peut sentir à travers les caresses de Michael son désir grandissant, ce qui décuple le sien. Le rouge meurt d'envie de ressentir sa peau contre la sienne malgré l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Le pêché de la luxure dans un cimetière est un célèbre fantasme pour un gothique, reste qu'il s'agit d'un lieu public et la crainte d'être surpris fait monter l'adrénaline. C'est un jeu dangereux qui renforce encore son envie. Son corps brûle, partout où il réclame l'attention de Michael. Il fait tout pour conserver une apparence digne mais il a l'impression que son émoi se repère à des kilomètres. Sa langue ne veut pas quitter la sienne, quitte à ressentir le manque d'air. Il suffoque presque, sa respiration est saccadée et sa tête tourne. Il peine à se relever quand le plus grand lui tend la main.

 **Michael: Viens.**

Il obéit sur le champ, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, surtout en cet instant. Ils se fraient un chemin entre les pierres tombales pour atteindre la hauteur d'un mausolée. Pete suit son bien aimé sans broncher, bien que sa curiosité soit piquée à vif. Ils le contournent, se retrouvent à l'abri des regards. Pete a à peine le temps de réaliser le pourquoi d'être en ce lieu qu'il est plaqué contre le mur en pierre de l'édifice. Les lèvres de Michael le prennent en otage. Son baiser est affamé, il pousse quelques gémissements rauques et le rouge pense défaillir. Il ne parvient pas à mettre de mots sur ce qui se passe entre eux, en lui. Ses mains s'attaquent à la boucle de sa ceinture et le séparent de son pantalon ainsi que de son boxer sans aucune hésitation. Pete frémit d'être ainsi exposé à l'air libre du soir, il est rapidement réchauffé par les caresses de Michael qui se font pressantes. Ce dernier le fait se retourner, il est à présent face au mur et son cœur bat à cent à l'heure en imaginant la suite. Son envie est tellement forte qu'elle en est douloureuse. Peu importe l'endroit où ils sont, il ne tient plus, il veut le faire, maintenant. Michael se colle contre lui, son corps est bouillant et ce contact le fait gémir d'excitation. Il peut sentir le membre tendu de son amant se frotter contre ses fesses. C'est chaud, dur et même légèrement humide. Il se rend compte qu'il n'arrête pas de soupirer et de gémir, ses efforts pour rester discret sont vains. Michael sort de la poche de sa longue veste noire une dosette de lubrifiant. Il avait entendu un jour que « plus on aime un mec, plus il en faut sur soi » et ceci s'avère véridique. Ses mains tremblent tant le besoin de ne faire qu'un est fort. Heureusement Pete est tout aussi fiévreux que lui et son corps se souvient de ses doigts. Il se cramponne à lui, son sexe placé à l'entrée, il lui murmure :

 **Michael: Seigneur, je vais crever si j'entre pas en toi tout de suite.**

Le bas ventre de Pete tressaille, il ignore comment de simples mots peuvent le mettre dans un tel état.

 **Pete: Alors dépêche-toi.**

Michael grogne d'excitation et s'enfonce en Pete d'un mouvement de bassin. Le rouge l'accueille avec un cri absolument divin. Il n'y a plus de douleur, juste un plaisir presque trop intense pour être réel. Il s'appuie comme il peut à la paroi du mausolée tandis que Michael se mouve en lui de façon effrénée. Il n'est pas question cette fois-ci de délicatesse, ils veulent s'envoyer en l'air sans aucune retenue, exprimer leur désir exponentiel comme ils ne l'ont encore jamais fait. Le corps de Pete s'est habitué à celui de Michael et leur fusion demande moins de préparation, il prend moins de temps pour l'accepter. Ils peuvent donc y aller, sans se préoccuper du reste. Pete est secoué par les mouvements rapides de Michael, il est grisé d'entendre son aîné se laisser complètement aller et de gémir à n'en plus finir, lui qui d'ordinaire est le plus silencieux des deux. Ils n'avaient encore jamais pratiqué cette position, l'angle de pénétration est juste parfait, il offre des sensations totalement nouvelles pour le plus jeune. Pete s'en étrangle presque, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? C'est trop bon mais aussi étrange. Il ignore s'il peut laisser ça continuer ou non.

 **Pete: Je-je me sens bizarre...**

Il peine à articuler, les coups de reins de Michael n'y arrangent rien. Il est vraiment en forme ce soir. Et tout ça rien que pour lui.

 **Michael: Quand je fais ça ?**

Il accentue sa phrase en s'enfonçant en lui et percutant quelque chose qui fait frémir son partenaire.

 **Pete: Ahhh ! Fuck !**

Michael capte le message et insiste de toutes ses forces. Pete est sur le point d'avoir son premier orgasme par derrière, il en a l'intime conviction, ses réactions le prouvent. Il fait de plus en plus chaud en lui, et de plus en plus humide tant il le mouille de son liquide pré séminale. Il va jouir lui aussi, il accélère et Pete ne cesse de gémir. Ses chairs le resserrent davantage, Michael se délivre dans un cri rauque. Le corps de Pete est pris d'intenses décharges de plaisir, il jouit, il n'avait encore jamais joui comme ça. Il éjacule sans pour autant avoir stimulé son sexe. La durée de cet orgasme est plus longue que les autres. La sensation est tellement... c'est indescriptible. Il se sent fébrile, le sperme de Michael coule en lui et il gémit de satisfaction. Le leader continue de le caresser, contemple son visage marqué par la jouissance. Son corps est plus chaud que jamais et est désormais totalement mouillé. Le désir remonte de manière presque violente, il entre à nouveau en érection et recommence à bouger en Pete. C'est comme si le rouge désirait la même chose, un « oh oui ! » s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ils ont totalement perdu le contrôle d'eux-mêmes, ils en ont conscience et cela les grise énormément. Pete remue lui aussi, ajoutant des sensations supplémentaires à la pénétration. Il se tend, ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui, ça recommence ! Mais cette fois il sait que ça n'a rien de mauvais et qu'il peut se laisser aller.

 **Michael: Je vais encore venir... !**

La voix pressante de Michael achève de le porter aux portes du 7e ciel. Ils se libèrent ensemble, au même instant ce qui rend la chose encore plus exceptionnelle à leurs yeux. Michael serre Pete contre lui, gémit dans sa nuque, il est comblé. Le rouge redescend peu à peu de là où son copain l'avait fait grimper. Sa vision est trouble et il ne tient plus sur ses jambes. Il sent le fruit du plaisir de Michael couler entre ses jambes quand celui-ci se retire. Sa chemise est mouillée de ses propres effluves, ils étaient trop impatients pour se déshabiller complètement et voila le résultat. Pete remet ses vêtements en ordre avec une grimace, c'est... mouillé et froid maintenant. Il remarque que Michael sourit, il se retient même de rire. Il lui vole un baiser avant d'emboîter le pas.

 **Pete: On rentre, j'en ai partout. Je veux juste prendre une douche et me changer.**

Il entend l'aîné pouffer, évidemment, pour lui c'est marrant, on voit bien qu'il n'est pas dans sa situation. Pourtant il sourit aussi. Il trébuche et manque de tomber, ses jambes ne le portent plus. Il est encore sous l'effet de ses orgasmes multiples. Il jure mais rigole en même temps, l'euphorie post-orgasme, celle de l'amour aussi. Il est alors soulevé du sol. C'est avec étonnement et embarras qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de Michael.

 **Pete: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, vil chacal ?!**

 **Michael: Tu n'es plus en état de marcher, je te porte.**

 **Pete: On se demande bien pourquoi, gougnafier purulent.**

Ils rentrent ainsi chez le rouge, se lançant des insultes exotiques et rigolant dans la nuit.

Le réveil s'avère difficile, courbaturé, Pete cherche à s'étirer, en vain. Quelque chose l'en empêche, il s'aperçoit qu'il est maintenu fermement par des bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Il émerge de sa torpeur et se remémore la soirée. Le visage de Michael est logé dans sa nuque et il ne semble pas prêt de le lâcher. Il est sans nulle doute épuisé de leurs folies nocturnes. Sans compter qu'il l'a rejoint sous la douche après leur escapade. C'est comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais assez, qu'ils étaient constamment assoiffés l'un de l'autre. Il attend patiemment que son amant se réveille, profitant de sa chaleur et de son corps contre le sien. Michael bâille et grogne, peste sur le lever du jour et quitte le lit tant bien que mal. Pete enfile aussitôt un short et un t-shirt, affrontant le regard presque déçu de son compagnon.

 **Pete: J'ai faim, je descends.**

Michael acquiesce et le suit jusque dans la cuisine. Ils ont nettement plus d'appétit que d'ordinaire, il arrive même parfois que le rouge ne se contente uniquement que de café, n'étant pas du matin. Il boit de grandes gorgées pour se redonner de l'énergie. Il manque de cracher le contenu de la dernière en voyant sa génitrice arriver, avec son sac de courses bien rempli. Elle en dépose le contenu et les salue vivement.

 **Madame Thelman: Pete ! Mon garçon !**

Elle dépose un baiser sur son front et ledit garçon devient rouge de gêne en offrant ce spectacle à son copain. Sa chère mère s'intéresse maintenant à l'aîné, qui visiblement ne sait plus où se mettre.

 **Madame Thelman: Michael, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu, tu as beaucoup grandi ! Bien que tu aies toujours été grand !**

Elle rit doucement, comme charmée, ce qui a le don d'agacer légèrement Pete. Bien sûr il n'y a aucune chance pour que sa maman drague son mec mais quand même... il est peut-être plus possessif que ce qu'il pensait. Michael répond poliment, il est doué pour s'exprimer, enfin la plupart du temps. En tous cas, il trouve les mots pour apporter une conversation agréable aux yeux de maman Thelman. Celle-ci ne souhaite pas les mettre mal à l'aise plus longtemps et se retire.

 **Madame Thelman: Je vous laisse, je vous ai déjà assez ennuyé comme ça !**

 **Pete: T'inquiète pas, on allait partir de toute façon.**

Sur ce, Pete se lève et remonte dans sa chambre pour se changer. Michael l'attend près de la porte d'entrée quand sa « belle-maman » vient à nouveau à sa rencontre. Il est surpris de l'entendre chuchoter :

 **Madame Thelman: Michael ? Prends soin de lui, d'accord ?**

De légères rougeurs apparaissent sur son visage étonné. Se doute-t-elle de quelque chose ? Elle lui adresse un clin d'œil et tourne vite les talons avant le retour de Pete. On dirait bien que oui... C'est plutôt rassurant qu'elle le prenne aussi bien. Même si c'est un peu embarrassant aussi. Pete le rejoint et ils prennent le chemin des cours, l'esprit ailleurs. Ils peuvent s'estimer heureux de commencer plus tard aujourd'hui.

 _A suivre..._

 _Mots de l'auteure : un chapitre 100% Michael - Pete ou Cured (Curly goth - Red goth), bref mon OTP ! J'espère que vous avez adoré autant que moi et... vous n'avez pas été choqué-e-s du lemon dans le cimetière quand même ?_


	12. Chapter 12 LEMON

La journée se passe plutôt bien pour tout le monde, tout en sachant qu'une journée de cours peut être pénible, évidemment. Elle s'achève moins bien pour ceux qui n'aiment pas la pluie. L'eau coule dans les rigoles de manière torrentielle et gare à celui qui osera braver cette tempête, il risque fort d'être trempé jusqu'aux os. Mike fixe le ciel d'un air inquiet, il a horreur de l'humidité, pour le moment ça va, il est à l'abri. Mais il ne va tout de même pas rester dans l'école toute la soirée et il compte encore moins y passer la nuit. Et lui qui n'a rien prévu pour se protéger du mauvais temps... quel idiot il fait. Il est d'un naturel distrait, certes, mais ces derniers jours, c'est encore pire. L'amour en tête ne lui réussit pas toujours visiblement. Il soupire et s'amuse à faire de la buée sur les vitres et faire des dessins, il trace de ses doigts le doux prénom de Damien. Il sursaute en voyant tout à coup un reflet autre que sa propre personne sur la fenêtre. C'est Larry qui lui sourit gentiment, il lui a fait peur à le rejoindre en silence et sans prévenir, mais c'est beaucoup mieux de le voir comme ça plutôt que larmoyant.

 **Larry : Maître Mike, je parie que tu as oublié de prendre un parapluie avec toi.**

Il s'incline légèrement avec un certain amusement. Pour ce qui est de prendre petit à petit distance, c'est raté dirait-on. Le châtain ouvre grand un parapluie bleu, c'est sa couleur préférée, et invite son chef à le partager avec lui.

 **Larry: Je te raccompagne chez toi ?**

Mike hésite mais finit par capituler, il ne veut absolument pas se mouiller, sa ruinerait son make-up et ses vêtements déjà moulants de base seraient vraiment inconfortables s'ils étaient trempés. Larry rayonne de pouvoir marcher à ses côtés. Il passe son bras autour de celui de son acolyte. C'est étrange, ils sont beaucoup trop proches. Mike est certain qu'ils ressemblent à un couple à se tenir de cette manière, il est terriblement mal à l'aise. Larry stoppe soudain le pas et il est bien obligé de faire de même s'il tient à rester préservé de la pluie. Ses orbes bleus presque translucides se plongent dans les siennes. Mike se surprend à avoir presque peur, il lui fait quoi là ? C'est... ce n'est pas possible. Il lui a déjà dit qu'il avait un amoureux, il doit bien comprendre qu'il n'est pas intéressé... non ? Il préfère reculer et mettre une distance.

 **Mike: Désolé...**

Larry lui répond par un petit sourire déçu.

 **Larry: Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser.**

Une fois arrivé chez Mike, Larry s'éclipse rapidement, penaud, on dirait un enfant qui a été pris en faute. Le vampire se lamente dans sa chambre en se demandant pourquoi c'était si compliqué toutes ces histoires. Il change de vêtements, ils avaient été malgré tout imprégnés d'humidité. Il tient à se faire beau pour voir Damien. Le démon l'a invité au cinéma, d'ordinaire il s'y rend toujours seul, cela signifie sans doute qu'il l'intègre dans son monde et cela rend Mike incroyablement heureux. Il oublie bien vite le drama de Larry, il est sur un nuage en marchant vers le « Bijou Cinéma ». Damien se tient devant l'entrée, certains passants le dévisage avec inquiétude, c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu peur parfois. Mais le pauvre semble plutôt abattu avec ses cheveux mouillés et son expression maussade.

 **Mike: Tu vas prendre froid !**

S'alarme aussitôt le vampire. Il lui prend la main dans le but de l'entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais le fils de Satan se fait réticent

 **Damien: Moi non plus je n'avais pas de parapluie.**

Le vampire sursaute, « moi non plus », c'est ce qu'il vient de dire. Se pourrait-il que... ? Oh non ! Pourquoi ça se passe toujours comme ça ?! Les gens voient ou entendent toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas, apparaissent toujours au mauvais moment ! Ils se dirigent vers une ruelle jouxtant le cinéma afin de ne pas déranger les personnes qui s'y rendent mais aussi pour pouvoir parler calmement. C'est la panique totale pour Mike mais il sait qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, tout va bien se passer, il faut juste qu'il parvienne à tout expliquer à Damien.

 **Mike: Tu l'as bien vu, j'ai pris mes distances, je ne t'ai pas trompé !**

Zut, sa voix se casse déjà, il doit se faire force pour ne pas sangloter comme un bébé.

 **Damien: Je le sais.**

Il marque une pause et fixe Mike du regard, l'air grave. De l'incompréhension se lit dans les yeux du vampire.

 **Damien: Et c'est bien ça le problème.**

 **Mike: Quoi ?!**

Mike aurait voulu le hurler mais ce n'est qu'une toute petite voix qui franchit sa gorge. Il ne comprend rien, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il a mal. Un peu comme si on lui enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur. Damien soupire, croise les bras et cette fois dévie le regard.

 **Damien: Ce mec est génial avec toi, tu ne trouveras sans doute pas mieux. C'était une erreur de refuser ses avances.**

 **Mike: Mais... tu es dingue ?! Je t'ai toi !**

Mike s'offusque et retrouve sa voix, Damien semble perdre patience et fronce les sourcils, les traits de son visage se sont durcis.

 **Damien: As-tu réellement conscience de qui je suis ?! Quand j'ai vu comment il te regardait, ça m'a rappelé ce que je suis, que je ne te mérite probablement pas. Jamais je ne te rendrais heureux comme lui pourrait le faire. Les gens me craignent, personne ne voudrait passer sa vie avec le fils de Satan !**

 **Mike: SI, MOI !**

Le vampire est lui-même sous le choc de son propre cri, il en perd presque l'équilibre. Ça y est, il craque, les larmes perlent de ses yeux. Damien demeure sans réaction, uniquement ses yeux écarquillés montrent une certaine surprise.

 **Mike: Moi je le veux... je veux vivre le restant de ma vie avec toi ! Je t'aime Damien !**

Sa déclaration spontanée l'a vidé de ses dernières forces, il s'effondre. Le démon le rattrape de justesse et le garde dans ses bras.

 **Damien: Tu es bien plus brave que moi.**

Murmure Damien, encore secoué par la tournure des événements. Comment est-ce possible ? Mike, ce couard, a été plus courageux que lui pour avoir été le premier à avouer ses sentiments ? Le monde tourne à l'envers. A genoux, ils restent ainsi à se serrer le plus fort possible, comme si l'un d'eux allait disparaître si leur étreinte cessait.

 **Mike: Dis, tu m'aimes aussi ?**

Damien soupire mi- agacé mi- amusé.

 **Damien: Si ce n'était pas le cas pourquoi est-ce que je me soucierai autant de ton bonheur ?**

 **Mike: Ah oui, c'est vrai.**

Ils pouffent avant de se relever. C'est main dans la main qu'ils quittent la ruelle.

 **Mike: Alors nous sommes compagnons... ?**

 **Damien: Pour l'éternité.**

Confirme le ténébreux avant d'embrasser fougueusement le vampire. Le baiser est brûlant de tendresse mais aussi de passion. La timidité de Mike s'est estompée progressivement depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, aujourd'hui, elle est inexistante. Damien emboîte ensuite le pas, dépasse le bâtiment au grand étonnement de Mike.

 **Mike: Mais... on va où ?**

 **Damien: Chez moi.**

 **Mike: Et le film alors ?**

 **Damien: Peu importe.**

Les deux jeunes hommes se hâtent de rentrer dans l'appartement afin de s'abriter de la pluie battante. Mike soupire d'aise une fois à l'intérieur, il fait bien chaud ici, c'est agréable. Damien a tendance à régler le chauffage sur une haute température, habitué au climat ambiant des enfers. Mike ôte sa veste trempée et suit Damien qui gagne directement sa chambre. Il reste bouche bée devant celui-ci qui se débarrasse de ses vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair.

 **Mike:** **Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

Le démon le regarde comme s'il venait de dire la plus absolue des absurdités.

 **Damien: Je retire mes fringues, elles sont mouillées à cause de cette putain de pluie.**

Mike ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si se dévêtir complément était nécessaire, de là à se mettre carrément à poil... Ses yeux se perdent sur son torse musclé, il est bâti comme un dieu ! Enfin, si on peut dire. Ce qui l'attend plus bas est encore mieux ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le regarder à cet endroit, mais il ne parvient pas à y résister. Damien croise les bras et le fixe, nullement gêné d'être observé de la sorte, il semble attendre quelque chose.

 **Damien: Je dois te déshabiller moi-même peut-être ?**

Le vampire rougit quelque peu, il est capable de le faire seul, bien sûr, mais la proposition de son petit-ami est plutôt alléchante. Il fait signe que oui de la tête et Damien sourit narquoisement. Il s'approche de lui tel un prédateur et s'attaque à son t-shirt. La peau de Mike est blanche comme le lait, elle parait si douce, sa main s'y attarde avec délice. Les yeux de Mike se ferment sous les caresses, il est déjà emporté par le désir, c'est touchant. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il comptait s'en arrêter là. Il défait sa ceinture et retire son pantalon noir, le laissant en sous-vêtement. Qu'est-ce que... ? C'est la première fois qu'il voit un boxer avec des motifs de chauves-souris. C'est mignon mais il ne s'attardera pas là-dessus. Il vient embrasser son vampire, passionnément, avec une certaine férocité qui lui est propre. Aussitôt Mike gémit contre ses lèvres, visiblement très réceptif à sa manière de faire. Le démon glisse sa main dans le sous-vêtement de son partenaire et le palpe avec la même intensité. Mike s'accroche à ses épaules et semble prêt à défaillir. Damien prend un plaisir certain à gentiment le malmener de la sorte. Le pauvre est contraint de casser le baiser tant il soupire de satisfaction. Il finit par crier et à la surprise de Damien, il se libère dans sa main.

 **Damien: Tu jouis trop vite.**

Cela pourrait sonner comme une critique mais le sourire de Damien confirme le contraire. Mike n'y prête pas attention, encore trop secoué par ce tourbillon de sensations. Il vient de lui faire quoi là ? C'était dingue ! Damien le sépare de son boxer mouillé de ses fluides, n'étant pas cruel au point de le laisser comme ça. Mike vient se lover contre lui, il accepte le câlin sans rechigner et l'emmène dans son lit. Mais le vampire se montre soudainement moins docile. Il l'a suivi sur le matelas, certes, mais il se retrouve au-dessus de lui. Damien est quelque peu déconcerté, jamais ô grand jamais un partenaire n'avait déjà osé d'entreprendre ceci, Mike ignore ce qu'il risque. Il est encore plus surpris en le voyant descendre dans le lit. Il croise son regard pétillant, il semble bien malicieux tout à coup.

 **Mike: Je veux te sucer.**

Oui, de la part d'un vampire ce n'est pas étonnant, même s'il ne parle probablement pas d'exactement de la même chose. Aussitôt le corps du démon bouillonne, comment refuser une telle proposition ? Mieux, il ne lui propose pas, il lui affirme son envie de lui faire du bien. Mais il reste un détail à régler.

 **Damien: Retire tes crocs avant.**

Mike s'exécute avec le sourire, il est vrai que ses canines pointues risquaient d'être douloureuses pour son amant. Il prend le membre de Damien en bouche et s'applique à donner le meilleur de lui-même dans cette tâche. Il n'a jamais fait ça mais s'il y met du cœur, ce sera tout de même bon, non ? Une des mains du démon vient s'agripper à ses cheveux, sans pour autant les tirer ou l'inciter à aller plus vite ou plus profondément. Mike peut sentir son sexe gonfler sous sa langue, il tressaille de plus en plus. Damien serre les dents pour contenir des gémissements avant de le stopper de sa voix.

 **Damien:Tu peux arrêter.**

Le vampire obtempère mais affiche une mine déçue.

 **Mike: Tu n'aimes pas ?**

Damien détourne le regard et grogne, ce qui est probablement issu d'une timidité mal assumée.

 **Damien: Si, justement, j'aime beaucoup trop.**

Ce n'était pas simple pour lui à avouer, mais il n'y peut rien, Mike s'avère être excellent en cette matière. Sa première impression avait été bonne.

 **Damien: Tu veux continuer ?**

 **Mike: Oui... sois doux s'il te plait.**

Damien se contente de répondre par un signe de tête. Il se comporte à nouveau comme un jeune puceau innocent, sauf que c'est impossible pour lui d'y croire. Évidemment qu'il sera délicat, mais il sait quelque chose sur Mike que lui-même ne sait pas. Le vampire s'installe, allongé sur le ventre, tandis que Damien se poste derrière lui. Le fils de Satan le prépare à sa venue, y allant doucement comme convenu. Il remarque que son amant grimace à l'intrusion de ses doigts, il l'embrasse et le caresse pour lui faire oublier la peine passagère.

 **Damien: Te souviens-tu de notre conversation sur l'âme ?**

Le vampire retrouve le sourire et sa curiosité prend le dessus.

 **Mike: Oui ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel goût à la mienne ! Ah !**

Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres, c'était quoi ça ? C'est comme si Damien venait de toucher un endroit très sensible. Ça fait bizarre et pourtant il a envie qu'il recommence. Damien affiche un sourire carnassier, voir son vampire se tortiller sous lui est divin. Il découvre peu à peu le plaisir que seul un homme peut lui offrir. Il se rapproche de son visage, sa langue vient titiller le lobe de l'oreille de Mike.

 **Damien: Ton âme a la saveur de l'orgasme.**

Susurre-t-il d'une voix langoureuse. Il insiste alors sur sa zone magique et Mike pousse un long gémissement. Il est désormais totalement en proie au désir. Il est prêt à le recevoir. Damien retire ses doigts et place son membre tendu à l'entrée de l'antre des plaisirs de son partenaire. Il s'y frotte sans pour autant le pénétrer. Mike ne tient plus et murmure son nom dans un élan de passion.

 **Mike: Damien, Damien...**

Le démon est incapable de résister à cet appel et s'enfonce en lui dans un râle de plaisir. Il n'y est pas allé aussi prudemment que prévu, il a perdu le contrôle. Mike serre les draps et tente de respirer profondément. Il est comblé par la virilité de Damien en lui. C'est assez inconfortable pour l'instant mais aussi jouissif. C'est une sensation unique et il perd pied. Il ne se retient pas de crier et de mordre l'oreiller. Damien, tant qu'à lui ferme les yeux et essaie de calmer ses tremblements. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il a déjà atteint sa limite, d'ordinaire il tient plutôt longtemps, il se considère comme un bon coup. Il ne veut surtout pas décevoir et frustrer Mike en éjaculant aussi vite. Il ne parvient à ralentir la jouissance qui l'envahi à chaque mouvements, il ne peut pas luter. Il compte malgré tout se donner à fond pour la fin. Il soulève Mike de façon à le mettre à 4 pattes et le serre bien contre lui. Il a ainsi accès à son sexe qui ne demande qu'à être soulagé mais aussi à sa nuque. Il l'embrasse, la lèche, ses dents finissent par se planter doucement dans sa peau. Mike gémit fortement, il adore ce que Damien lui fait, il fait vibrer sa corde sensible. Damien accélère la cadence, ses derniers coups de reins se font plus prononcés alors qu'il jouit. Il branle Mike au même rythme et un sublime son lui parvient aux oreilles : la voix de son amour alors qu'il se délivre dans sa main. Son grognement sonne pareil pour le vampire qui est en extase et se laisse tomber dans les couvertures. Tous les deux à bout de souffle, ils restent un moment ainsi, Damien affalé sur Mike avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

 **Mike: C'est toujours aussi bon ?**

 **Damien: Oui. Ça le deviendra même encore plus avec le temps.**

 **Mike: Et on a toute l'éternité pour ça !**

Mike rigole doucement en entendant Damien pouffer avant de se décoller de lui. Il s'allonge à ses côtés, pas du tout décidé à quitter le lit.

 **Damien: Tu dis des choses trop adorables pour être une créature de la nuit.**

Le vampire vient se blottir contre lui, transi d'amour.

 **Mike: Donc tu me trouves adorable ?**

 **Damien:Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait couché ensemble si ce n'était pas le cas ?**

 **Mike: Tu es si romantique.**

Mike vient l'embrasser et dépose des baisers sur sa joue, laissant Damien perplexe. Lui, romantique ? Il a comme un léger doute...

 **Damien: Préviens ton cher beau-père que tu ne rentreras pas chez toi ce soir.**

 _A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13 LEMON

_Mots de l'auteure : On est bien d'accord , il n'y a jamais assez de lemon dans ce bas monde ? Du coup je contribue du mieux que je peux à pallier à ce manque cruel ! Ne me remerciez pas ! =p_

 _Aussi, on approche de la fin, je ne voulais pas terminer sur un chapitre 13, ça porte malheur (non c'est juste que ne suis pas encore décidée à écrire le mot final) mais surtout, ne soyez pas tristes, des nouvelles fics avec des nouveaux ships attendent d'être écrites avec impatience ! Hé oui, je ne m'arrête toujours pas, je suis tenace tel un chat qui vous réveille la nuit pour avoir des croquettes ! Mouhahahaha !_

C'est connu, les vampires vivent la nuit et dorment le jour, pourtant Mike se réveille paisiblement à la lueur du soleil. De sa main il cherche à tâtons son amant, mais il ne trouve qu'une place vide et tiède. Il a dû se lever il y a peu. Mike baille, l'esprit encore embrumé, il enfile ses vêtements de la veille. Il croit être encore en plein rêve quand il entend une voix d'outre-tombe résonner de façon lugubre dans tout l'appartement. D'où vient-elle ? Il n'est pas du genre à vite être effrayé mais... non c'est faux, en vérité c'est une vraie poule mouillée. Il est rassuré quand la voix de Damien lui parvient. On dirait qu'il s'agit d'une conversation, elle vient du salon. Il sort de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, se voulant discret mais c'est bien évidemment peine perdue. La grosse voix gutturale s'extasie soudain.

 **?: Mon fils ! Tu m'avais caché ce joli garçon, il est à croquer !**

Damien se retourne vers Mike puis vers son écran de télé où un drôle de personnage est affiché en grand. Serait-ce... le père de Damien ? S'agit-il de Satan en pleine conversation à distance avec son fils ? Mike reste figé, les yeux écarquillés face à ce visage si abominable... heu non il n'est pas terrible du tout en fait. Le maître des enfers prend un ton faussement vexé et présente une moue qui ne duperait personne.

 **Papa Satan: Ainsi tu ne dis pas tout à ton papounet ?! Ça m'attriste beaucoup tu sais !**

Maintenant, Mike sait d'où Damien tient son côté théâtral par moment.

 **Damien: C'est que c'est récent...**

Le père démoniaque pousse un couinement de joie pour le moins inattendu.

 **Papa Satan: Tu veux dire que c'est ton petit-ami ?! Oh Damien je suis si content pour toi ! Biscuits pour tout le monde !**

Le fils grogne d'embarras, cette situation tourne au ridicule, comme souvent avec son géniteur, mais il ne voulait pas imposer ça à Mike, pas si tôt dans leur relation en tout cas. Satan n'a maintenant d'yeux que pour le pseudo vampire qui s'avance timidement.

 **Papa Satan: Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu es vraiment mignon ! Mon fils à de bons goûts !**

Damien hallucine en voyant ces deux-là papoter et faire connaissance, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Finalement c'est comme s'il n'existait plus. D'accord, c'est plutôt bien qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien mais c'est aussi déstabilisant. Il doute que cela se passe aussi bien avec son beau-père, envahissant et niais au possible. Mike lui a raconté qu'il est allé au point de se déguiser en vampire pour son anniversaire quand il était petit, cette fête avait d'ailleurs tourné au fiasco... Mais voilà que la tournure des événements devient encore plus étrange, oui apparemment c'est possible : son père se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

 **Papa Satan: Snif mon petit garçon est devenu un homme ! C'est si émouvant ! Mais quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours mon bébé !**

 **Mike: Ne pleurez pas beau-papa, sinon je vais être triste aussi ! Snif !**

Mais... ?! Ils sont ingérables ! Damien se retrouve avec son diable de père et son copain de vampire, en plein chagrin. Il prie à son paternel de se calmer et de les laisser un peu, c'est que ça commençait à devenir insupportable. Il sait très bien comment ça va finir sinon, il parlerait encore de ses déboires amoureuses. Son père est fleur bleue et tombe sous le charme du premier résident des limbes venu. Et franchement, Mike n'a pas besoin d'écouter tout ça.

 **Mike: En fait, il est gentil ton papa !**

Damien s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il s'agit de Satan, et qu'il « n'est pas gentil », qu'il symbolise la cruauté, le chaos et le désespoir. Mais lui-même à des doutes parfois et puis, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait effacer le sourire de son petit-ami. Il peine encore à croire qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qui nourrit de l'amour à son égard, c'était inespéré. Maintenant que Mike est à lui, il lui appartiendra pour toujours, pour l'éternité. Il éteint l'écran et vient blottir son protégé dans ses bras. Mike ferme les yeux et sourit. Ils restent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que leurs ventres grognent.

 **Mike: Je sais ! Je vais te préparer ma spécialité : des pancakes avec du sirop de fraises !**

Damien secoue la tête, excédé, avant d'éclater de rire.

 **Damien: Je n'en attendais pas moins du maître des vampires...**

Le repas au Benny's du vendredi soir, c'est sacré, sacré comme un récit d'Edgard Allan Poe, c'est peu dire. Donc c'est évident que le groupe au complet des gothkids y soit réuni. L'ambiance générale est légèrement différente de l'ordinaire. Henrietta est silencieuse, Firkle jette régulièrement un coup d'œil sur son téléphone afin de ne pas rater ne serait-ce qu'un seul message de Ike et Pete et Michael se dévorent des yeux. Et bien sûr, ils sont persuadés que personne ne les remarque. Pourtant Henrietta mettrait sa main à couper que le rouge fait du pied à leur leader. Le leader, qui est censé délivrer le programme de ce weekend mais qui est visiblement trop distrait pour cela. Que cela ne tienne, c'est elle qui s'en chargera, d'autant plus qu'elle avait prévu de faire une annonce plus ou moins importante.

 **Henrietta: Pour le film de la soirée, ce sera chez moi, comme à chaque fois. Sauf que cette fois on sera 5.**

Les trois jeunes hommes reviennent enfin à la réalité et ils n'ont guère l'air ravi.

 **Firkle: Quoi ?!**

 **Michael: Explique-toi.**

Henrietta se fait tout à coup moins sûr d'elle, ils vont mal le prendre, c'est certain, mais de toute façon c'est trop tard. Et puis c'est chez elle et elle fait ce qu'elle veut, merde !

 **Henrietta: Wendy va nous rejoindre.**

 **Michael: J'espère que tu plaisantes !**

 **Pete: Si cette grognasse se pointe, je l'étripe !**

Jusque-là il était resté silencieux, mais sa colère explose, il crache son venin en montrant les dents, sa haine envers la jeune femme est palpable.

 **Henrietta: Relax Pete, elle sait très bien que vous êtes ensemble Michael et toi, elle ne tentera rien.**

 **Michael: Ça ne dit pas pourquoi elle viendra.**

 **Henrietta: Quand vous m'avez laissée seule pour aller vous bécoter elle m'a invité à prendre un thé, je me suis sentie redevable.**

 **Firkle: Prendre un thé ?!**

Le plus jeune se met à pouffer, se moquant avec impertinence. Henrietta lui donne un coup d'épaule, oui, c'est ridicule, elle le sait, mais peu importe.

 **Henrietta: De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix.**

Le reste de la bande est bien obligé d'accepter, même si cela ne l'enchante guère, surtout un en particulier. Michael s'en contre-fout, à vrai dire il l'avait carrément oublié, cette Testaburger. Par contre, Pete est pris d'un courroux phénoménal et ne semble pas vouloir en démordre. Ils terminent leur repas en silence.

 **Henrietta: Bon, on se retrouve à 21h.**

Sur ce, la jeune femme quitte l'établissement. On dirait presque qu'elle est impatiente.

 **Pete: On s'y retrouve là-bas, je repasse chez moi avant.**

Michael acquiesce, quelque peu surpris par sa froideur. Ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute si Henrietta a invité Wendy ! Il va se mettre à la détester lui aussi si ça continue ! Lui qui voulait passer un moment intime avec Pete avant la soirée...

Henrietta est dans sa chambre, soigneusement aménagée de plusieurs coussins et couvertures en face de l'écran de télévision. Elle est face à un cruel dilemme : « 28 jours plus tard » ou « Evil Dead » ? Elle ferme les yeux et inspire une grande bouffée de tabac, ce calme, ce silence, quel soulagement ! Ses parents ont eu la bonne idée d'emmener son crétin de petit frère à la Casa Bonita pour se goinfrer de burritos. La paix est salvatrice. Aucun son, rien, un silence de mort. C'est plutôt déconcertant, elle n'en a pas l'habitude. La jeune femme est finalement presque contente d'entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonner dans la grande maison vide. Il doit s'agir de Michael, l'aîné est toujours à l'heure. Elle jette un œil à l'horloge, non, impossible, il n'arrive jamais à l'avance. Comme un magicien il arrive toujours à l'heure prévue. Elle prie pour que ce ne soit pas sa famille qui aurait pu changer de plan. Elle est heureuse de voir le visage de Wendy en ouvrant la porte. Enfin, « heureuse » est un grand mot. Celle-ci la salue avec un enthousiasme évident.

 **Wendy: Salut Henri ! Merci encore pour l'invitation, j'ai été agréablement surprise !**

 **Henrietta: Euh ouais. Ma chambre est par là.**

La dernière fois qu'elle a guidé une fille dans ses appartements privés, c'était à moitié bourrée et c'était pour la baise. Là ça n'a rien à voir, c'est étrange comme situation. C'est dingue comme les choses peuvent changer du tout au tout en si peu de temps. Son invitée affiche une mine réjouie en contemplant son intérieur.

 **Wendy: Waouh ! J'adore, ta déco me rappelle l'époque victorienne ! C'est comme dans ma série préférée, « Penny Dreadful » !**

Henrietta croit halluciner et l'analyse du regard de haut en bas. Est-elle sérieuse ? C'est sa série préférée à elle aussi, bien sûr elle se gardera de le lui dire.

 **Henrietta: Tu as de bons goûts, même si tu n'en as pas l'air.**

Le sourire de Wendy devient malicieux, comme si la gothique venait de la mettre au défi et que cela la ravi.

 **Wendy: Venant de toi c'est un sacré compliment ! Regarde plutôt ce que j'ai ramené pour la soirée !**

La jeune femme vêtue de mauve désigne un sac de course rempli de victuailles en tout genre. Une chose est sûre, ils n'allaient pas mourir de faim ! Mais une certaine bouteille attire particulièrement son attention.

 **Henrietta: Du rhum ? Intéressant...**

Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel présent de la part de l'ancienne capitaine des pom pom girls de South Park.

 **Wendy: Il vient de la réserve de mon père, il a un certain penchant pour l'alcool, ça comporte quelques avantages !**

Wendy lui adresse un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir ladite bouteille et d'en prendre une gorgée. Elle la passe ensuite à Henrietta qui n'en revient pas. On dit souvent que les apparences sont trompeuses mais ces derniers temps c'est abusé ! Elle doute que son cœur parvienne à suivre la cadence. A nouveau la même sonnerie retentit, et cette fois, c'est certain, c'est Michael. Henrietta le fait entrer, Wendy sur ses talons, l'accueille également. Il la salue poliment mais se désintéresse d'elle rapidement.

 **Michael: T'as déjà fait du café ?**

 **Henrietta: Ouais, le thermos est dans la cuisine.**

Peu de temps après, c'est au tour de Firkle d'arriver. C'est à peine s'il prend le temps de parler à leur invitée. Lui, il s'en moque de toutes leurs histoires. Ça ne l'empêchera pas de passer du bon temps avec le groupe. Il s'installe directement à sa place attitrée et s'allume une clope. Henrietta et Wendy sont assises côtes à côtes tandis que Michael préfère rester en retrait. Les minutes défilent et les gothkids se posent tous la même question : où est Pete ? Chacun d'eux sait que le rouge ne supportait pas l'idée que Wendy soit présente à leur soirée, mais de là à déserter leur soirée film hebdomadaire... ça ne lui ressemble pas, ça ne ressemble d'ailleurs à aucun d'entre eux. Firkle essaie de le contacter alors que Michael agrémente sa tasse de café de quelques gouttes de rhum. Henrietta comme à s'inquiéter malgré elle, elle espère sincèrement de ne pas avoir cassé la cohésion de leur groupe. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a pris d'inviter Wendy à cette soirée privée, ça n'a toujours été rien qu'eux 4, alors pourquoi ? Sa main glacée et crispée est alors réchauffée par un toucher doux et rassurant. Les doigts de Wendy s'entrelacent aux siens. Qu'est-ce que... ?! Il est vrai qu'elles ont déjà eu ce genre de contact auparavant, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'y fait. La jeune femme lui offre un sourire réconfortant, a-t-elle réussi à deviner ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant ? C'est alors qu'enfin, le membre qui se faisait tant attendre débarque. L'expression sombre, mais pas plus que d'ordinaire. Il lance un bref « salut » à l'intruse et prend place non loin de Firkle et non pas à côté de Michael, ce qui a le don de surprendre tout le monde.

 **Henrietta: Je lance le film.**

Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là, et puis l'ambiance est trop bizarre pour faire en sorte qu'elle s'éternise. C'est tout de suite mieux lorsqu'ils sont plongés dans le noir, avec l'écran allumé comme unique source de lumière. Ils sont tous plus ou moins concentrés sur le film mise à part Michael qui est totalement ailleurs. C'est qu'il y a de quoi, avec Pete en face de lui, et qui n'est pas à portée de ses mains. Mais dans ces conditions, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, autrement, il l'aurait violé sur place. Il fait tout pour le rendre fou, il en est persuadé. Les regards qu'il lui lance, les postures qu'il prend et surtout ce qu'il porte. Le plus grand est en ébullition et lutte pour ne pas franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparent afin de lui sauter dessus. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur ces parcelles de peaux dévoilées à travers le pull noir dont certaines parties sont en mailles et ne cachent pas grand chose. Il a également misé sur le pantalon en cuir, le genre bien moulant. Michael doit jouer sur sa respiration pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le désir qui devient de plus en plus envahissant. Il tente de s'accrocher au scénario sanglant du film mais rien n'y fait. Il reste chaud comme la braise et rien ne peut effacer de son esprit cette version sensuelle de Pete. Au moment de se boire une bière, il lui porte le coup de grâce en donnant un subtile coup de langue au goulot de la bouteille. Il donnerait tout pour être à la place de cette bouteille en ce moment même ! Bordel il n'en peut plus ! C'est de la torture ! Il se lève et quitte la chambre, remerciant la pénombre de dissimuler son érection protubérante. Il faut qu'il se calme, il est à bout et Pete semble prendre un malin plaisir à le chauffer. La présence de Wendy y est sûrement pour quelque chose. S'il voulait qu'il ne regarde que lui, c'est réussi, peut-être même un peu trop ! Michael se dirige vers les toilettes pour y trouver un moment de répit, il envisage de soulager ses pulsions débordantes, autrement cette soirée s'avèrera être un enfer. Au moment où sa main se pose sur la poignée de porte, son avant-bras et maintenu fermement et il se retrouve plaqué au mur. L'homme de ses rêves, et de ses fantasmes, se tient contre lui, son regard plongé dans le sien.

 **Pete: Tu abandonnes déjà ?**

Pete sourit narquoisement avant de passer sa langue dans le cou de Michael. Ce dernier se tend instantanément et gémit, ayant déjà atteint sa limite.

 **Pete: Je te propose un marché : si tu résistes jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, on va chez toi et tu ne le regretteras pas... T'en dis quoi ?**

Il ponctue sa proposition d'une caresse sur la bosse qui s'est formée dans pantalon, il palpe le membre envieux de son amant qui supplie d'être soulagé. Michael suffoque presque, ferme les yeux et serre les dents pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

 **Michael: Pete...**

Il est au bord de l'implosion, le rouge joue avec lui et ça l'excite terriblement. Ses lèvres viennent chercher celles de son amour, il a besoin de le ressentir contre lui, de l'embrasser, de le toucher... Pete met rapidement fin au baiser et s'éloigne.

 **Pete: Je prends ça pour un oui. Reste sage en attendant.**

Il laisse un Michael seul, complétement dérouté et fiévreux. Il s'appuie contre le mur frais et tente de reprendre ses esprits. Putain la soirée va être longue.

Personne n'a réellement prêté attention à l'absence du leader qui a combattu vaillamment contre sa libido. Il en est sorti vainqueur, enfin plus ou moins, il est « resté sage » comme lui a vivement suggéré Pete. Impossible de compromettre la proposition qu'il lui a faite. Il brûle d'impatience de voir ce qu'il lui réserve. Il a bien dit qu'il ne le regretterait pas, ça doit valoir la peine de faire cet effort. Michael se surprend à tout faire pour éviter de regarder le rouge, craignant les propres réactions de son corps. Il fixe l'écran sans vraiment accrocher au film et ne percute pas tout de suite que ce dernier touche à sa fin. Henrietta rallume la lumière, bien qu'elle ne soit que de très faible densité, ce n'est jamais un moment agréable pour les yeux. Firkle est le premier à se relever, il s'étire comme un chat et annonce son départ.

 **Firkle: Ce fut un plaisir mais je m'éclipse, Ike m'attend.**

 **Wendy: Amusez-vous bien !**

Tout le groupe la regarde, sans trop savoir si c'était particulièrement innocent ou particulièrement osé. Le sous-entendu est plutôt pas mal et la gothique ricane face à la tête surprise du petit. Wendy est pleine de surprise, les trois autres finiront bien par s'en apercevoir. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit la seule à la voir autrement qu'en simple conformiste. Henrietta, en qualité d'hôte exemplaire, plus ou moins, raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie son petit protégé. Elle peut bien s'absenter cinq minutes sans que les autres s'entretuent, elle l'espère. Firkle la dévisage sournoisement, avec son sourire en coin de psychopathe, pas étonnant que sa réputation soit mitigée auprès des conformistes.

 **Henrietta: Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?**

Oui, elle a toujours été comme ça, directe, elle va droit au but sans mettre de gants. Sauf avec une seule personne, celle qui est parvenue à exploiter ses failles avec une certaine gentillesse, c'est un comble d'ailleurs.

 **Firkle:Je me disais juste que je n'allais pas être le seul à commettre le pêché de luxure cette nuit.**

 **Henrietta: Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, Pete et Michael sont constamment en rut depuis qu'ils ont passé le cap.**

 **Firkle: Je ne parlais pas d'eux.**

La jeune femme manque de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, tant elle est prise d'une stupeur inimaginable. Firkle s'esclaffe, ce qui n'arrange rien en soit.

 **Henrietta: Tu te fais des idées, moi, craquer sur Wendy ? Tu dérailles, petit.**

 **Firkle: Et le plus drôle c'est que je n'ai pas dit de qui il s'agissait.**

Henrietta devient encore plus pâle que d'habitude, elle vient de se faire griller, et en beauté. Sur ce, Firkle quitte sa demeure et lui souhaite une bonne nuit, le ton particulièrement malicieux. Ce petit est une vraie peste ! Comme a-t-il deviné ? Est-ce flagrant à ce point ? Elle regagne sa chambre et croise Pete et Michael en chemin, visiblement prêts à mettre les voiles eux aussi.

 **Henrietta: Ne me dites pas que ça a mal tourné avec Wendy ?**

 **Pete: Non du tout, Michael est fatigué, il a besoin de repos.**

C'est... tendancieux cette histoire. Plus rien ne l'étonne de la part de Pete, quoi que, Michael la surprise également avec sa timidité qui semble être venue de nulle part.

 **Henrietta: Ah ouais ? Repose-toi bien dans ce cas. J'imagine que Pete y veilleras tout particulièrement.**

 **Pete: Tu imagines bien.**

Elle laisse le couple partir et elle peut enfin retrouver Wendy, du moins sa chambre, ce n'est pas qu'elle a spécialement envie de la retrouver. Et encore moins d'être seule avec elle. Firkle s'est trompé sur toute la ligne. Elle ne ressent rien pour elle, elle ne ressent rien tout court mise à part la désolation et le désespoir. Ils sont des gothiques, ils ne doivent pas l'oublier.

 **Henrietta: Tu es encore là ?**

Pour toute réponse, Wendy vient l'enlacer et se blottit dans ses bras. Mais, pourquoi ? Elle lui parle méchamment et elle lui fait un câlin ?! Pourquoi est-elle aussi gentille ? Aussi parfaite ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à le repousser ? Elle la regarde avec ses beaux grands yeux de jeune femme éprise. Elle est si belle. C'est une véritable catastrophe.

 **Wendy: Il faut absolument que je te le dise : je suis tombée amoureuse de toi !**

Et puis merde à la fin ! Comment est-elle censée lutter contre ça ?! C'est un coup déloyal ! Un coup déloyal du destin et elle ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il est temps de se résigner, d'accepter ses sentiments et d'assumer sa propre faiblesse : Henrietta Biggles a succombé à l'amour. Ce soir elle dit adieu à la solitude, au rejet ainsi qu'au chagrin, ce soir elle embrasse Wendy Testaburger.

Une tempête, un ouragan, un cyclone, un typhon, bref c'est le cataclysme total dans l'esprit de Michael depuis qu'il est dans sa chambre en compagnie de Pete. Ce dernier s'est montré énigmatique et même plutôt distant sur le chemin du retour. Une fois rentré, l'aîné a évidemment voulu l'embrasser, ne tenant plus d'être éloigné de la sorte. Mais encore une fois, le rouge l'a repoussé.

 **Pete: C'est moi qui dirige cette fois, et tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher sans mon accord.**

 **Michael: Si tu y tiens...**

Michael n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, il va devoir se faire force pour résister à l'envie de le toucher. C'est strict, mais aussi excitant. Pete qui prend les choses en main, exclusivement, il bande à nouveau rien qu'à cette idée. Le rouge le fait s'allonger sur le matelas et le déshabille, il veut décidément tout faire par lui-même. Michael se laisse faire, il doit avouer qu'il trouve la situation plutôt érotique bien qu'elle soit frustrante. Pete joue avec lui jusqu'au bout, il va donc respecter ses règles et tenter d'être docile. Le plus jeune est satisfait de voir l'effet qu'il procure à son amant.

 **Pete: Tu es déjà dur...**

Michael est mitigé entre l'excitation et la gêne à l'entendre dire des choses pareilles. Il ne veut pas rester le seul à être nu et entreprend de retirer le pull de son copain. Mais bien sûr, il ne se laisse pas faire.

 **Pete: Pas touche ou j'arrête tout.**

Aussitôt Michael s'immobilise face à cette menace, si Pete stoppe en si bon chemin il risque bien d'en mourir ! Pete ôte ses vêtements devant les yeux fascinés de son compagnon, il ne veut absolument pas rater ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail de la vue qui s'offre à lui. Il a la conviction qu'il ne ressentira jamais pareille chose pour un autre être humain.

 **Michael: Je t'aime.**

Ses mots résonnent comme dans un éternel écho. Il vient de réussir à lui dire cette incantation qui l'effrayait tant, il avait essayé encore et encore sans y parvenir. La phrase se perdait dans sa gorge, les battements de son cœur le rendaient muet. Enfin ! Le plus incroyable c'est que les mots ont franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y prête attention, ils sont venu naturellement, il a parlé à cœur ouvert en contemplant son amour, en pensant à quel point il est fou de lui. Pete est tellement surpris par ce retournement de situation qu'il met un certain temps à répondre, d'autant plus que la déclaration est toute aussi éprouvante pour lui.

 **Pete: Moi aussi je t'aime... Mais je ne vais pas m'attendrir pour autant.**

Pete achève de se dévêtir et chevauche son amant, qui déglutit péniblement. Le voir ainsi au-dessus de lui, entièrement nu, avec ce regard enflammé, il pourrait jouir juste en restant ainsi. Michael gémit quand Pete vient se frotter contre son membre tendu. Il le chauffe encore, se retenir est une véritable épreuve. Et cette épreuve, elle vient pourtant de commencer. Michael suffoque face à la scène qui se présente devant lui : Pete se pénètre de ses doigts tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il se touche ainsi à sa portée, mais lui, doit se contenter de regarder. C'est terrible et divin à la fois. Le rouge se plaque alors contre lui, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de riposter. Michael résiste au désir comme il peut, sa queue a tellement envie de s'enfouir en lui qu'elle en devient douloureuse. Mais il ne peut pas faire un seul geste, il doit rester à la merci de son amant. Pete se redresse et s'empale sur son sexe dans un seul mouvement de bassin. Il lâche un cri et bascule la tête en arrière. Michael s'agrippe aux draps et serre les dents. Putain, il est entré en lui en une seule fois ! C'était soudain et incroyablement bon ! Pete aussi avait atteint sa limite, il le voulait à l'intérieur, le plus vite possible, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Pete se mouve sur Michael, il gère la cadence au gré de ses envies. Michael est au bord de l'apoplexie, Pete se fait du bien avec sa bite, c'est un sublime tableau à regarder, tout ça rien que pour lui. Pete accélère le rythme et il se sent venir, bordel pas déjà, mais il ne peut pas lui dire d'arrêter, c'est lui qui gère ce soir. Pete peine à tenir la cadence, il est aux portes de l'orgasme et perd le contrôle.

 **Pete: Ahhh, putain j'y suis presque, ahhh !**

Michael ne résiste pas à son appel : il vient le branler pour l'aider à jouir. Mais c'est trop, Pete ne peut pas le supporter, deux sensations différentes de plaisir ensemble, c'est beaucoup trop.

 **Pete: Ahhh ! Non, arrête, c'est moi qui...**

Il n'a pas le temps de protester, Michael le renverse alors sous lui. Il soulève ses jambes au-dessus de ses épaules, permettant ainsi une pénétration intense. Michael donne des coups de reins prononcés, il n'a pas respecté le contrat, que le diable l'emporte ! Pete ne s'en plaint pas, bien trop secoué par l'arrivée de l'orgasme. Michael éjacule dans un râle sonore, c'est trop bon, enfin il peut se libérer, il s'était retenu trop longtemps. Mais Pete avait raison, la jouissance n'en est que meilleure et il ne le regrette pas. Pete reste accroché à lui, il est épuisé mais comblé. Michael ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tant il est ravi, Pete a vraiment pris son pied en bougeant ainsi sur lui. Cependant, il a craqué et désobéit. Michael se prend une légère tape dans le dos, son amant le foudroie du regard mais garde le sourire aux lèvres. Il essaie de paraître fâché mais ce n'est pas vraiment convaincant.

 **Pete: Fourbe, tu m'as trahi !**

 **Michael: Tu m'as supplié de t'achever !**

 **Pete: Je vais te tuer ! ... Mais avant j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces.**

Par contre le rouge tenait toujours fermement Michael contre lui à l'aide de ses jambes, ce qui empêche ce dernier de bouger.

 **Michael: Tu me libères ?**

Son amant maléfique fait mine de réfléchir à la question.

 **Pete: Mmmmh... non.**

 **Michael: Tu penses vraiment pouvoir dormir comme ça ?**

 **Pete: Ne me tente pas.**

 **Michael: Je vais t'empêcher de t'endormir dans ce cas**.

 **Pete: Ah ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?**

 **Michael: Dès que tu fermes les yeux, je fais ça.**

En guise d'exemple, Michael enfonce son majeur sans ménagement en Pete qui en bondit presque.

 **Pete: Putain mais tu... t'es vraiment un pervers !**

 **Michael: T'es sûr d'être bien placé pour me dire ça ?**

Pete capitule et le relâche non sans rigoler. D'accord, d'accord, il méritait bien de se venger un peu après ce qu'il lui a fait endurer durant cette soirée. Michael peut à peine reprendre libre court de ses mouvements que Pete vient se lover contre lui.

 **Pete: Reste là, j'ai froid.**

 **Michael: Prend la couverture alors.**

 **Pete: Je préfère la chaleur humaine.**

Michael reste silencieux, ne sachant que répondre à cela. En réalité il apprécie beaucoup d'avoir Pete dans ses bras. Ce moment est particulièrement précieux, comme chacun passé à ses côtés. Ah, on dirait bien qu'il est... heureux ? Oui ça doit être ça.

 _A suivre..._

 _Mots de l'auteure : Hé bien, il était long, vraiment trèèèèès long ! Qui ça ? Bah le chapitre bien sûr, quoi d'autre ?! C'était quoi votre moment préféré ? Et quels ships voudriez-vous voir dans de prochaines fics ? Répondez-moiiiiii ! =D_


	14. Chapter 14 FINAL

_Mots de l'auteure : tout est dans le titre... cela marque à la fois de la nostalgie et de l'impatience. Comme d'habitude j'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur. Enjoy !_

C'est le moment de la pause clope entre les cours, et elle a la fâcheuse tendance de s'éterniser, faute de motivation à retourner en classe. Henrietta coupe un instant la musique que la bande écoutait distraitement.

 **Henrietta: Je ne serai pas là ce soir**

 **Michael: Pour quelle raison ?**

La jeune femme semble hésiter un instant avant de répondre. Elle appréhende quelque peu leur réaction.

 **Henrietta: Je sors avec Wendy.**

Le silence de stupeur est interrompu par Firkle.

 **Firkle: Cool.**

Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait lui en vouloir de sortir avec une conformiste, il serait bien mal placé pour ça. Il est content pour elle, même si son intonation reste impassible.

 **Michael: Félicitations.**

Pete est le seul à ne pas s'en remettre, les yeux écarquillés, il reste muet. Il croise le regard de Michael et ce dernier se retient de rire.

 **Pete: Donc si je comprends bien, mon plan de la dernière fois n'était pas nécessaire...**

Finit-il par murmurer, encore secoué par la nouvelle.

 **Michael: Peut-être mais si c'est toujours comme ça quand tu es jaloux je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.**

Ils s'échangent un regard entendu et ne résistent pas à l'envie de s'embrasser.

 **Firkle: Pete a l'air... rassuré.**

Commente-t-il avant de ricaner. Son téléphone vibre alors dans sa poche et il se désintéresse aussitôt de la conversation. Henrietta devine au sourire du petit gothique qu'il a reçu un message de son petit-ami. Il va certainement filer en coup de vent comme à son habitude depuis qu'il a le cœur en fête.

 **Ike: Mes bras ont hâte de te retrouver...**

Firkle ne prend pas le temps de répondre et se met immédiatement en chemin.

 **Firkle: Le devoir m'appelle.**

 **Henrietta: Ta libido tu veux dire ?**

 **Firkle: Go to hell, bitch ! *(Va en enfer, salope !)**

Ils éclatent de rire. Firkle est bien le seul à pouvoir insulter Henrietta de salope et s'en sortir vivant. Il marche en direction de la cachette que Ike et lui se sont trouvés derrière l'école, pour pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre en toute intimité. Il se fait alors attraper par les hanches et tirer en arrière. Cependant, il ne se débat pas, il sait très bien qu'il s'agit de son idiot de copain. Cela ne l'empêche pas de lui asséner une tape, sans y aller trop fort non plus.

 **Ike: Surprise... !**

 **Firkle: On va dire ça, si ça te fait plaisir.**

 **Ike: En parlant de plaisir...**

Ike l'entraîne vers leur cachette en le tenant par la main. Firkle est déjà brûlant à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec son amant. Mais des voix interrompent leur avancée. Comme deux enfants pris en faute, ils se plaquent au mur, espérant ne pas être vus et écoutent d'une oreille attentive.

 **?: Ca dois te faire bizarre qu'un mec te demande ça, et plus jeune que toi en plus, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher... Je pense qu'à toi depuis ce jour-là.**

Ike s'agite, enthousiaste, jouer aux espions l'anime beaucoup apparemment.

 **Ike: C'est la voix de Filmore !**

 **Firkle: Ferme-la, ils vont nous entendre imbécile !**

C'est bien sûr dit avec énormément d'amour, l'amour selon Firkle. Il clôt les lèvres de son petit-ami en l'embrassant profondément. C'est une manière comme une autre de le faire taire.

 **?: Q-quel jour ?**

Une autre voix se fait entendre mais impossible de la reconnaître.

 **Ike: C'est qui ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?**

 **Firkle: Chut !**

Firkle s'évertue à embrasser Ike pour le maintenir silencieux, bon, il faut avouer aussi qu'il profite de la situation. Il s'en veut de penser ça mais c'est plutôt excitant. Le canadien ne se préoccupe plus du tout de ce qui se passe autour d'eux

 **Filmore: Le jour de la tempête, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je t'ai vu seul, sous ton parapluie, tu avais l'air triste. Je n'arrive pas m'enlever cette image de la tête. Je me suis dit que je devais tout faire pour te voir sourire.**

 **?: C'est inattendu... je-je...**

 **Filmore: Tu m'as lancé un sort cette fois-là, non ? La séduction du vampire !**

Ils rigolent doucement et le visage de Filmore s'illumine.

 **Filmore: J'aime ton sourire, et j'adore ton rire !**

Sa franchise fait rougir le jeune homme, son cœur s'emballe et il ne parvient pas à le calmer.

 **Filmore: Alors quelle-est ta réponse ?**

 **?: C'est vrai qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais... j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer !**

Filmore a l'impression d'avoir des ailes et de voler tant il est fou de joie, tout son stress s'envole pour laisser place à l'extase

 **Filmore: Vraiment ?! Wawwww ! Je peux t'embrasser ?**

 **?: O-oui.**

 **Filmore: J'espère que tu ne vas pas en profiter pour me mordre.**

 **?: Je mords oui, mais que si tu en as envie...**

Le visage de Filmore s'enflamme. Il dépose timidement ses lèvres sur celles de son copain, bien que soit le tout début, il pense pouvoir le nommer ainsi. C'est la première fois qu'il embrasse un mec et putain, ça fait quelque chose ! Au même moment, Ike et Firkle sont encore là à s'étreindre avec de plus en plus de passion.

 **Ike: On s'est un peu trop emballé je crois, je bande.**

 **Firkle: Bordel moi aussi, recule toi un peu !**

Firkle repousse Ike avec plus au moins de délicatesse et tente de reprendre son souffle.

 **Ike: Ils font pareil à côté on dirait.**

Ils s'échangent un sourire amusé avant que le plus grand revienne à la charge pour un câlin.

 **Ike: Dis-moi qu'on va pouvoir se voir ce soir !**

 **Firkle: Ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger, mon tendre.**

Ike le serre davantage contre lui, séduit par les paroles du gothique.

 **Ike:T'entendre me dire des mots doux me fait toujours de l'effet !**

Firkle marmonne et rougit, gêné de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte, le romantisme niais ce n'est pas son truc.

 **Firkle: Mouais, ne t'y habitues pas trop.**

Le lendemain midi, le réfectoire est bondé, il fait de plus en plus froid dehors et les élèves cherchent à s'abriter et à manger bien au chaud. Mike et Larry partagent la même table, comme à leur habitude. Le chef des vampires est soulagé de voir qu'ils sont redevenus des inséparables, oui comme les oiseaux, sans que la gêne des anciens événements ne survienne. Le petit-ami du démon résume le déroulé d'un film avec fougue, devenu lui aussi un passionné du cinéma. Il ose même regarder des films d'horreur désormais, même s'ils sont encore très softs d'après Damien. Mais ce dernier est content qu'il y ait du progrès. Larry l'écoute avec le sourire aux lèvres, Mike est encore un piètre conteur mais il a l'air si heureux de pouvoir lui partager ses découvertes qu'il le laisse faire, non sans amusement. Quand Mike a enfin terminé, il se décide à lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

 **Larry: Tu vas être fier de moi : ça y est, j'ai un compagnon !**

Mike garde la bouche grande ouverte pendant quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle information inattendue.

 **Mike: C'est fantastique ! Je... je suis si content ! Snif...**

Le maître des vampires de South Park affiche une curieuse tête : un grand sourire mais des yeux embués de larmes. C'est l'émotion qui veut ça. Son ami de toujours a trouvé l'amour, lui qui était seul et malheureux, il a maintenant trouvé le bonheur.

 **Larry: Merci ! J'ai hâte de te le présenter !**

Mike sèche ses larmes devant le visage réjoui de Larry.

 **Mike: Je le connais ?**

 **Larry: Il est dans notre école mais je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses, non.**

Voyant qu'il trépigne d'impatience sur sa chaise, le châtain poursuit. Son ami est connu pour être incroyablement curieux et il ne supporterait pas de ne pas savoir.

 **Larry: En fait, il est dans une classe inférieure, il est plus jeune que moi.**

Il met sa main dans sa nuque, embarrassé, il est le plus âgé mais son nouveau petit-ami est plus grand que lui et c'est également lui qui a fait le premier pas.

 **Mike: Plus vite ! Je veux savoir comment il s'appelle !**

Larry rigole devant l'impatience de Mike.

 **Larry: C'est bon, j'y viens ! C'est Filmore Anderson. Il est un peu geek et il adore l'univers des vampires, surtout dans les jeux vidéo. Et puis il est vraiment beau...**

 **Mike: Ah oui, Filmore !**

 **Larry: Tu le connais ?!**

 **Mike: Non !**

Larry secoue la tête et rigole, son chef est parfois un peu... distrait ? Mais ce qu'il lui dit par la suite a le don de l'émouvoir.

 **Mike: Je ne le connais pas mais s'il te rend heureux alors je suis heureux aussi.**

Au même moment, à une autre table de la cafétéria, un groupe d'amis discute vivement. Karen et Tricia se chamaillent pour savoir qui gagnera la part de dessert de l'autre tandis que Ike et Filmore parlent d'amour. Filmore a tendance à facilement craquer sur des garçons au genre atypique, mais cette fois-ci, on dirait bien qu'il s'agit de bien plus. En fait, c'est comme si l'inscription « je suis amoureux » était écrite sur son front. Les filles le taquinent d'ailleurs beaucoup à ce sujet.

 **Filmore:** **Mec je suis trop heureux c'est un truc de fou : je lui ai fait ma déclaration hier et il a dit oui !**

 **Ike: Ouais je sais ! C'est trop bien !**

Ike se rend compte de sa bourde en voyant le visage surpris de son meilleur ami.

 **Ike: Je veux dire, on est pote depuis la maternelle, je l'avais deviné à ta tête.**

Filmore n'y voit que tu feu, il n'a de toute façon pas l'esprit à se montrer suspicieux. Il lui montre une photo qu'il a enregistrée sur son téléphone.

 **Filmore: Regarde, il est trop mignon ! Son sourire me fait fondre !**

Ike rit gentiment devant son meilleur ami qui est transi d'amour. S'il compte jouer au jeu « qui a le copain le plus mignon ? » Filmore risque bien de perdre mais il le complimente néanmoins, en tant que pote sympa.

 **Ike: Pas mal, il est stylé, pour un vampire.**

Il a évidemment remarqué les faux crocs du jeune homme. Il est plutôt surpris, Filmore était attiré par des gothiques, et maintenant il craque pour un vampire ? Ils sont pourtant très différents et rivaux, beaucoup ne font pas la différence, dise que leur look sont semblables mais ce n'est pas le cas et à cela Firkle répondrait : « Les vampires sucent mes couilles de gothique », note que ça marche aussi pour les emos. Ike sourit en pensant à son marginal de petit-ami, si Filmore sort avec un de ses ennemis, ils peuvent oublier les sorties de couples, pendant un moment du moins, le temps qu'ils s'habituent. C'est peut-être un peu comme les chats ? Ils se crachent dessus au début puis deviennent amis ?

 **Filmore: Je sais bien que les gens les trouvent gonflants, mais moi je suis fan ! Vivre à fond son personnage comme ça, c'est très role-play. D'ailleurs dans le jeu « Skyrim » j'étais toujours du côté des vampires et je les protégeai des chasseurs et ... [insérer ici la conversation de geek].**

 **Ike: Hé ouais, j'y avais jamais pensé ! Moi dans ce jeu je suis un loup-garou donc je les massacre quand même mais ... [insérer ici la conversation de geek].**

La conversation s'est terminée par l'idée saugrenue de se rassembler, eux et leurs copains, autour d'un jeu vidéo afin de restaurer la paix entre vampires et gothiques. Une ambition de haute envergure s'il en est.

Mike entre la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte, ce geste qui parait anodin est pour lui synonyme de joie extrême : c'est la première fois qu'il utilise le double des clés de l'appartement de Damien. Il a presque pleuré de bonheur quand ce dernier le lui a offert. Il peut sentir l'odeur du pop-corn, Damien a sûrement prévu de passer une soirée tranquille devant un bon film. Il pensait rester seul ce soir, Mike lui avait expliqué qu'il était impossible pour lui de venir. Par chance il a réussi à négocier avec sa famille, et surtout avec son beau-père, afin d'obtenir davantage de liberté et de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son petit-ami. Ça n'a pas été de tout repos, l'homme a fondu en larmes mais il dit apprécier suffisamment Damien pour lui confier son précieux beau-fils chéri. Ils ne se sont pourtant entraperçus en coup de vent que quelques fois, mais cela a suffit, tant mieux ! Mike sourit en voyant Damien aux fourneaux, tellement concentré à faire caraméliser le maïs qu'il ne l'a pas entendu. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour le surprendre... il s'approche à pas de loup, en tant que vampire, il est un as de la discrétion. Il avance jusqu'au moment fatidique où il étreint sa victime et plante ses crocs dans son cou. Il pousse un grognement monstrueux, enfin il essaie. Damien se met à hurler de stupeur, Mike ne s'attendait pas à une telle puissance dans ce cri et se met à sursauter lui aussi, pitoyable farceur qu'il est.

 **Damien: Bordel à vapeur ! Enfer et damnation ! Putain de Lucifer ! Par les couilles de Belzebuth !**

Il abandonne sa préparation, se retourne et son visage se radoucit à la vue de la mine effrayée de son « agresseur ».

 **Damien: Mon ange déchu...**

Damien l'embrasse tendrement, effaçant toute trace de sa peur soudaine. Il le blottit contre lui et Mike est totalement remis de des émotions.

 **Damien: Cette scène du pop-corn est un classique du cinéma d'horreur !**

Le mordu du cinéma qu'il est se précipite vers une des étagères bien remplies et fouille à la recherche du film en question. Il tend alors la pochette à Mike, l'air victorieux. Le vampire recule, mal à l'aise.

 **Mike: Ce masque m'a toujours fait peur !**

 **Damien: Mais c'est un classique immanquable du genre, alors on va le regarder ! Et si tu as peur, tu pourras te cacher dans mes bras...**

Mike n'avait pas envisagé cette option mais elle lui plait beaucoup, il accepte avec plaisir. Damien reprend en main le pop-corn juste avant que celui-ci ne brûle.

 **Mike: Tu sais, Larry a trouvé un compagnon. Je suis trop content !**

 **Damien: Bien, j'espère seulement que son « compagnon » soit à la hauteur de sa générosité, c'est ce que dégage son aura en passant.**

 **Mike: Ah c'est donc pour ça que tu étais jaloux !**

 **Damien: Que... ?! Je n'étais pas jaloux ! ... Tu sais qui c'est ?**

Mike remarque que Damien change aussitôt de sujet, il est embarrassé d'avoir été percé à jour, c'est adorable !

 **Mike: Filmore, un simple humain, mais s'il a réussi à charmer Larry c'est qu'il doit en valoir la peine.**

 **Damien: Un humain et un vampire ? Pfff c'est voué à l'échec !**

Damien ricane tandis qu'il se fait insulter de « méchant » par son copain qui tente tant bien que mal de paraître outré.

 **Mike: Il n'existe pas un fils de Satan pour chaque vampire, tout le monde n'a pas la chance que j'aie...**

Oh il voit à nouveau ce visage embarrassé, le démon est donc bel et bien sensible au romantisme lui aussi. Mike se sent fondre et vient poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amour.

 **Mike: Il existe un film avec un vampire amoureux de l'antéchrist ?**

 **Damien: Non, pas à ce que je sache.**

 **Mike: On le créé ?**

Damien sourit et faufile dangereusement ses mains sous les vêtements de Mike.

 **Damien: Pourquoi pas, mais il y a des chances pour que ce soit un film porno...**

C'est le weekend et Pete marche dans les rues de South Park. Il se rend chez Michael, ce qui ne surprendra personne. Il a pour habitude de passer la nuit du vendredi avec lui mais il a pour une fois décidé de consacrer du temps à sa famille. C'est un peu étrange mais depuis son passage à vide et le soutien que sa mère lui a apporté, il est beaucoup plus proche de ses parents. Madame Thelman s'est toujours montrée patiente avec lui, le laissait tranquille lorsqu'il voulait être seul, et s'est manifestée durant cette période sombre où son cœur était en miette. Ils ont simplement partagé un bon repas ensemble et ont discuté de tout et de rien. Depuis combien de temps n'était-ce plus arrivé ? Depuis l'âge ingrat probablement. Ses parents disent qu'un je-ne-sais-quoi a changé chez lui, qu'il semble même heureux. Normalement, ce serait impardonnable pour un gothique d'entendre pareille chose mais exceptionnellement, Pete ne leur en veut pas, c'est même plutôt le contraire. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'il frappe à la porte de la maison de son compagnon. Il est décontenancé en n'y trouvant pas le visage de Michael mais celui de sa génitrice. Il en reste muet, merde il ne sait pas quoi dire, il y a bien trop longtemps qu'il ne l'a plus vue et surtout, la situation n'est plus exactement pareille que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

 **Mère de Michael: Bonjour Pete ! Entre !**

Le rouge s'exécute, mal à l'aise néanmoins, il marmonne un « bonjour madame » plutôt timide.

 **Mère de Michael: Madame ? Tu peux m'appelle Liz' enfin, depuis le temps !**

Pete est surpris que la femme qui a mis au monde son bien-aimé lui permette de la nommer par son surnom. Elle s'appelle Elizabeth, Pete se souvient d'une conversation avec Michael à ce sujet : une chanson de leur groupe préféré, Ghost, porte ce prénom et l'aîné disait trouver cela trop perturbant à son goût. Bref, la chère maman lui sourit de toutes ses dents et c'est gênant.

 **Pete: Humm je...**

 **Liz': Tu viens voir Michael, bien sûr. Tu l'as loupé de peu, son père vient de passer le chercher en voiture. Ils ont besoin de... discuter. Tu peux l'attendre ici, ils n'en auront pas pour longtemps je crois.**

Elle l'invite à s'assoir dans le salon et disparait dans la cuisine. Pete est anxieux à l'idée que Michael soit confronté à son père. Ca fait des années qu'il ne l'a plus vu et leur relation est plutôt tendue. Michael a été traumatisé du divorce plutôt soudain et violent de ses parents alors qu'il était encore tout petit. Il était d'ailleurs justement trop jeune pour comprendre la complexité d'une relation et évidemment, personne ne lui a expliqué à l'époque. D'où sa difficulté à communiquer et à exprimer ses sentiments. Mais cette facette maladroite le rend encore plus séduisant aux yeux du rouge, quand on aime quelqu'un, ses défauts nous plaisent aussi, ou bien on apprend à faire avec, c'est au choix. Enfin, il espère juste que Michael ne va pas casser la gueule de son père, lui lancer une malédiction ou invoquer une créature d'un autre espace-temps pour l'anéantir. Liz' revient vers lui avec un plateau garnis d'une tasse de café et de... brownies.

 **Liz': Michael m'a dit que tu aimes les douceurs.**

Elle rit doucement en voyant Pete rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais il n'est pas bien de lui avoir dit ça lui ! Il est terriblement honteux mais également terriblement tenté par les desserts visiblement faits maison.

 **Liz': Dis-moi s'ils sont bons, c'est une nouvelle recette que je teste avant de mettre en vitrine !**

Pete a soudain un flash : il avait oublié que Liz' travaille dans une boulangerie-pâtisserie. Un comble pour un amateur de choses sucrées comme lui ! Liz' s'installe dans le fauteuil en face de lui, toujours aussi souriante.

 **Liz': Je dois te remercier tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu Michael aussi heureux !**

Le gothique manque de s'étrangler avec son café. Alors elle sait ?! Michael ne lui a pas dit s'être confié à ses parents ! Le connaissant il a simplement oublié, trouvant cela logique, à moins que sa timidité lui ait encore joué des tours.

 **Pete: Mes parents disent pareil de moi.**

 **Liz': Ça ne m'étonne pas !**

La conversation dévie sur quelques questions plutôt banales, Liz' demande comment se porte ses parents, qu'il faudrait qu'ils se revoient, que ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils ne se sont plus vus, etc.

 **Liz': Michael me parle beaucoup de toi, en fait c'est grâce à ça qu'on se reparle à nouveau, ce n'est plus tout à fait le même homme.**

Donc son petit-ami a lui aussi en quelque sorte renoué avec sa famille ? C'est une bonne chose, c'est en tous cas moins lourd au quotidien que de devoir supporter des disputes ou une distance étouffante.

 **Liz': Il m'a même montré votre photo, le selfie de vous deux. Quand je pense qu'il détestait se faire prendre en photo avant !**

Elle rit et Pete est une nouvelle fois gêné, c'est cool que sa mère prenne leur relation aussi bien mais ça reste embarrassant. Ils sont censés cracher sur les selfies, c'est un truc de conformistes ça ! Mais ils voulaient quand même avoir une photo d'eux deux... Déjà petit Michael avait les appareils photos en horreur, il aimait prendre des photos, mais lui être devant l'objectif : jamais. Il disait que ça lui donnait la sensation qu'on capturait son âme. Mais pour lui il a fait une exception. Le temps passe sans que Pete ne s'en aperçoive. Le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture qui se gare dans l'allée se fait entendre. Le gothique et la maman se placent à la fenêtre. Un spectacle inattendu s'offre à eux : le père de Michael qui enlace son fiston. Cela ne dure que quelques instants avant que le paternel regrimpe dans le véhicule et s'en aille. Liz' ouvre la porte à son fils, émue, elle a les larmes aux yeux.

 **Michael: Tu savais ?**

Demande-t-il simplement. Liz' hoche la tête, elle pleure mais garde le sourire.

 **Liz': Oui, mais j'ai pensé que c'était à lui de te le dire.**

 **Michael: Tu as bien fait. Merci.**

Les yeux du grand gothique se posent alors sur Pete qui attendait dans l'entrée, se faisant discret. Aussitôt son regard s'illumine, comme si des flammes s'étaient allumées dans ses pupilles. Liz' s'écarte, les laissant se retrouver. Michael prend doucement la main de Pete dans la sienne, restant décent en présence de sa mère bien évidemment.

 **Michael: On va faire un tour ?**

Pete répond par l'affirmative et remercie Elizabeth pour son accueil et de lui avoir permis d'attendre Michael à l'intérieur. Ils marchent ensemble en direction du petit parc non loin de l'église, un lieu qu'ils affectionnent sans pour autant s'y rendre souvent. Leur présence près du bâtiment est pour le moins étrange. Pete meurt d'envie de savoir pourquoi le père de Michael est réapparu soudainement, de quoi ont-ils discuté et que voulait-il dire avec sa mère ? Pourtant il reste silencieux, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer et ne trouve pas les mots. Il est aussi troublé par la main de Michael qui n'a pas quitté la sienne, ils continuent de marcher ainsi, alors qu'on pourrait les voir, mais ils ne s'en préoccupent guère. Ils s'arrêtent et s'assoient sur le seul banc qui est plus ou moins à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Chacun s'allume une cigarette et enfin le plus grand s'exprime.

 **Michael: Mon père est gay. Et il va se remarier.**

Il a clamé cela purement et simplement, sans aucune once d'hésitation. Décontenancé, Pete reste sans voix. Il resserre l'étreinte de sa main dans la sienne.

 **Michael: C'était ça la raison de leur divorce, je n'avais pas compris et en même temps, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours su. J'avais peur.**

Le rouge est touché en plein cœur, il se sent proche de Michael plus que jamais, il se confie comme il ne s'était jamais encore confié. Il pose sa tête contre son épaule et le laisse continuer.

 **Michael: J'avais peur d'être comme mon père. Alors qu'on fond, je savais que je l'étais. Je t'aime, depuis des années, peut-être même depuis toujours, mais je ne me le permettais pas. Et maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, je suis heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mais j'ai la peur atroce de te perdre.**

Pete réagit au quart de tour et vient aussitôt l'embrasser de tout son amour. Leurs clopes tombent au sol, peu importe. Comment peut-il imaginer qu'il pourrait le quitter ? Il est tout pour lui, c'est bien simple, s'il ne l'a plus dans sa vie, il meurt.

 **Pete: Tu es essentiel à ma vie, à mon monde, tout s'effondrerait sans toi. Tu es mon monde, Michael.**

Cette fois c'est l'aîné qui s'empare de ses lèvres. Ils se cramponnent l'un à l'autre, ne veulent plus se lâcher. Leurs corps tremblent un peu, bouleversé par les sentiments. Ils sont ensemble et le seront toujours, l'un n'existe pas sans l'autre. L'amour fusion, l'amour passion, l'amour inconditionnel, l'amour gothique, l'amour non-conformiste.

 **Pete: Comment tu peux encore en douter alors que j'ai quitté l'antéchrist pour toi ?**

Ajoute le rouge avec une pointe d'humour. Michael ricane, c'est vrai qu'il n'existe probablement pas de preuve plus tangible.

 **Michael: Tu marques un point. Mais j'ai quelques doutes à propos de ce mec, il craint pas un peu trop pour être le fils du seigneur des ténèbres ?**

 **Pete: Tu marques un point.**

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, faisant monter la température malgré le froid du soir qui s'installe peu à peu. Il est peut-être temps de rentrer. Les deux amants se remettent en route, main dans la main. Arrivés à la hauteur du cimetière de South Park, ils s'échangent un regard entendu.

 **Michael: On irait bien y faire un léger détour...**

Tout ce bordel a commencé un soir chez Henrietta après les cours, mais il avait en réalité commencé bien avant cela. Pour eux, l'amour, ce n'est pas ce qu'on voit dans les films ou dans ces séries pourries qu'on diffuse à la télé. L'amour c'est quelque chose qui vous tombe dessus, vous écorche le cœur comme une lame de rasoir et vous envoûte comme un bon bouquin de Lovecraft. Il est impossible de lutter contre, il vous collera à la peau comme un esprit frappeur. Si le sort est jeté, il n'existe aucun moyen de le rompre, au contraire, cette malédiction vous dévore et vous succombez. Et c'est seulement quand vous avez accepté de vous y résigner que vous réalisez que la chaleur de l'être aimé est la seule chose qui compte en ce monde. C'est leur vision des sentiments, eux-mêmes n'ont pas pu y échapper, eux, ce sont les gothkids.

 _Fin._

 _Mots de l'auteure : et voilà ! Je n'ai pas du tout les larmes aux yeux ! "Toi, moi et les conformistes", c'est 14 chapitres, 103 pages, 40083 mots et surtout une belle aventure avec vous, mes cher.ères ! Je compte sur vous pour me raconter votre ressenti ou me dire si vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction ou même passer dire coucou ! On se retrouve pour la prochaine fanfiction, toujours de South Park mais avec un ship principal différent. A très bientôt !_


End file.
